Lilac Reunion
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Ash is reunited with many old faces and they all decide to join a tournament to see who will win. However, something dark lurks in the shadows of this happy reunion.
1. Lilac Reunion

Author's note: When I started thinking about doing this fic, the Japanese anime was around DP166, when TR steals the Sunyshore Tower. This is set right after that episode and before anything else important happens.

For now though, this is just a quick starter chapter while I consider and plan things out.

Now, before I forget...

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**Lilac Reunion**

_After Ash battled in the Sunyshore Gym, our heroes travel once again on the road. What adventures await them today?_

A slight shaking is felt by the traveling group.

"What's going on?" Dawn was visibly shaken, her Piplup was chirping wildly as well.

"I don't know," Brock calmly answered as soon as the shaking stopped.

"Pikachu," Ash looked at his partner in the eyes.

"Pika!" The little rodent twitched its ears a little and pointed into the forest.

"This way guys!" Ash ran off in the direction his Pokemon was pointing.

"Hey, wait up!" Dawn complained, with Brock right behind her.

"Espeon!" Ash hears a young voice, a familiar voice. "Are you okay Espeon?"

Ash happens upon an open field, there he saw a white and purple dressed trainer calling back an Espeon into its Poke Ball. Opposite that trainer was a Gallade, with its trainer behind it.

"Lucian!" Ash called out proudly, the first trainer seemed to have jolted slightly.

Lucian waves from behind his Gallade, "Ash! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Ash?" The first trainer sounded shocked.

"Huh?" Ash looked confused as the mystery trainer looked back towards him. "A-A-ANABEL?"

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard to know,  
Which way you're supposed to go.  
But deep inside, you know you're strong.  
If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._

_Stand Up!  
(Stand Up!)  
For what is right.  
Be brave!  
Get ready to fight.  
Hold On!  
(Hold On!)  
We're friends for life.  
And if we come, together as one.  
Complete the quests that we've begun.  
We will win the battle!  
Galactic Battles! Pokémon!_

"I don't see how you can sing and run at the same time Dawn," Brock spoke out. "What was that song anyway?"

"I don't know, it just came into my head."

Dawn and Brock stop just behind Ash and they see Anabel and Lucian.

"Lucian!" They called out.

"Dawn, Brock, it's nice to see you again."

Brock then notices the trainer in front of Ash. "Anabel?"

She smiles at him, "Hello Brock, it's been a while."

"Huh?" Dawn looks confused. "Do you guys know him?"

Anabel and Brock twitched a little, Brock scratched his head. "That's Anabel, she's a Frontier Brain back in Kanto."

"Wait! SHE?"

"Don't worry about it," Anabel smiles again. "I get that a lot, right Ash? Ash?"

Lucian calls back his Gallade and walks closer, "Looks like he hasn't recovered yet. I wonder, did something happen between you two?"

"NO!" Ash and Anabel yelled in unison.

"Looks like he's recovered now," Lucian smiles.

"Anabel," Ash starts. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to look for a Dawn Stone," she answers.

"A Dawn Stone? Why?" Brock questions.

"It's because Dawn Stones are very rare in Kanto," Lucian cuts in.

"Right," Anabel responds. "So I thought I'd come here and look for one. I wasn't expecting to run into my brother."

"Brother?" Ash seems quite puzzled.

"That's me," Lucian tells them.

"What?" the three of them all exclaim.

* * *

Brock, Dawn, Lucian and their Pokemon all help to set up for lunch as Ash and Anabel find a quiet place to talk.

"Lucian's your brother?"

"Yes," Anabel starts. "Hard to believe that an Elite Four and a Frontier Brain are siblings right?"

"Yeah," Ash pondered. "And you both use Psychic types too."

"Hahaha," a small giggle come out of her. "That's true, but it's just a coincidence. When he first began his journey, the first Pokemon he caught was an Abra. He decided to make a team around Psychic Pokemon after that. When I was little, he sent me an Eevee for my birthday. In time it evolved into Espeon, and I found that I can communicate with Psychic type Pokemon better than most. Eventually he became an Elite Four while I became a Frontier Brain."

"That's awesome," Ash sounded excited.

"It is isn't it?" Anabel giggles again. "But he's still much stronger than I am. You're challenging the Sinnoh League, right Ash?"

"Yep!" Ash proudly tells her. "I have 7 badges so far and I'm sure I'll win this one!"

"Hahaha, good luck Ash. I hope you and my brother will have a good fight soon."

"Thanks Anabel."

* * *

The whole group sat down to eat Brock's freshly cooked meal.

"Wow!" Anabel stared in awe. "This is amazing!"

"What are you waiting for guys?" Brock happily lays down some food for the Pokemon as well. "Dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ash reaches for his Poke Balls, "Come on out you guys! Let's eat!"

Ash releases his Infernape, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel and Gible.

"Alright, my turn!" Dawn throws her own Poke Balls into the air, letting out Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Cyndaquil.

"I'm not going to forget about you guys," Brock calls forth his Sudowoodo, Happiny and Croagunk.

"A wonderful idea," Lucian joins in, releasing his Mr. Mime, Espeon, Bronzong, Alakazam, Girafarig and Gallade.

"Come out my friends!" Anabel lets out her Alakazam, Metagross, Espeon, Starmie, Snorunt and a blue Gardevoir.

"Oh wow, a blue Gardevoir!" Dawn sounded very happy.

"That's a very rare find you have Anabel," Brock noted.

"I found it as a Ralts only a couple weeks before Ash battled me," Anabel explains.

"It certainly looks happy," Lucian examines. "And it's very strong too, to damage my Alakazam the way it did."

"Alakazam is weak to Ghost type attacks like Shadow Ball."

"No, no. You raised it very well and its power proves that."

Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby...

"Did you see that?" Jessie talks to her partners James and Meowth. "A rare blue Gardevoir, oh I'll bet it'll make a real good present for the boss."

"Indeed," James takes out a rose. "Such a bright blue beauty rightfully belongs in the boss's big hands."

"I say we nab it and run," Meowth cooks up a scheme. "The quicker the getaway, the less chance of pain."

"Operation Grab that Gardevoir now begins!" Jessie leads the trio away.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ash begins. "Why were you battling each other?"

"We just wanted to see how much stronger the other has become," Lucian answered. "It was a 3 on 3 battle. My Alakazam, Girafarig and Gallade against her Gardevoir, Metagross and Espeon. It was a close fight back and forth until my Gallade defeated her Espeon."

"Don't lie, brother." Anabel suddenly sounded serious. "You were taking it easy on me. I can tell."

"I never could hide anything from you," Lucian smiles to himself a little.  
"Jeez."

"I can't help but wonder," Dawn looks at Anabel's Pokemon. "Why do you have a Snorunt?"

"It was a Christmas present from Norman during my first year as a Frontier Brain. I've been raising it ever since but it doesn't want to evolve."

"How come?" Dawn sounded puzzled.

"I can't really say, but a few weeks ago a challenger came to my Tower with a Froslass. My Snorunt took notice of it and started to bug me into evolving it into a Froslass."

"So that's why you need a Dawn Stone," Lucian concluded. "To evolve it into Froslass."

"Right," Anabel confirms. "I heard Sinnoh has a lot more Dawn Stones compared to Kanto. I thought it might be easier for me to find one here."

"We happened to run into each other by chance," Lucian told Ash's group. "That's when we battled."

"Actually," Anabel collected herself. "I was already here a week ago. I thought I would start in Snowpoint City, since it's close to where Snorunt are normally found in this region. Imagine my surprise when I ran into Brandon and his Battle Pyramid. He told me everything that happened since he arrived, he even said he met you there."

"Yeah," Ash scratches his head, remembering the time he spent at Snowpoint City.

"I ended up exploring Sinnoh for a bit because I couldn't find any Dawn Stones," Anabel continues. "Eventually I made it to Twinleaf Town a few days after their festival. All round town I heard stories of a boy with a Pikachu battling the Tower Tycoon, Palmer." She giggles slightly, "That's you isn't it, Ash?"

"Well," Ash sounds embarrassed and chuckles lightly.

Anabel can only smile, "After that, I made my way here, still looking for a Dawn Stone."

"Until we bumped into each other," Lucian ended.

All of a sudden, a giant net grabs all the Pokemon. The trainers quickly turn around to see the net attached to a giant Meowth balloon.

"What's going on?"

"Listen! Is that a voice I-"

"Bronzong!" Lucian quickly yells.

"Hey! Don't you inte-"

"Flash Cannon!"

"I SAID- wait, did he say Flash Cannon?" the thieving trio notice a glowing bright light below them. The giant bell Pokemon was charging its energy attack!

"Shortest... screen time... ever..." James comments as the attack was fired.

The Flash Cannon hits the balloon basket, creating an explosion that sends the trio high in the sky.

"Great!" Jessie complains. "Now what are we supposed to do for the rest of this fanfic?"

"Sit back and watch, I guess," Meowth calmly mentioned.

"I'm in as long as it doesn't hurt," James tells them.

"WOOOBAFFEETT!"

"We're blasting off agaaaaaain!"

"They never learn," Dawn comments as she watches them fly away. She then joins the others as they pull the nets off their Pokemon.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asks them all. They all replied happily.

"They're all fine," Anabel tells the group.

"Thank goodness," Dawn sounds relieved. "Now that they're gone, let's get back to lunch!"

* * *

"Tell me Ash," Lucian lets his curiosity take over. "Where are you guys going?"

"My Gym battle is postponed until they can fix the gym," Ash answers him. "Right now we're heading back to Lake Valor so Dawn can compete in the Grand Festival."

"Lake Valor?" Anabel asks. "That was where the Wallace Cup was held, correct?"

"Yes," Lucian answers her. "Now they're holding the Grand Festival there pretty soon. Does this mean you have 5 Ribbons Dawn?"

"Sure do!" Dawn reaches for her Ribbon case. "Here!"

"That's amazing!" Anabel stares at the five ribbons in awe. "Hey Ash, where's May? Wasn't she with you during the Wallace Cup?"

"After I completed the Battle Frontier," Ash began. "I wanted to travel to Sinnoh and challenge the Gyms."

"And May went to Johto to participate in Contests there," Brock continued.

"But she came here to compete in the Wallace Cup!" Dawn finished excitedly.

"I saw that," Anabel smiles. "Congratulations Dawn."

Dawn giggles.

"Ash," Anabel looks over to the boy. "I really want to see how much stronger you've gotten since we last met."

"You want to battle me now?" Ash stands up eagerly.

"Not right now," Anabel smiles at the fact that her challenge was accepted. "My Pokemon need their rest. There's a Pokemon enter further down the road, we can make it there before nightfall. We'll spend the night there and have our battle tomorrow."

"Well," Lucian smiles. "I guess I'll come along too. I'm eager to see how you defeated my sister."

"Brother! Jeez." Anabel puffed her cheeks.

"Actually," Brock cuts in. "Anabel defeated Ash first, then Ash won the 2nd match. So I guess you can call tomorrows battle a tie breaker."

"Really?" Ash seems to have never lost his excited tone.

"Why not?" Anabel smiles again. "Let's make it just like before, a 3 on 3 match. What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Ash clenches his fist in the air.

Both Ash and Anabel stare into each other's eyes, full of excitement and joy alongside their fiery passion for battle.

_An unexpected reunion has spurred on their battling spirits! Ash and Anabel, these two will face each other one last time!_


	2. Violet Battle

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

**Violet Battle**

Ash peeks out of his room into the hallway, checking both ways. He silently sneaks his way towards the shower room and quietly opens the door.

"HIYAAAAH!" Dawn jump kicks Ash away from the shower room, letting him fly into a potted plant. "Better luck next time Ash." She mocked as she enters the shower.

"One of these days I'm going to beat her to the shower."

_HA! HA! HA!!  
HA! HA! HA!!_

_Even with the pretty tough opponents  
The __battles__ heat up more and more! (really?)  
Staggering, worn out, __big trouble__!  
Decide on __Iron Tail__ while smiling!_

_(Everything is Good!!)  
OH!! __Hidden Power__  
(Never Give Up!!)  
Come on, stand up and ride the __tailwinds__!_

_Motivation, __Role Play__, __Hustle__!  
Let's continue together everyday!  
Crossing through __forests__, rivers, __mountains__  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!)_

_Friendship__, __love__, __guts__!  
We're __evolving__ everyday!  
How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go!_

_We've got a good __combination__!  
Perfect __communication__!  
Always __high tension__!  
WOW WO shalala so there's __no need to worry__!_

_We've got a good vibration!  
Congratulations towards tomorrow!  
Always a revolution!  
Let's go on __this road__, __aim to be a__Pokémon Master__!_

"Dawn's singing in the shower again," Ash mumbled in the hallway. "I wonder if she knows that someone can hear her out here?"

* * *

Lucian wakes up to the telephone ringing in his room. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucian!"

"Flint? Why are you calling me so early?" Lucian sits up straight and puts on his glasses.

"I heard you were in the area," Flint told him over the phone. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," Lucian listened.

"Have you met with a boy named Ash?"

"Ash? He's right here in the same Poke Center as me."

"Great! Can you tell him that me and Volkner will host a tag tournament in Tili Bay? It should be close to where you are."

"Tili Bay? What for?"

"While the Gym is being repaired, Volkner wants to get some practice in before he takes any challenges and I wanted to get some action on my own. I decided that a tag team tournament might do the trick, and we'll be holding it in Tili Bay. Don't worry, I already cleared everything with the Pokemon Association."

"I see, you're entering your own tournament?"

"Of course! It's no fun to just watch everyone else battle while we wait for the winner!"

Lucian smiles, "Alright. Then I guess I'll enter too."

"What? Really?"

"It'll be too predictable if you and Volkner team up together. An Elite Four and a Gym Leader, together in a tag team tournament?"

"Heh, yeah. Guess you're right. We'll see you there!"

Lucian hangs up the phone and thinks to himself, _A tag team tournament, sounds like a lot of fun. _Lucian once again picks up the telephone, "Hello, operator? Can you connect me to the Azalea Town and Fortree City Gyms, please?"

* * *

Ash walks out of the hallway into the main lobby. He finds Brock and Dawn already eating breakfast, he goes to the table to join them while Pikachu joins Piplup.

"Hey guys!"

"Good morning Ash!" Dawn greeted back.

Ash sat down next to Dawn and took a plate.

"So Ash," Brock started. "Have you figured out which Pokemon you'll be using against Anabel?"

"I think you should use the team you used before," Dawn told him.

"Nah," Ash pets his Pikachu a little. "I'll be using my Sinnoh Pokemon, as always."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Brock happily comments.

"But you lost against Palmer," Dawn worries. "Are you sure your Pokemon are ready for a Frontier Brain?"

"I battled with Anabel before," Ash brags. "I'm sure my Pokemon are ready. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" the small mon replied happily.

"If you say so..."

"I like your spirit," Lucian walks in on them. "But you'd be wrong in thinking that you're the only one that's gotten stronger."

"I can't wait," Ash exclaims.

"By the way," Dawn cuts in. "Has anyone seen Anabel? When I woke up, she was already gone."

"I wouldn't worry about her," Lucian tells them. "She likes to take walks outside whenever she can. I suppose it's her way of preparing herself."

* * *

Anabel sits down on an open field looking at the sky, a gentle breeze blows through her, carrying small leaves and grass as she looks back on before. Calmly, she closes her eyes.

In her mind, she saw him as he was before. Watching his bravery in protecting his Pokemon, taking a Poison Tail and a Volt Tackle onto himself to save them. The fun they had on the lake and their rematch. Finally, their farewell...

Her eyes opened as she sat up straight. She looks closely at her hand, the one that shook Ash's.

"I thought I might find you here," Lucian suddenly broke her calm.

Startled, Anabel looks back to see her brother standing a few feet behind her. "Lucian! Don't scare me like that."

"Hahaha," Lucian lightly chuckles as Anabel gets up. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," Anabel answers him. "I was just, listening to the wind."

"Are you sure?" Lucian puts on his happy tone again. "I saw you blushing."

"Brother!" Anabel yells half-heartedly.

"Hey, hey," Lucian raises his hands in defence. "There's no need to worry, I won't tell him."

Anabel's face flustered and she ran back to the Poke Center, speechless.

"So that's how it is," Lucian tells himself as he adjusts his glasses. "Well Ash, you better not disappoint me." Lucian smiles to himself as he walks back to the Poke Center.

* * *

Ash and Anabel stand opposite of each other on the battle just behind the Pokemon Center. Fire burning in their eyes.

Brock walks over the referee square, "Alright, this is going to be a straight 3 on 3 match. Are both sides ready?"

"Yes!" Anabel answers.

"You bet!" Ash tells him.

"Begin!"

"Let's start off strong!" Ash selects his Pokemon. "Buizel! I choose you!"

Buizel is called onto the field, "Bui, bui!"

"Go my friend!" Anabel throws her Poke Ball, releasing her Alakazam.

"Buizel, use Ice Punch!" Ash cries out.

"Buiiiii-"

_Counter it with Focus Punch! _Anabel telepathically orders her Alakazam.

"Ka-ZAM!"

The two punches collide, the exploding force pushes both Pokemon away from each other.

_Psybeam._

Alakazam shoots out a psychic blast.

"Buizel!"

Buizel gets hit by the attack with no chance to react.

"So fast!" Dawn comments. "And Anabel isn't even giving any orders."

"She is," Lucian tells her. "Ever since she was very little, she could understand Pokemon. Along the way, her ability developed, allowing her to mentally call out to her Pokemon."

"So she's telling them what to do with her mind?" Dawn asks.

"Yes," the Elite Four answers her. "There's small a difference in time between thinking your next action and your Pokemon utilizing it."

"Say what?"

"Think about this. You have to think your attack, call out your attack, your Pokemon has to hear your call and then respond to it. By communicating telepathically, Anabel eliminates two steps out of four, meaning her Pokemon can react twice as fast."

"Hang in there Buizel!" Ash calls.

"Pikapi!"

"Bui!"

"Wow, you're Buizel's tough. But-"

_Use Psychic!_

Buizel's body suddenly floats off the ground. Alakazam was mentally lifting it!

"Oh no," Ash grunted. "Buizel, use Sonic Boom!"

"BUIII!" Buizel swings its tail, launching energy waves at the psychic Pokemon.

The Alakazam gets hit by the waves as Buizel is dropped and lands on his feet.

"Bui, Bui!"

"Alakazam!" Anabel cries in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Alright Buizel, Water Pulse!"

"BUII-BUI!" Buizel creates a ball of water and throws it at Alakazam.

_Use Psybeam!_

"ALAA-KAZAM!"

Psybeam and Water Pulse connect, causing an explosion. But through the smoke, Buizel flies in with Aqua Jet.

"Ah!"

Buizel's attack hits Alakazam!

"Alirght Buizel!" Ash snaps with glory as Pikachu cheers on.

Anabel watches as her Alakazam gets up, "I'm impressed Ash, I didn't even hear you call out Aqua Jet."

"That's because I didn't," Ash stands straight and happily explains. "Buizel knew what I was thinking without me having to tell him."

"Really?" Anabel stood in surprise.

"Bui! Bui-bui. Bui..." Buizel is motioning for Anabel to bring it on.

"I see," Anabel giggles. "Well in that case." _Psybeam!_

"Buizel, aim down and use Water Gun!"

Buizel faces downward and shoots out Water Gun, forcing him into the sky.

"Now! Aqua Jet!"

_Focus Punch!_

The two Pokemon collide once more, their energies forcing them away.

_Quickly! Use Psychic and create some distance!_

"ALA!" the Psychic Pokemon's eye's glowed.

Buizel feels himself lifting off the ground again and panics, "Buii, buiiiii-!" Buizel is thrown away towards the opposite side of the field.

"Oh no, Buizel!"

_Now, while we still have time! Recover!_

Alakazam's body glowed a golden color.

Lucian smiles, "So Alakazam is using Recover while Buizel is too far to interrupt it."

"If Alakazam finishes Recovering," Dawn panics. "I don't think Buizel will be able hold on much longer."

Ash grits his teeth, _None of my attacks will make it in time to stop Recover. I need to end this swiftly. Wait! That's it! _"Buizel! Use Water Pulse and throw it into the sky!"

"Buuii...-BUI!" the water Pokemon gathers water into an orb and tosses it upward.

"Hit it with Water Gun!"

Buizel launches a blast of water from its mouth, hitting the airborne orb.

Anabel stares in wonder, _What's he up to?_

"Alright!" Ash tenses up. "Now, hit Alakazam with everything you've got! Ice Punch!"

_Ice Punch? _The Frontier Brain questions. _There's no way he'll be able to make in time._

Buizel rushes in, his hand glows ice blue as pellets of water rain down on him. His speed drastically increases, closing the gap extremely fast.

"BuiiiBUIIIII!" Buizel's attack hits Alakazam before it could finish recovering.

"KAAAAAAA-!"

"Alakazam!" Anabel yells as her Pokemon lands in front of her, eyes swirled.

Brock raises his hand, "Alakazam is no longer able to battle, this match goes to Buizel!"

"Bui BUI!"

"Yeah! Great job Buizel!"

"Well," Lucian remarks. "I didn't see that coming."

"That was really smart of Ash," Dawn excitedly cheers. "By throwing Water Pulse above the field and hitting it with Water Gun, he made it rain just enough for Buizel to use its ability Swift Swim!"

Anabel calls back her fainted Pokemon, "You did great, now get some rest." She looks up to her overjoyed opponent. "That was wonderful Ash! You really have become something else since the last time we met. I can't wait to see what else you can do." She reaches for another Poke Ball. "Go my friend! Starmie!"

Anabel's Starmie emerges onto the field, its red gem glows brightly.

"A Starmie," Ash ponders. _I've never fought her Starmie before, this one could be tough. _"Buizel! Use Sonic Boom!"

"Bui! Bui! Bui!"

_Starmie! Blast them all with Hydro Pump!_

Starmie unleashes a huge torrent of water that blows right though the sonic waves and into Buizel.

"Buizel!" Ash calls. "Can you get up?"

_Now! Ice Beam!_

Starmie jumps high into the air, an icy blue energy gathers at its gem. Buizel's tail twitches excitedly.

"Go for it Buizel!"

"Buiii- BUIII!" Buizel covers itself in water and Aqua Jet'd towards the star.

Starmie fires Ice Beam at the charging water weasel. The attack hits the water barrier, freezing it completely.

"Oh!" Dawn shouted. "That's Ice Aqua Jet!"

_Now Psychic!_

Starmie's gem glowed and stopped the charging icicle.

"What?" Ash jumped in surprise as Starmie threw the frozen Buizel down to the ground.

The ice shatters, and Buizel's eyes swirled.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" Brock yells out. "The winner is Starmie."

Ash looks in shock as Anabel smiles.

"But how?" Dawn is just as surprised as Ash.

_Their battle is only beginning, and both sides were able to surprise each other! How will Ash come back from this development? Find out next time on Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl!

* * *

_

A few minutes ago...

The sound of ringing echoes through the halls as a young boy rushes to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bugsy, it's nice to see you again!"

"Lucian!" Bugsy cheers. "It's been so long since we last met."

"Hey, hey!" A female voice interrupts them. "Don't forget about me!"

"Winona?"

"Now, now," Lucian cheerily calms her down. "I haven't forgotten about you, cousin."

"How are you, sis?" Bugsy butted in before Lucian can continue.

"I'm doing great," Winona sounded happy. "I'm actually trying to teach some new attacks to my Pokemon!"

"I'd love to see it!" Bugsy yells out.

"I'm sure you would little bro," Winona giggles.

"Me as well," Lucian joins.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucian." Bugsy apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," Lucian's voice turned to normal. "I reason I called is because my friend in the Elite Four, Flint, is going to hold a tag team tournament soon. It's going to be held in Tili Bay."

"A tag team tournament?" Bugsy asks.

"Yes," Lucian confirms. "I was wondering if you two would be interested in joining me and Anabel."

"Anabel?" Winona sounded surprised. "She's there too?"

"She came here looking for an evolutionary stone for one of her Pokemon, but I'm sure she'll be joining in the tournament."

"That's great!" Bugsy shouted. "I'm in! I'll head to Olivine City right now."

"And I'll fly there," Winona mentioned. "We'll see you in Tili Bay Lucian!"

"Great! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

Author: Ash and Anabel are down 1 Pokemon each, and Anabel was able to counter one of Ash's unique moves so easily! Also, Fint and Volkner are teaming up in a tag team tournament they're hosting in Tili Bay, while Lucian also wishes to join with his sister Anabel and cousins Winona and Bugsy.

Author:All right Team Rocket, until I find a use for you in my fanfic, you'll be sitting here watching as it progresses without you. But while you're here, I may as well ask you some random questions.

James: Really? Like what?

Author: The name I gave the city is Tili Bay. Now why did I call it that?

Meowth: That's easy! Since this is a shipping fanfic, Tili Bay must mean love in another language!

Author: Nnnoooo... not quite. You're only half right.

Jessie: You probably made it up right on the spot.

Author: I actually did put a _liiittle_ bit of thought into it, so no. James? You're the last one.

James: Since Meowth is half right, this is a shipping fanfic, you decided to make a small joke to it by calling the city a Bay.

Author: You know, I never really thought about that. Huh, go figure. Anyway, obviously the shipping this fanfic supports is Ability Shipping. And "Tili Bay", is "Ability" with the letters mixed around.

TR: HEY NO FAIR! HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO GUESS THAT?

Author: See you all next time!


	3. Purple Victory

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

**Purple Victory**

Ash stares at his defeated Buizel, he takes out his Poke Ball and calls him back. "You did great Buizel. Don't worry, I'll beat that Starmie."

"Piiika," Pikachu expressed his worry.

"You seem surprised Ash," Anabel calls over. "I've gotten a lot stronger too since we last met."

"I can see that!" Ash smiles. _Still, it looked like she was expecting me to use Ice Aqua jet, but how? Wait a minute!

* * *

_

"_Hey Ash, where's May? Wasn't she with you during the Wallace Cup?"_

"_I saw that," Anabel smiles. "Congratulations Dawn."

* * *

_

_She was watching the Wallace Cup! That's how she knew! _Ash calmed himself down and thought about something. "Hey, Anabel? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ash?" Anabel is confused.

"Do you watch Contests a lot?"

Anabel is even more puzzled. "That's a strange question Ash, I don't normally watch Contests."

Ash's face is in disbelief, "Then, why were you watching the Wallace Cup?"

Anabel slightly jumped in shock, "W-well..." She starts to play with her fingers as her face flusters. "T-there was nothing else... y-yeah, that's it. Ahahahaha..." Anabel puts a hand behind her head and laughs the question off.

"Huh?" obviously Ash doesn't get it, he doesn't even see Pikachu face-palming.

_Hmm..._ Lucian thinks to himself, observing Anabel. _I better stop this before she loses herself. _"Ash! Can you hurry up? I have something important to tell you afterwards!"

"What?" Ash yells back at him. "Something important?"

"A message from Flint!"

"From Flint?" Ash whispers to himself. "I wonder if that means that the repairs are finished. I guess we better finish battle fast, right Pikachu?"

"Pi-ka!"

"Torterra! I choose you!"

The giant Grass/Ground Pokemon emerges from the Poke Ball with a loud roar.

"Torterra," Dawn comments. "The best choice against the water type Starmie."

"I don't think so," Lucian tells her. "While Torterra's Grass attacks will be super effective against Starmie, its part ground typing will neutralize its defences against water attacks. Also, Starmie has Ice Beam, and against a Grass/Ground type like Torterra, it will deal tremendous damage."

"Torterra!" Ash calls. "Start off with Razor Leaf!"

"Toooor... TERRA!"

_Counter with Swift!_

Razor Leaf and Swift cut each other up between the Pokemon, with no openings made.

_Use Ice Beam, and hit it hard!_

Starmie's gem glows bright blue and it fires off the Ice Beam.

"Torterra! Block it with Energy Ball!"

"Block it?" Anabel loses focus temporarily.

"TERRAAAA!" Torterra gathers energy in front of its mouth into a huge ball. Ice Beam connects with the Energy Ball and scatters in all directions.

_Keep firing Ice Beam!_

"It's working!" Dawn exclaims.

"Working?" Lucian questions. "Energy Ball is a Grass type attack, it won't hold against the super effective Ice Beam. Look, Ice Beam is pushing Energy Ball back at Torterra."

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"That's it, just a little more..." Ash enthusiastically breaths out.

_I don't know what he's planning, but we can't let it happen. Give it everything you've got!_

Starmie intensified its Ice Beam, Torterra struggled to fight it back. Ice Beam pushes the Energy Ball back right at Torterra, forcing the turtle Pokemon to swallow the ball.

Torterra is engulfed in green energy and its leaves glow a vibrant green shine.

"Ah!" Anabel jumped.

"Oh..." Lucian's mouth dropped slightly.

"Alright Anabel," Ash taunted. "Now we'll show you something really cool! Torterra! Rock Climb!"

"TOOOORRRR..." Torterra's claws grew in size as the behemoth rears up. "TERRAAAAA!" Torterra slams the ground down in front of it, creating a tall rock plateau from underneath Starmie.

"Aaah!" Anabel watches as her Starmie is lifted up above her by the ground. From Starmie's thoughts, she can sense Torterra is rapidly climbing up the mountain it made. _Starmie, hit it with Hydro Pump!_

Starmie fires off a giant torrent of water at the charging turtle. Torterra takes the attack head on and just continues charging.

"It's not even slowing down!" Lucian exclaims. "What power."

The tree turtle slashes the star with its claws, knocking it off the rocky platform. Torterra jumps down after it.

"Starmie!" Anabel cries as her Pokemon lands on the ground and Torterra lands on top of it. "Ah!" Anabel tries her best to calm down, she closes her eyes and feels her Starmie hanging on. _Thank goodness. Now use Ice Beam right under it!_

"TERRRAAAAAA!" Torterra roars as the Starmie under it hits it point blank with Ice Beam.

"Quick thinking," Lucian observes. "Torterra's underside isn't as protected, and Starmie was still strong enough to deal a powerful critical hit. Not only that, but it looks like Torterra's power up is fading away."

_Alright, now toss it away with Psychic._

Torterra is lifted easily off the ground and thrown into the mountain it made, causing it to collapse on top of the turtle. A giant dust cloud floats over the battlefield.

"Torterra!" Ash calls. "Are you okay?"

Half of the dust cloud fades away as Torterra is seen getting up, some of its underside is still covered in ice. Pikachu's ears twitch.

"Pika!" Pikachu warns.

"What?" Ash looks at his partner swing his arms wildly.

Through the rest of the dust cloud, a huge torrent of water flies to Torterra. The mammoth Pokemon is pushed back slightly as it tries to plant its feet.

"Torterra hang in there!" his trainer tells him.

The turtle gets a hold of its footing and stands firm, taking the full force of the Hydro Pump attack. The attack stops as Ash watches the dust cloud vanish completely. Torterra was standing strong until its legs gave way.

"The winner of the match is Starmie!" Brock announces.

Ash calls back Torterra, "You did great, take a well deserved rest." Ash looks back up to Starmie and Anabel, "Your Starmie was a lot stronger than I thought Anabel."

"I only got lucky," Anabel compliments. "I thought for sure that your attack would knock out my Starmie. Even I'm surprised at how much stronger my Starmie has gotten. And you were right Ash, that attack you did was very cool." Anabel smiles and giggles.

Ash lets out a small laugh, "Hehe, thanks." He looks down to his partner, "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" The mouse energetically jumps onto the field, his cheeks sparking.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaaa-chuuuuuuu!"

_Dodge and use Hydro Pump!_

Starmie jumps back and fires off a big blast of water.

"Pikachu! Hit it with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu swiftly runs around the gushing water and closes the distance with ease, tackling Starmie right in the middle, sending it skyward.

_Last chance, use Swift!_

Starmie fires off a barrage of stars intending to rain them down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Spin and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka! Piiiikaaaachuuuuuu!" Pikachu jumps into the air, spinning while unleashing electrical blasts all around.

Starmie's Swift is being deflected right back into it while it is also getting bombarded by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Nice!" Dawn cheers. "Ash is using Counter Shield!"

"Counter Shield?" Lucian asks her.

"It's a technique he developed when he battled Fantina," Dawn explains. "He uses one of his Pokemon's attacks as a barrier to block his opponent's attacks while still attacking. Even Buizel and Infernape can use it."

Starmie lands hard on the ground, the gem on its center dims out.

"Starmie is unable to battle, this match goes to Pikachu!"

"Yeah!" Ash celebrates. "We did Pikachu!"

"Piipikapi!" his partner cheers with him.

Anabel calls back her Starmie, "You fought harder then I could ever hope for. Thank you." She quickly puts that ball back and takes out another one. "Go my friend!"

Out of the Poke Ball emerged Espeon. Pikachu tensed up, sparks cackling on his cheeks. Espeon let out a small howl and readied itself.

"Well," Ash grins happily. "This brings back memories."

"It sure does," Anabel smiles at him. "I'm sure things will be different this time though."

"Quick Attack!" _Quick Attack!_

Both Pokemon charge at each other with unbelievable speed, crashing into each other.

_Iron Tail! _"Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon's tails strike each other, forcing them back. Both of them charge again, thrusting, swing, parrying, exchanging blows with their tails. Ash and Anabel watch each other and the battle going on, they smile with excitement.

"Well now," Lucian remarks. "I don't think I've ever seen Anabel this happy. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen a match like this before."

"What do you mean?" Dawn curiously asks as Pikachu evades a Zap Cannon.

"Just look at them," Lucian mentions, watching Espeon dodge a Thunderbolt. "See how much they're enjoying this. Their emotions are even reflected in how their Pokemon battle. They're... playing just as much as they are battling."

Zap Cannon and Thunderbolt collide in the battlefield creating an explosion that knocks back the combatants. Pikachu lands on his feet, breathing hard. The same can be said for Espeon.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out. "How are you doing buddy?"

"Pika!" the mouse turns around and does a quick thumbs up.

_I can tell Pikachu's tired, this is going to be the last attack._

"Espeon!" Anabel calls. "Can you still fight?"

"Piii!" Espeon turns her head and nods.

_She's worn out, I can feel it. Alright, this is the final attack._

"Pikachu!" _Espeon!_

"Volt Tackle!" _Psychic!_

"Pikapikapikapikapikaaaaaa-!"

"Esssssppppppppiiiiiiii!"

Espeon's Psychic halts the Volt Tackle just a tiny distance before it. Pikachu tries running harder but with the psychic Pokemon holding the electric field back, he was going nowhere.

"Keep pushing Pikachu!"

_Espeon, don't give in!_

"Piiikaaa-!" "Eespiii-!" Both Pokemon gritted their teeth and focused harder. Pikachu was pushing itself forward as Espeon is pushing it back. Pikachu lets out more electricity, creating a bigger electric field while Espeon's eyes glowed even brighter and her body was giving off a psychic aura. The ground beneath them cracks up.

Dawn, Lucian and Brock watch closely at the intense power struggle. Both sides appear to be sliding back slightly.

"Piiiiiiiiiiii-" "Eeeeeeeesssss-" "Kaaaaaaaaaaa-" "Piiiiiiiiiiiii-" "CHUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu breaks through! He tackles Espeon with all he's got. The psychic is knocked back hard and Pikachu stops itself. Both Pokeman pant heavily, their trainers watching intently. The Pokemon seem to smile at each other before they both faint.

"This battle is a draw!" Brock calls out.

"Pikachu!"

"Espeon!"

"Wow," Dawn awed. "What a fight."

"Indeed," Lucian agrees. "Both Pokemon and their trainers gave it their all."

"Hey buddy," Ash picks up his friend. "You did great, it looks like your Volt Tackle was too strong even for you."

"Pikaa," Pikachu scratches its head in embarrassment.

"That was wonderful Espeon," Anabel comforts her partner. "I couldn't have asked more from you."

"Piii!" Espeon happily purrs.

Ash and Anabel walk towards each other with their partners as Brock, Dawn and Lucian join them.

"That was an excellent battle you two," Lucian praised.

"Thanks," they both replied.

"Now, as promised, the message from Flint."

Ash listens intensely.

"While the Gym in Sunyshore is being repaired, both Flint and Volkner are going to hold a tag team tournament in a city nearby, they were hoping if you would join them."

"A tournament?" Ash questions. "That sounds great! I'm going to go enter!"

"I thought you might say that," Lucian smiles. "I don't know all the details yet, but I'll be entering it myself."

"You are?" Dawn jolted. "But, you're an Elite Four!"

"Flint and Volkner are going to be in the tournament as a team," Lucian tells them. "I thought I'd make things interesting by joining the tournament myself."

"That makes sense," Brock reasons. "A Gym Leader and an Elite Four do make for a pretty powerful team."

"Well in that case," Anabel chimes in. "I guess I'll enter too, a Kanto Frontier Brain in a Sinnoh tournament. I'm sure Scott won't mind."

"That's not all," Lucian tells her. "I called our cousins in Johto and Hoenn, they'll be here to participate."

"Cousins?" Ash asks. "Are they as strong as you are?"

"They're both Gym Leaders," Anabel answers. "Bugsy from Johto and Winona from Hoenn."

"Bugsy and Winona!?" Ash jumps. "How big is your family?"

"Oh, you battled them?" Lucian seemed slightly shocked. "You'd be surprised at how large and strong our family can be. This tournament is already shaping up to be quite interesting. Two Elite Fours and a Gym Leader from the same region, and a Frontier Brain and two Gym Leaders from different regions."

"Sounds like fun!" Dawn happily cheers. "I'm in!"

"Me too," Brock announces.

"Great!" Lucian smiles. "The tournament will be held in Tili Bay a few days from now, they're just getting things-"

A loud cracking noise interrupts Lucian, everyone looks around to find out where it's coming from. The ground beneath Ash and Anabel collapses. They scream as they fall with their Pokemon!

"Ash!" Dawn cries.

"Oooh," Ash shakes his head when he comes to. "Please tell me it's not another Team Rocket trap."

* * *

"Hey!" Meowth yells at the screen. "You take that back! We haven't been in the story since we were blasted you little twerp!"

James bonks Meowth in the head, "Will you please quit breaking the fourth wall? I'm trying to enjoy this."

Jessie leans over, "You like fanfics James?"

James takes out a rose, "What can I say? I like ships."

"So you like ships eh?" Meowth and Jessie runs off.

"Eeeeeeeiiiiiii-!" James runs away from the tugboat Jessie and Meowth were driving.

* * *

"Ash!" Dawn calls down the hole. "Are you okay down there?"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Electricity flies out of the hole, surprising the three above it.

"What's going on down there?" Lucian shouts.

Pikachu climbs out first, followed by a burnt Ash. A burnt Anabel and Espeon float out with Psychic.

"What happened down there?" Brock asks.

Ash held out a Thunderstone, "Pikachu found this right in front of him and shocked us. You know how Pikachu hates to evolve."

"It was a huge tunnel down there," Anabel tells them. "It seemed to stretch forever."

Lucian goes to examine the hole. "I've heard of these tunnels from Roark and Byron. They're all over Sinnoh. I guess your battle weakened the ground enough for it to come crashing down."

"Here Anabel," Ash tosses the Thunderstone to the Frontier Brain. "I'm sure someone will trade a Dawn Stone for it."

Anabel catches the evolutionary stone. "Thanks Ash. You know, that Thunderbolt kind of tickled."

"Haha," Ash laughed. "It did, I still feel all tingly."

Everyone laughs together.

_Lucian announces the coming tournament to Ash and his friends, what kinds of battles await them with two Elite Fours, two Gym Leaders and a Frontier Brain? Staaay tuuuuuned...

* * *

_

Author: Well, I guess I'll take a break from the main group for now and focus on some of the other important participants. That's right, it won't just be Flint, Volkner, Lucian, Anabel, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Bugsy and Winona, there'll be more to come! I don't have a complete cast list yet, but you'll see who's in at the next chapter.

Quiz time, Team Rocket! What's the name of Dawn's first rival?

Jessie: Rival? You mean a contest twerp?

Author: Wrong!

Meowth: That's cheating!

Author: And you're Team Rocket. That was also wrong.

James: I know, it was Zoey.

Author: That's correct!

Jessie: And how did you know that?

James: I make a habit of keeping track of who beats you in contests.

Jessie: What for?

James: So I can rub it in your face. HAAHA!

Jessie and James start struggling in a dust cloud.

Author: Well, that's all for now! See you again! Hopefully Soul Silver won't take up too much of my time. Hehehe *sweatdrops*. This is the team I'm planning on:

Meganium ("Lyra")

Espeon ("Anabel")

Arcanine ("Marley")

Garchomp ("Cynthia")

Empoleon ("Platinum")

Giratina


	4. If you announce it, they will come

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Author: For simplicities sakes, let's say all this happens at least a couple days after the previous chapter at different intervals.

**If you announce it, they will come**

High up in the clouds, a certain Gym Leader soars on her Steel Pokemon.

"How are you holding up Skarmory?" Winona asks her Pokemon. The bird squawks back energetically. "That's good to hear, we're still a little ways away from Sinnoh. Hmm?" Winona looks down below the clouds, she sees a school of Lapras travelling below. "Skarmory, can you fly lower?"

"Skar-skar!" The Steel bird chirps and drops below the clouds.

Winona watches closely at the herd of Lapras, but a Hyper Beam is fired right at them! She turns around to see a flock of Gyarados' chasing the Lapras.

"We have to help them," Winona tells her Pokemon. "Get in close!"  
"Skaaar!"

"Swellow, Altaria and Pelipper! I need your help!" Winona tosses her Poke Balls into the sky.

A Hyper Beam hits the lead Gyarados, causing the whole flock to turn to Winona's Swellow. They charge at it firing their own Hyper Beams.

"Alright!" Winona calls from a safe distance on her Skarmory. "Swellow, use Aerial Ace! Pelipper, use Steel Wing! And Altaria, use Dragon Breath!"

Swellow charged the nearest serpents and attacked both of them, Pelipper emerged from the water and hit another, Altaria dove in from above and breathed on yet another. The wild Gyarados were going crazy trying to stop the three flying Pokemon. Eventually Winona's Pokemon were able to deal enough damage to force the sea serpents to retreat.

The Gym Leader and her Pokemon watch as the Gyarados disappear into the distance. "You did great everyone! Return!" Winona calls back her three Pokemon. She turns to see the leader of the Lapras come up to her and say its thanks.

"You're welcome!" Winona happily smiles and waves before instructing her Skarmory back into the clouds.

* * *

"Here you go Jasmine," Nurse Joy hands over the Poke Balls back to their owner.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Jasmine thanks the nurse and turns to leave the Center. However, an out of place bug catching net grabs her attention. She walks over to it curiously seeing a boy looking at his digital camera, "Bugsy?"

"Jasmine!" Bugsy greeted his fellow Gym Leader. "Nice to see you again!"

"What are you doing here? The Pokethlon isn't for another week."

"I'm waiting for a boat to Sinnoh," Bugsy explains. "There's going to be a tag team tournament there soon."

"Sinnoh?" Jasmine suddenly starts thinking.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh," Jasmine snaps out of it. "Sorry, Sinnoh was where the Wallace Cup was held."

"Wallace Cup?" Bugsy is confused. "What's that?"

"It's an international Pokemon Contest," Jasmine told him. "I've always wanted to go to Sinnoh."

"You like Contests, Jasmine?" Bugsy asks her.

"Of course," she smiles at him. "I even participated in a few around here whenever I could. There was one that was held nearby just yesterday, I think the winner of that was a girl named May. Hey, can I join you in going to Sinnoh?"

"Sure!" Bugsy rejoiced. "It'll be fun! But, why are you here anyway?"

"I had to let my Pokemon recover after an official gym battle," she tells him. "Her name was Lyra, I think, she just challenged my Gym."

"I remember her!" Bugsy yells out. "She beat me a couple weeks ago."

"Well," Jasmine giggles. "She didn't have the same luck against me. I'm sure she'll be back soon, I have to tell her I'm going away. I'll meet you on the ship!"

Bugsy waves before looking back at his camera, his collection of Bug pictures, including a Pink Butterfree and a Butterfree with a yellow scarf.

However, unbeknownst to them, a certain coordinator was unintentionally listening in on their conversation. She adjusts her green bandana and decides to hop on the boat as well. _Look out Ash,_ she thinks to herself, giggling.

* * *

"Are you alright Lyra?" Khoury asks his friend. They were both on a path right next to the ocean, with Lyra looking out to see deep in thought.

"I was just thinking on how to beat that Steelix of hers," Lyra answers him.

"Yeah," Khoury reflected on her words. "Whitney and Morty were easy enough, but you don't have any Pokemon on you right now that can compete with a powerful Steel type like Steelix."

"Marrill, Bayleef, Girafarig, Ledian and Flaafy," Lyra calls their names, pondering.

"There you are!" They hear a familiar voice calling to them.

They turn to see Jasmine running towards them, waving.

"Jasmine?" Lyra asks.

"I'm glad I found you," Jasmine tells them. "Lyra, can we have our rematch some other time?"

"Some other time?"

"Bugsy is headed to Sinnoh to take part in a tag team tournament there," the Gym Leader tells them. "I've always wanted to visit Sinnoh, I thought I could use this opportunity to do just that."

"A tag team tournament?" Khoury questions.

"Yes," Jasmine bows "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No problem!" Lyra says excitedly. "I'll be going too!"

"Whaaa-? Lyra!" Khoury exclaims.

"It'll be fun, right?" Lyra smiles.

"Well, if you say so," Khoury sighs. "But I think I'll head back home for a while, I'm a little homesick."

"Aww, how come?"  
"Whenever I leave my father alone, he tends to make a big mess of things at home. I'll use this time to get back there and clean up. Just make sure you tell me when you get back."

"Alright!" Lyra follows Jasmine back to the Center. _I can't wait to see him again.

* * *

_

Marley waits at a Poke Center for her Pokemon to recover. She accidently sits near a pair of noisy boys.

"So, Lucas," one of them starts. "Do you want to join me in this tag team tournament?"

"I don't know Brendan," the other boy replies. "One of the Elite Four is participating right?"  
"Who cares?" Brendan tells him. "I'm sure we can take him together!"

"Haha!" Lucas laughs gently. "You're right, no one can stop us! So, where is this tournament again?"

"Weren't you listening? It's in Tili Bay!"

_Tili Bay, _Marley thought to herself. _I wonder if I'll meet Ash again._

"Waaaaiiiit!" A much louder boy runs to where the first two were conversing. "There's a tournament where? If you don't tell me I'll fine you!"

"Um, Tili Bay," Lucas nervously answers. Marley tilts her head to see the third boy was a very tall blond.

"Alright! I'm off in 5... 4...- forget it, here I GOOOOOOO!"

"A tournament in Tili Bay?" a certain super nerd that was listening in looks at a map, adjusting his glasses. "If my calculations are correct, Dawn and her friends should be around that area. I'm certain that they won't let something like this get by without taking part in it."

* * *

"Excuse me," A Nurse Joy looks over the waiting room. "Is there a Zoey here?"

"That's me," Zoey stands up and walks over to the nurse.

"There's a call for you," the nurse directs her to a certain video phone.

Zoey presses a button.

"ZO-ZO!"

"Ah!" Zoey jumped back slightly. "Miss Senior! Don't scare me like that."

"Have you heard the news?" Candice yells from the other side.

"Heard what?"

"There's going to be a tag team tournament in Tili Bay hosted by one of the Elite Four!"

"Huh? An Elite Four is hosting a tournament?"

"Not just any tournament, a TAG TEAM tournament! Come on Zo-zo, this will be a good way to raise your keyai before the Grand Festival!"

"Wait-Miss Senior, you're going to enter the tournament?"

"Of course! I can't wait to fight some strong opponents!"

"Hehehe," Zoey sweatdrops. "Well, I'm in. I can use the practice. And I'm sure this is something Ash and his friends will be in too."

"Great! See you there Zo-zo!"

_Me and Miss Senior in a tag team, I wonder what kind of combination we'll make, other than unstoppable. You better watch yourself Ash, it won't be like last time.

* * *

_

A swift figure jumps from tree to tree. The shadow speeds through the forest, hoping from branch to branch to branch. At the forest's edge, the figure jumps down and lands on both feet and one hand. The light of the sun reveals a young girl, her scarf blowing in the wind. She calmly walks up a hill overlooking a city.

"So that's Tili Bay," she mumbles to herself. "Time to see how far my training here has taken me."

The girl rushes down the hill towards the city.

* * *

"So this is where the tournament will be held soon," A boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder admires the building. "We still have a few days left Sparky, what do you say we do some exploring?"

"Pikachu!" his Pikachu agrees with him.

The boy turns around and walks past a few buildings, admiring the city. At the turn of a corner-

*POW*

"Owowowow..." The boy complains about the pain.

"Ugh," the one he ran into was a girl, dressed mostly in black and wearing a scarf. "I'm sorry about that."

"Chuuuu-" the Pikachu moaned.

They both got up together and his Pikachu climbed back up to the boy's shoulder.

"Why were you in a rush?" the boy asks her.

"I'm excited for the tournament coming up soon," she tells him. "I wanted to see the building it'll be held in."

"It's just over there," the boy pointed to a big, coliseum shaped building. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"I am," she answers him quickly. "I've been training here in Sinnoh with my Pokemon, this tournament is a great way to see how far I've gotten. What about you?"

"I'm entering it too," the boy replies. "I can't wait to battle some strong trainers."

"Do you want to have some practice?"

"Sure!"

"My name is Janine," the girl introduces herself. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ritchie," the boy replies. "It's my pleasure."

_What kind of battles await at the Tili Bay tag team tournament? Tune in next time: Same Poke time, same Poke channel.

* * *

_

Author: I think that's all I'll put in for now, there may be some last minute additions in future chapters. For storyline purposes, I'll probably have to make a couple OCs too.

Jessie: Hold up. It's a tag team tournament and we're not going to participate in it? It's a perfect chance for us to jump right back into the story.

James: That's right, we should be given the chance to regain our honour in this fanfic.

Author: Alright, if you say so. I'll make you participants as well, but in disguise. You're too recognizable to all these characters. But first! Quiz time! Who is Janine's father?

Jessie: Wait, what? That ninja twerp never even mentioned having a father.

Author: Wrongo.

James: About what? Not mentioning about a father?

Author: You're right, she never did say she had a father, but you're wrong in answering.

Meowth: It must be that one ninja Gym Leader back in Kanto.

Author: I guess I'll give it to you for that. Janine is the daughter of the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Koga.

James: How did you figure that out Meowth?

Meowth: I always try to keep a memento of our failed heists. Here's the one from that episode.

Meowth pulls out a Voltorb.

"Voltorb," it shines brightly and Self-Destructs.

Jessie: At least we'll be back into the story for a while.

Meowth: You do know we'll just end blasting out of it again right?

James: We better get some more lines at least.

TR: We're blasting off again!

Author: And there they go. Well, see you next time! Hopefully it won't be too long, Soul Silver is taking up a lot of my time XD.

Also, about Marley, I intended her to be in from the start but the episode she appears in hasn't aired when I uploaded this. So this Marley is mostly based on the one found in the games, but she already met Ash and co. in that episode. I'll adjust her if I need to but I'll keep her crush though.


	5. Let the battle be joined

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**Let the battle be joined**

Ash and his group make it to the Tili Bay Poke Center.

"Wow," Ash starts. "We made here much faster than I thought."

"It's because the city was so close," Lucian tells him. "We still have a couple days or so before the actual tournament starts."

"A couple days huh?" Ash ponders. "I guess we'll use the time to get some training in! Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"You can't train all the time," the Elite Four tells him. "Why don't you explore the city sometime? I'm sure you can use the time off to relax while we wait for the tournament to start. If any of the other participants are here already, you can also take time to get to know each other."

"He's right Ash," Brock agrees. "Relaxing can be a part of training too."

"If you say so," Ash calms down a bit. "I guess I'll explore the city then. You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Let me come with you!" Anabel hurries after him. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do."

"I'll practice some contest combinations for now," Dawn walks to the back of the Center.

"I better stock up on supplies," Brock leaves to search for a store.

"Then I guess I'll look for Winona and wait for Bugsy," Lucian tells himself. "Winona should be here already and Bugsy will be arriving soon." A shadow flies over him quickly. He turns his head up to see a giant bird Pokemon. "Speak of the devil." Lucian gives chase after it.

* * *

"That's it Glameow, just like that!"

Dawn hears a familiar voice from behind the Poke Center. "Zoey!"

"Dawn!" Zoey calls back to her, she and Glameow walk over.

"You made it!" Candice follows.

"Candice, you're here too?"

"Of course!" Candice makes a fist. "I'm going to strengthen my keyai! With me and Zo-zo, we'll win the tournament!"

"You're entering it too right?" Zoey asks Dawn.

"Of course!" Dawn proudly announces. "I can't wait to battle you for real."

"Haha!" Zoey laughs. "Well good luck to you."

"Same to you!"

* * *

Brock walks out of the store-

*POW*

"Hey what's the big idea? I'm going to fine you!"

"Huh? Barry?" Brock gets up while picking up the fallen supplies.

"It's you! One of Ash's friends right, Brock?"

"Y-yeah..." Brock can't believe Barry had to recall his name.

"That means Ash is here too!" Barry gets excited. "I knew it, he's going to be in the tournament! Now it's payback time!" Barry rushes off.

Brock just watches, stunned and confused.

* * *

Winona finally senses someone chasing after her and turns around. She sees Lucian on the ground following her. "Lucian!" Winona pats her Skarmory, signalling it to land.

Lucian rushes over to where they landed, "Enjoying the Sinnoh air, cousin?"

"It's nice and cool compared to Hoenn's," Winona tells him, feeling whatever breeze the ground level has. "Has my little bro arrived yet?"

"His ship should be here in a couple hours," Lucian tells her. "I hear he brought a couple friends to join in too."

"That's great!" Winona exclaimed. "The more the merrier!"

"My thoughts exactly," Lucian smiles. "Shall we head to the docks and meet them?"

"Why not? We have so much to catch up on."

* * *

"Well, what do you think Volkner?" Flint enthusiastically asks his friend. "This is where we'll be having our tournament, we're going to heat things up!"

"Can we cut down on the fire and electric puns, Flint?"

"Sorry, my bad."

"It's been too long since I really battled, let's hope everyone else gives us a good fight."

"I hear ya."

"Hurry up Lucas!"

The duo hears the yelling of an excited boy. They see one dressed mostly in black and red with a green bandanna and another mostly in blue and white with a red hat and scarf.

"Wait up Brendan!" the blue boy yells to his friend.

"So this is where it's going to be," Brendan informs his friend. "I can't wait to battle!"

"Before we do," Lucas calmly starts. "We should train with the time we have left, we have to get stronger to compete against an Elite Four."

"Haha!" Flint bursts out, startling the boys. "That's the spirit you two!" Flint raises an arm. "We'll see you both in the tournament!"

Flint and Volkner walk away from the building.

"Ah...!" Brendan was in awe. "That's it Lucas!" He grabs his friend's head with his arm. "We're going to train so we can beat an Elite Four!"

"You're... choking... me..."

* * *

"This is a wonderful park," Anabel walked alongside Ash as they explored.

"It is," Ash agrees. "I never thought there'd be one this big in a city like this."

The two of them climbed up a small hill in the middle of the park, a gentle breeze breathed through them.

Anabel's face flushed slightly and closes her eyes, "Can you hear it Ash? It's a wonderful song."

"Hear what?"

"The song of the wind."

"The what?"

The breeze and wind encircles Anabel,

"_Open your eyes, you will see the land_

_Open your ears, you will understand_

_Listen to the wind, hear what's in your heart_

_Listen to your heart, it's only just the start"_

The wind dies down gently as Anabel opens her eyes, her face is still flustered.

"That was a nice song," Ash complimented.

"T-thank you," Anabel blushed even more. "I-I made that up as a kid. I almost completely forgot about it until now."

"Really?" Ash looked puzzled. "Looks like you have the wind to thank for reminding you."

Pikachu face-palmed again.

_No, Ash. It wasn't the wind that reminded me. It was... _Anabel placed a hand on her heart.

A big bolt of electricity flew through the sky, all three of them took notice of it.

"What was that?" Anabel yells out.

"That looked like a Thunderbolt!" Ash replies.

Pikachu's ears twitched, "Pika!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder, the small Pokemon points to where the Thunderbolt came from. "Piipikachu!"

"He's saying there's an old friend over there," Anabel translates.

"Really?" Ash sounded puzzled. "Lead the way Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu runs off ahead of Anabel and Ash.

* * *

"Keep it up Sparky!" Ritchie cheered on his Pokemon. Several bystanders that happened to be around have decided to watch the battle.

"CHUUU! CHUUU! CHUUU!" Sparky fired off its Thunderbolt as the various Venomoths above it, each one disappearing after getting hit by the electric attack.

_That Sludge Bomb poisoned Sparky, _Ritchie starts to think. _And this Double Team she's using now, it's just to let the poison take its toll._

Sparky stopped firing his electricity, the little mouse dropped to one knee, panting hard.

"Is that all?" Janine cape blows in the wind. "Venomoth! Signal Beam!"

Venomoth gathers rainbow colored energy in its eyes and fires it at the weakened Pikachu.

"Sparky!"

Ritchie's Pikachu flew briefly before landing, revealing swirled eyes.

"Sparky are you alright?" Ritchie rushes over to his knocked out friend.

Sparky's eyes return to normal and answers its trainer happily.

"That was a great battle," Janine compliments Ritchie. "I hope we can meet again in the tournament."  
"Thanks," Ritchie replies. "I hope so too."

"Pika?" Sparky's ears twitched and the little Pokemon rushed over to the edge of the field.

"Sparky?"

"Pika!" another Pikachu jumped out of the bushes and greeted Sparky.

"Piipiipikachu!" Sparky hurries over to the other Pikachu they begin to dance with each other.

"Wait up Pikachu!" a familiar voice calls through the greenery.

"Ash!" Ritchie runs up to where the voice came from and is greeted by Ash and another boy.

"Ash?" A spectator runs over to where Ritchie was running to.

"Ritchie?" Ash runs up to him with his friend right behind him. "Ritchie! Is that really you?"

"It's good to see you again Ash," Ritchie sounded especially happy. "You got a new friend too! Hi there! My name's Ritchie."

"Hi," Anabel replies friendlily. "I'm Anabel."

"Are you here for the tournament too Ash?"

"Of course!" Ash tells him while making a fist. "I'm going to win it!"

"You'll have to get past me," a female voice startles Ash. Janine was hanging upside down from a tree branch with her head right next to Ash's. She jumps down and extends a hand to him. "My name's Janine, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash," Ash introduces himself. "And this is Anabel."

"Hello," Anabel waves.

"The two of us are-Marley?" Ash finally sees a familiar girl dressed in black.

"Marley?" the other three turned to where Ash was looking.

"Hello Ash," Marley waves to him. "I've come here to enter the tournament too. I knew I'd see you again."

_This girl..._Anabel thought to herself.

"That's good to hear," Janine starts. "That makes all of us rivals!"

"That is," Ritchie giggles. "Unless we end up partners with each other."

"What do say we all go back to the Poke Center?" Anabel suggests to the group. "I'm sure we'll be able to find even more people that'll be in the tournament."

"That's a good idea," Richie agrees. "My Pokemon could use a rest too."

* * *

"Hey, Flint," Volkner stops walking suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"What is it?" Flint puts a hand on his ear. "Sounds like a flute."

"Where's it coming from?" Volkner rushes away, following the sound.

"Volkner!" Flint chases

Volkner heads to where the sound was coming from, at a path near the ocean sat two girls. One seemed to be painting the scenery in front of her while the other played what appeared to be a shell. Volkner feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see the painter behind him.

"What?" Volkner looks back and finds the painter and the flute player still where they were. The one in front of him begins to dance around him.

"Hey Volkner!" Flint catches up. "Who is this?"

"I have no idea," Volkner confesses. "She just, appeared behind me."

"There you are!" the flute player walks up to the 'painter'. "I'm sorry if she bothered you."

"It's no problem at all," Volkner tells her. "That melody you played, what is it?"

"Oh," the flute player holds out the shell. "It's a ritual song from where I come from, I was the selected maiden at one time so I had to practice this. I grew fond of it after a while and I play whenever I can."

"Where you come from?" Flint asks. "You two aren't from around here?"

"Nope," she answers quickly. "We're not even from the same place. I'm from the Orange Islands and both of them are from Alto Mare. Let me introduce you!"

Flint and Volkner follow the girls to their painting friend. The painter notices them and gets up to meet them.

"You have to stop wondering off and bothering people like that," she tells 'herself'.

"Its fine," Flint calms her. "We came here following the song. My name is Flint, I'm one of the Elite Four in this region. This is Volkner, he's a Gym Leader."

"Very nice to meet you two," Volkner tells them.

"My name is Melody," the flute player introduces herself. "And her name is Bianca."

"It's a pleasure," Bianca bows.

"And who is she?" Flint mentions the other Bianca.

"Oh-her?" Melody stutters. "W-well her name is-"

"Lati," Bianca answers quickly. "Her name is Lati."

"She doesn't talk?" Volkner questions as Lati dances around him again.

"She can't," Bianca tells them.

"That's alright," Flint smiles. "Looks like she likes you Volkner!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"So, why are you girls here?" Flint asks the trio.

"We came to Sinnoh to do some sightseeing," Melody answers them. "We actually met on the boat ride here, when Lati heard my song. The three of us have been travelling around for the past few weeks now. You should see Bianca's artworks, she already drew Mt. Coronet, Lake Valor and Lake Acuity, Eterna Forest and the Marshlands."

"The reason was, we both saw the Wallace Cup on TV," Bianca tells them. "The two of us saw a small glimpse of Sinnoh through it and we wanted to see more."

"Nothing more than a coincidence really," Melody jokes.

"We were on our way to Sunyshore," Bianca starts. "I wanted to paint the Sunyshore Tower, I heard it's beautiful in the sunset."

"Trust me," Flint smiles. "It is, that's cause Volkner here helped out with it."

"Really?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Hey, you three want to see Volkner and me in battle? There's a tournament that's going to be held soon over there," Flint points to the coliseum. "Since you're on your way to Sunyshore, why not stop and enjoy watching its Gym Leader in action?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Melody jumps. "What do you think Bianca?"

"I have no problems with it," Bianca smiles. "What about you, Lati?"

Lati nods in excitement.

"Great!" Flint grasps the air. "We'll see you later then. Come on Volkner. Yeesh, and you say my hair is red, look at your face."

* * *

Lucian and Winona wait at the docks for Bugsy to get off the ship, behind him were two young females.

"Bugsy!" Winona gasps. "I can't believe you! Since when have you 'grown up'?"

"S-sis!" Bugsy defends himself. "This is Jasmine, she's a Gym Leader in Johto like me, and this is one of her challengers, Lyra."

"It's nice to meet you both," Jasmine bowed.

"Oh?" Lucian takes a closer look at Lyra. "You're one of the people that worked on the Johto Festival, right?"  
"Haha!" Lyra laughed. "Yep! That was me!"

"I see," Lucian thought. "So you're challenging the Johto Gyms. How are you fairing?"

"She just recently challenged me before we came here," Jasmine informed them.

"Yeah, but I lost," Lyra says so embarrassingly. "Jasmine said she was going to join in on a tournament, so I thought I'd come along and get stronger!"

"I like your spirit," Winona compliments. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to win this tournament."

"Winona?" the Gym Leader's ear hears a familiar voice.

Winona looks to where the voice came from and sees a face she knows, "May? What are you doing here?"

"I overheard Bugsy and Jasmine talking about the tournament in Olivine City," she explains. "I thought it would be a good idea to come back here."

"Oh," Jasmine finally recognizes her. "You're May, the runner up in the Wallace Cup."

"Ah," Lucian recalls. "I remember that, you were barely defeated by Dawn. I wonder what she'll say when she sees you."

"You know Dawn?" Lyra and May questioned together.

"You know Dawn?" the two then questioned each other.

"Of course! She's waiting in the Poke Center as we speak."

"Well then! Let's go!" Lyra cheered and went ahead.

"Hey!" May follows. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey! If it isn't Dawn!" Flint called out from the Poke Center.

"Flint! Volkner!" Dawn calls back.

"Where's Ash?" Volkner asks.

"He went out to explore the city a little," Dawn tells him. "Lucian suggested it."

"Wait, Lucian?" Candice interrupts. "Lucian's here too?"

"Of course," Flint smiles. "He's going to join the tournament."

"A Gym Leader and an Elite Four together really does sound disheartening, doesn't it?" Volkner shakes his head.

"Ooooh I can't wait!" Candice almost dances. "Such strong opponents."

"Miss Senior, you're embarrassing me..."

"Say, aren't you Candice?" Flint asks the Ice Gym Leader. "The Gym Leader of Snowpoint City?"

"Yep! That's me!" Candice proudly brags. "I'm going to enter the tournament and show you how strong my keyai is!"

"I can't wait to see it," Volkner smiles.

"Hey Dawn," Flint walks over to the coordinator. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Zoey," Dawn introduces her to them. "She's a coordinator like me."

"Then I guess you're going to head to the Grand Festival after this too, right?"

"That's right," Zoey nods. "This is also a good place to try out some combinations with Miss Senior."

"I can't wait to see them!" Dawn is definitely excited.

"Daaaaawn! I'm baaaaaack!" Ash calls out.

"Ash, you sound like you're married." Ritchie jokes.

"M-married? Me?" Ash jumps. Pikachu face-palmed.

All the girls except for Janine and Candice blushed slightly.

"A-anyway," Dawn rushes over to Ash. "Who are these two?"

"This is Ritchie," Ash starts the introductions. "He's an old friend of mine from Kanto, and this is Janine. She's here on some sort of training."

"My father wants me to take over the Gym someday, so I went away to do some self training. I choose this region."

"Your father?" Ash asks.

"Koga of the Fuchsia City Gym."

"Awa-?"

"Come to think of it," Ritchie ponders. "You had the Soul Badge back in Kanto, right?"

"The Soul Badge?"Janine questions. "That means you must've defeated my father." Janine smiles. "Then I hope we meet in the tournament."

"Yeah, same here."

"Hey Ash?" Dawn trots over. "What's Marley doing here?"

"She also came here to join the tournament," the boy replies.

"Are you sure about that?" Anabel asks, looking over at Marley.

"T-that's all it is," Marley bursts out.

"ASH! DAWN!" Ash and Dawn her some familiar voices. It was Lyra and May!

"Lyra! May!" the two cried in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard there was going to be a tournament from Jasmine," Lyra starts.

"So we followed her here!" May finishes.

"Jasmine's here too?" Ash can't believe it, so many familiar faces.

"I can't have my official Gym Battle until she comes back," Lyra explains. "So I decided to tag along!"

"And I just wanted another excuse to see you guys again!" May tells them.

"Ash?" three more familiar voices greeted the boy.

"Bugsy, Jasmine and Winona!" Ash runs over to them. "It's good to see you all again!"

"It's good to see you too," Winona smiles. "Don't expect us to lose this time."

"I can't wait," Ash replies.

"Oh, Anabel," Bugsy reaches into his bag. "I have a few Stones with me, are they what you were looking for?"

"Huh?" Anabel walks over to the Bug Leader. "How did you get so many Stones?"

"There's a Pokeathlon in Johto," the boy explains. "I was training my Pokemon there, and I won some Stones too. Here."

Bugsy showed her a variety of Stones; Fire, Water, Dawn, Shiny and Sun.

"A Dawn Stone!" Anabel awes. "That's what I've been looking for!"

"Here you are cousin," Bugsy hands her the stone. "You can have it."

"Really?" Anabel takes the Stone. "Thank you Bugsy!"

"Alright!" Flint yells out. "Since we're all friends here, I suppose I'll tell you something about the tournament."

Silence fills the Center as everyone listens in.

"Since this is a tag team tournament, you have to join with a partner. If you don't have a partner before the tournament starts, you will be randomly paired up with someone else who joined the tournament, and its first come first serve. We only have room for 32 teams. So if you guys want to have the best advantage, you better find your partner before registering."

"Well that's easy!" Candice jumps. "Me and Zo-zo are teaming up, and we'll show you our keyai!"

"Miss Senior..." Zoey sounded embarrassed.

"What do say little bro?" Winona asks Bugsy. "Want to battle together?"

"Sure do sis!"

"Hey Ash," Anabel walks up to the boy before anyone else could. "Have you decided on who you're going to team with yet?"

"I don't know," the boy crosses his arms. "I have too many friends to choose from."

"Well," Lucian interrupts his thoughts. "What about Anabel?"

"HUH?" almost the whole room said in unison.

"It's only fair, since she asked you first."

"B-brother..." Anabel puffed. "I-I guess we could team up. What do you think?"  
"Sure thing Anabel! We'll be the best team in the tournament!"

"Well," Ritchie sighed. "I guess I'll test my luck with the random thing."

"What about you Dawn?" May asks her fellow coordinator.

"I was actually going to ask her to be my partner," Lucian answers for Dawn.

"Wow..." Dawn awes. "Really?"

"Of course," Lucian smiles. "My original choice was Anabel, but right now she seems to be infatuated with Ash."

"BROTHER!" Anabel's face reddened.

"WHAAAAAT?!" most of the females cried.

"Hello everyone!" Brock arrived. "WHOA!" He notices all of the familiar faces in the-. "Achjak-kik-ki" Croagunk drags him off before he could do anything.

"There you are Ash!" Barry runs in.

"Barry?"

"You're entering the tournament too right? Well I've got news for you! I'm going to win it!"

"We'll see about that."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Flint's loud laughter caused all the ruckus to die down. "Well, that's enough excitement for today, eh? What do you all say? Let's get some sleep, we're all going to need it tomorrow."

* * *

Author: Man, this fic is crowded. Guess I put in a little too many characters. Oh well, that only means more exciting battles. But be wary though, I'll end up shifting focus between characters waaay to quickly. Now where'd Team Rocket go?

And apologies for Anabel's Pocahontas moment, I was doing some cleaning and I found an old Pocahontas cup I got from Disneyland way waay waaay back. Until next time!


	6. Teaming up

Author: 32 teams of 2, means 64 characters. But I have only 20 or so characters so far, most of the rest will be cameo appearances from other anime/video games as well as some "Special" appearances. I'm also going to use some names I remember I had when naming my characters in the Pokemon series.

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

**Teaming up**

The big party waits in the lobby of the coliseum, awaiting the time when the tournament begins.

"Hello Dawn," a familiar, creepy voice speaks to the coordinator.

"Eeek!" Dawn jumps and turns around. "Conway?"

"That's right," Conway adjusts his glasses. "I'm going to participate in this tournament as well. For old time sakes, would like to be my partner?"

"I'm sorry Conway," Dawn apologizes. "I already have a partner."

"Is that right?" Conway glares at Ash and Brock. "Well, a proposition then. We still have time before the registration starts, I would like to challenge your partner to a one on one battle outside. If I win, it will prove I'm the better choice to be your partner. Do you agree?"

"Are you su-"

"Great!" Conway rushed away. "I'll meet him outside."

"Ehehehe," Dawn sweat-drops.

Lucian giggles a bit, "I suppose I shouldn't keep him waiting. Don't worry, this should only take a couple minutes."

A couple minutes later...

"YOUR PARTNER'S AN ELITE FOUR?"

"You ran away so quickly, I didn't have time to tell you."

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Registration for the Tili Bay Tag Team Tournament will now begin! Will those who already have a partner register in the left desk, and those entering alone register in the right desk."

"This is it guys!" Ash tells them all. "Good luck in getting your partners!"

"I hope I get a beautiful girl!" Brock says with hearts in his eyes.

Ash and Anabel, Lucas and Brendan, Bugsy and Winona, Lucian and Dawn, Candice and Zoey. All of them registered together along with a few other teams. They watch from the lobby as all the single entrants enter a different room, perhaps to determine who their partner will end up being.

"Hey Anabel," Ash starts. "Have you already evolved your Snorunt?"

"Not yet," Anabel tells him. "I want to teach Frostlass Psychic as soon as I evolve it."

"Does all your Pokemon have Psychic?"

"Yeah," she answers honestly. "If they know Psychic, it makes it easier for me to understand them and I can send them my instructions mentally."

"We still have time," Ash tells her. "May be I can help."

"Really? Thanks Ash."

The two of them hurry outside.

"Where are they headed?" Dawn looks on.

"Probably to teach Froslass Psychic," Lucian tells her. "All of her Pokemon know it, it helps with her ability."

"Ooooh!" Candice jitters. "When's this tournament going to start?"

"We have to wait for them to make teams," Zoey reminds her.

"Hey Lucas," Brendan talks to his partner. "I hope we get to fight Flint and Volkner first!"

"Don't say stuff like that," Lucas worries. "Or it'll really end up happening."

* * *

"Alright my friend, time to come out." Anabel calls out her Snorunt. "Here, this is what you've been waiting for." She holds out the Dawn Stone. Snorunt jumps around excitedly and touches it.

Snorunt glows a bright white color and grows, "Froslass...!"

"Hello Froslass!" Anabel greets her new Pokemon.

"Lass, froslass!"

"Haha," Anabel giggles. "You're really happy now. Alright, Froslass. I'm going to teach you Psychic. Come out Alakazam!"

"Kazam!"

"Alakazam, I'll need your help to teach Froslass Psychic."

"Ka!"

Ash looks at his partner, "Alright Pikachu, are you ready for this?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps down from Ash's shoulder and in front of Froslass.

"Ready when you are!"

* * *

"I wonder how they're going to do the random numbers," Brock mutters.

"It's simple really," Conway explains. "They'll pass around a box with balls in them. The balls themselves have numbers written on them. Each pair with a matching number will be a team for this tournament."

Sure enough, a box with balls is passed around and everyone took a number.

* * *

"All right!" Barry yells out. "Who's got number 23?"

"I do," a mysterious figure walks up to him, he wears a suspicious black hood and cape around his whole body. "My name is Wally, Wally Ace."

"Why are you dressed so weird?" Barry asks at first. "Well it doesn't matter, as long as you're strong! I'm Barry!"

"Oh believe me, I am very strong, Barry," the figure smiles.

But in the corner watching them, was another mysterious figure. He recalls the conversation he had earlier in the shadows.

"_Are you Riley?"_

"_You're-"_

"_Shh, please. It's better not to mention me. I heard a lot of great things about you from Cynthia and Steven. That's why I thought I could get you to help me on this case and called you here."_

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"_Just keep an eye on all the competitors, I'm sure that the smuggling ring will be looking for good targets. Try not to mention any of this to anyone, if they find out we're on to them, they'll leave before we can catch them."_

"_But, I can't participate now, the registration's closed."_

"_That's why I'll be participating, to get a better look at all of them myself. I have also informed Cynthia and her partner about this, they'll be keeping an eye out too."_

"_Why don't we inform more people? Like the Elite 4?"_

"_I don't want to cause a panic, nor do I want a lot of people getting involved. The less there are, the smaller the chances of them getting hurt."_

"_Alright, I won't tell anybody unless I have to."

* * *

_

"Number 15?" Brock calls out. "Please be a girl, please be a girl!"

"How unfortunate," Conway tells him, showing off his number, matching Brock's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Brock screams out loud.

* * *

"Hey, does anyone have 18?" May looks around for whoever might have her number.

"I do," Marley walks up to the coordinator, showing her matching number.

"That's great!" May jumps in joy. "We'll make a great team!"

"Y-Yeah!" Marley agrees.

* * *

Janine runs around the room swiftly, looking for number 22. She finds it in the hands of Jasmine.

"So," Jasmine smiles. "You're my partner?"

"It's an honor," Janine bows.

"Please, it's nothing really."

"I hope to learn a lot from you, Jasmine of Olivine Gym."

* * *

"I wonder who has number 28?" Ritchie looks around. Sparky's ears twitch slightly.

"28! 28!"

"Pika!" Sparky points in the direction it hears the voice.

"28!" Lyra calls out again.

"Lyra!" Ritchie calls her.

"Ritchie! You're 28?"

"Yep!" Ritchie holds out his number.

"Great!" Lyra rushes over to him. "I'm sure we can win this tournament!"

"That's right!"

* * *

"Would all teams please make their way to the stadium. I repeat, would all teams please make their way to the stadium."

"Looks like it's time!" Ash tells Anabel.

"Yeah," Anabel calls back her Pokemon. "She managed to learn it, but she still hasn't mastered it."

"Don't worry," Ash puts a hand on her should and gives a thumbs up. "I'm sure Forslass will master it soon."

"You're right," Anabel and Ash make their way into the coliseum.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer roars into the microphone. "It's now time to begin the Tili Bay Tag Team Tournament! Let's give a big hand for all our contestants!"

All the teams entered the stadium together at the roar of the crowd.

"Wow!" Ash looked around as he waved with Anabel. "This place is a lot bigger than I thought."

"It does, doesn't it?" Anabel agrees. "And look at all the teams here, this is going to be fun."

"Yeah!"

"Pika!"

"All right then everyone!" The announcer screams. "Here is how this is going to work. For the first round, each team will sit in pairs around the battlefield, at those chairs will be an envelope revealing their numbers. Then our randomizer will decide which 2 teams will do battle. Our tournament brackets will fill up based on the results of the numbers.

Whoever makes it to the top will have the chance to do battle against..."

The announcer stops speaking and points to the sky. A Garchomp and a Dragonite circle around in the air, there's a figure riding on each of them. The two dragons fly down to the center of the stadium and land softly on the ground, revealing the champions Cynthia and Lance!

"Cynthia and Lance?!!" Ash jumped as the crowd roars in delight and excitement.

"Flint?" Volkner turns to his partner.

"I had no idea," the hot head answers him. "They didn't tell me what they planned for the winners. But this will make things even more interesting, don't you think?"

"That was some pretty fancy flying Lance," Cynthia complimented.

"You were very graceful," Lance replies.

Both Champions finish waving to the crowd and fly up to their private seats.

"Alright everyone! Time to find out who the first teams will be!"

Everybody stares at the big screen just above the stadium, 2 random numbers are being generated at the same time.

"It looks like... numbers 22 and 18! Whoever has those numbers please make their way to the battlefield."

"Well, that's not us." Ash moaned.

"Haha," Anabel giggles. "Oh, Lucian and Dawn are moving to the center."

"Really?" Ash jump back up, hoping to see the battle.

"This round's battlers are our very own Elite Four, Lucian! With the winner of the Wallace Cup, Dawn!"

The crowd cheers as the two of them waved.

"Their opponents are... Cell and Frieza!"

"I do hope you're really to lose," Cell taunted.

"Elite or not, you're no match for us," Frieza smirks.

"Looks like someone," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "Is full of himself."

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" Dawn screams. "I'll show you what I've got!"

The announcer gets out of the way, "Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Bronzong!" Lucian calls out his Pokemon.

"Let's go Piplup!" Dawn tosses Piplup forward.

"Hmph, take them out Cacturne!"

"Obliterate them Zangoose!"

"Alright Piplup," Dawn takes the initiative. "Hit Cacturne with Peck!"

"I don't think so," Freiza smiled. "Stop it with Pursuit!"

Zangoose tackles Piplup hard.

"Piplup no!"

"Bronzong," Lucian commands. "Use Gyro Ball!"

Cacturne suddenly appears in front of Bronzong and Sucker Punches the bell Pokemon. Cell smirks.

"Now Zangoose! While it's down, Close Combat!"

"Iron Defence!" Lucian calls out. His Bronzong brings its guard up to protect form the multiple hits of Zangoose.

"Piplup! Help out with BubbleBeam!"

"Piiiiplupluplupluplup!" The BubbleBeam knocks away Zangoose from Bronzong.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cell laughs. "Needle Arm!"

Cacturn clotheslines Piplup hard, knocking it sky high.

"Bronzong! An opening!"

Bronzong gathers energy into its arms and spins into the Cacturne.

Cell only smiles, "Payback."

Cacturne tackles Bronzong for twice the damage. Piplup lands on the ground next to the giant bell, barely hanging on.

"Looks like it's over," Frieza taunts.

"Not even an Elite Four is invincible," Cell laughs. "Not to finish this! Cacturne! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Zangoose! Hit it with Shadow Ball!"

Cacturne brings both its arms to one side and gathers energy between them. Zangoose raises a claw above its head and dark energy starts swirling around above it.

"Bronzong! Stop them with Flash Cannon!"

Cacturne, Zangoose and Bronzong charge up their attacks. The stadium fills with energy.

"ATTACK!"

All three fire their energy, causing a big energy struggle in the middle of the field.

"This must be hard for it with all those wounds," Cell mocks. "I'm sure this will make them BURN!" Cacturne increases its Hyper Beam. Bronzong is losing the battle!

Zangoose is knocked away by a Hydro Pump!

"What?" Cell turns to see Piplup still standing.

With Zangoose gone, Cacturne can't hold back Bronzong! The bell's Flash Cannon hits the cactus, KOing it.

"The winners are Lucian and Dawn!" The announcer cries out and the crowd roars.

"Phew," Dawn sighed. "That was a close one."

"That'll do Bronzong, that'll do." Lucian praises his Pokemon.

"Wow," Anabel smiles. "I didn't think they could get that close to losing."

"That was an awesome battle!" Ash yells.

"Hehe. This tournament is just beginning!"

_The tournament has just started, and the winners will battle the Champions Cynthia and Lance. However, something dark lurks in the shadows. A mysterious group has also entered, what are their schemes and how far will they go? Find out next time!

* * *

_

Author: Well now, things are getting interesting at last. Everyone has partnered with everyone else, Champions Lance and Cynthia are a part of this tournament and will face the winner. However, there is some dark intent lurking about, can Riley stop them before they do any harm? See you all next time!


	7. Heaven or Hell! Let’s Rock!

Author: Like I said in the previous chapter, several cameos and "Special" appearances. I'll explain all the cameos and where they came from at the end. This chapter is going to be very quick and very messy. Trying to type out all these battles is going to be a big pain, so I'll just skip them all except for one. It was either that or 5 chapters straight of nothing but battles.

* * *

**Heaven or Hell! Let's Rock!**

"Our next numbers are... 4 and 12!"

"I wonder who it is this time," Ash gets excited.

"Hey, is that... May?" Anabel wonders.

"It can't be," Ash ponders. "May's right there with Marley, and that person is wearing blue."

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?"

"It's not just May," Ash looks around. "There's someone that looks like Dawn too. And that guy is wearing a red version of my old clothes."

"Hey hey Lucas!" Brendan points to the field. "Doesn't that guy look just like me?"

"Yeah he does," Lucas agrees. "But at least he isn't as hyperactive as you."

"You're- heeeeeey, I'll get you for that!" Brendan grabs Lucas' head. "Hey look! There's a guy that looks just like you too! And he looks like a glutton!"

"Brendaaaan, that hurts!"

"I wonder if these clothes are in style?" May looks over herself.

"I wonder where she got that scarf," Dawn looks over at her look alike.

"This match is between Ruby and Sapphire against Kyosuke Nanbu and Aisaka Sayo!"

* * *

Cynthia and Lance watch from above as the battle begins. Ruby and Sapphire call out a Delcatty and Aggron, their opponents call Rhyperior and Misdreavous.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asks as the Rhyperior and Aggron wrestle.

"That boy," Cynthia stared and Lance followed her eyes.

"Ash?"

"You've met him?" Cynthia turned to Lance as Ruby and Sapphire won the fight.

"You've heard of both the Lake of Rage and the Hoenn incidents right?"

"The ones you were involved in?" Cynthia turns to him as Brock's Croagunk and Conway's Heracross battled Fuuka Yamagishi's Kirlia and Phoenix Wright's Chatot.

"He was there too," Lance turns to her as Kirlia is KO'd.

"I heard that Ash was at the time and space distortion at Alamos town," Cynthia wondered as Chatot lost the fight. "As well as the Giratina incident."

"He was also involved in the Lugia crises, the Unown mystery, the Alto Mare near disaster and the Manaphy mission." Lance explains as Jessilina and Jamesilina's Seviper and Carnivine battle Orihime and Naruto's Mr. Mime and Ninetails.

"Ash was in all of those incidents?" Cynthia asks. The battlefield was covered in smog, but Mr. Mime and Ninetails were soon knocked out of it, unable to battle.

"I investigated them all personally," Lance tells her while Barry and Wally Ace's Empoleon and Milotic battle Kenshiro and Nausicaa's Machamp and Togekiss. "But considering how big this world is, Ash may have been involved in a lot more than we know."

"Perhaps," Cynthia looks down again. Barry and Wally Ace had just won their battle. Wally Ace looks up to them and smirks.

"He knows we're watching," Lance observes while Diamond and Platinum take the stage against Neon and Amber.

"We need to make sure nothing terrible happens here, before he gets involved." Cynthia starts as a Bastiodon, Rapidash, Luxray and Staraptor battle it out. "It's the very least we can do for him."

"How do you know Ash anyway?"

"He and his friends were a part of the Mt. Coronet situation." Cynthia answers as Diamond and Platinum win their match.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Lance smiles. "He seems to make friends everywhere he goes, people and Pokemon. Even legendary ones."

"There really is something special about him," Cynthia thinks. Flint and Volkner's Jolteon and Flareon appear on the field, their opponents Date and Fate call their Garchomp and Sandslash.

"That boy has great potential," Lance mentions as Jolteon's Double Kick knocks back Sandslash and Flareon's Giga Impact rams Garchomp. The two Eeveelutions then hammer them with Quick Attack, finishing the match.

"I can sense it too," Cynthia replies as Brendan and Lucas take the field against Kula Diamond and Tim Rhymeless.

* * *

"Ooooh!" Ash shivers. "When is it going to be our turn to battle? This is taking too long!"

"They really did put a lot of teams in this," Anabel observes Brendan's Swampert and Lucas' Infernape battle Kula and Tim's Froslass and Ampharos.

"Piiika," Pikachu smiles at is trainer. He knows how anxious Ash can get. Brendan and Lucas just won their battle.

"It can't be that much longer now..." Ash grumbles lightly as Zoey and Candice's Leafeon and Sneasel take to the field against Tilia and Xion's Espeon and Dusknoir.

"Haha," Anabel smiles. However, she senses a strange emotion nearby.

Pikachu's ears perked up, as if sensing it too.

_What is this? It's... happy and... playful?_

"Pika!"

Anabel knows what Pikachu is talking about, she quickly grabs Ash's hat just as a 'wind' blows by.

"Uhh, Anabel? What was that?"

"I felt something in the air, I didn't know what it was. I think... it's gone now."

"Well, can I have my hat back please?"

"Oh! So sorry about that."

Zoey and Candice finish their battle with a spectacular combination, as expected of a Coordinator.

* * *

Lati sits back down next to Bianca and Melody.

"We can go talk to him after the battles are done today, you'll be able to play with him then," Bianca tells her mirror.

"Who are you talking about?" Melody asks them.

"N-nobody," Bianca gets defensive.

* * *

"Now let's spin those numbers once more!" the announcer roars.

"Please me us, please be us," Ash prays, Pikachu sighs.

"It's numbers 24 and 7!"

"7?" Ash jerks up. "That's us! Finally!" The boy runs up to the battlefield. Anabel only laughs as she follows him. "Now who's our opponents?"

"That's us Ash," a boy with a net answers.

"Bugsy!" Ash cries. "And Winona!"

"You may have beaten us before Ash," Winona starts. "But you won't win so easily this time!"

The announcer raises his hand, ready to drop it. "This match will be Ash, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto and Anabel, a young girl that's already a powerful Frontier Brain, vs the Johto Bug Gym Leader Bugsy, and the Hoenn Flying Gym Leader Winona."

"Wait up!" Barry yells. "Did he just say Frontier Brain?"

"That's what it sounded like," Wally Ace answers him.

"Hmph," Barry sat back down. "Well, even if she is a Frontier Brain, she'd be no match for my dad."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Staraptor," Ash pulls out a Pokeball. "Let's show them how strong you are!"

"Go my friend!" Anabel throws her ball.

"Swellow, let's fly circles around them!"

"Come on out Scizor!"

Staraptor, Froslass, Swellow and Scizor appear on the field.

"Froslass?" Ash turns to Anabel. "Are you sure it's ready?"

"She wants to test out her new powers just as much as I do," she smiles back. "I can't make a psychic link yet, but we can still battle our best!"

"She evolved her Snorunt already?" Bugsy questioned. "I thought she'd use one of her Psychic types."

"There's no use complaining about it now," Winona tells him.

"Alright! Staraptor, let's start this off with Quick Attack!"

"Swellow, use Quick attack too!"

The two birds enter a high speed battle, each one trying to hit the other.

"So this is a Sinnoh Flying type," Winona admires. "Swellow! Aerial Ace!"

"Staraptor! Use Aerial Ace too!"

"What?" Winona watches as both their birds fly even faster than ever. "To use Aerial Ace like that, Ash has really gotten better since the last time we battled."

"Scizor! Hit it with Superpower!"

Scizor flies right through Froslass.

"What the?"

"I'm sorry Bugsy," Anabel tells her cousin. "Froslass might look like an Ice type but its part Ghost too. That means Fighting type moves can't hurt it. Froslass, use Psychic!"

Scizor is psychically tossed back to where it came from.

"If Fighting and Normal moves won't work," Bugsy grips his net and stands it right next to him. "We'll have to use other moves. Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

Scizor flies in fast and punches Froslass in the face.

"Froslass!"

"Anabel!" Ash looks over.

"Keep your focus on your opponent Ash!" Winona reminds him. "Steel Wing!"

Swellow's wings glow and slams them into Ash's Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Ash calls as his bird recovers from the attack.

"Okay Swellow! Maximum speed! Use Agility and combine it with Aerial Ace!"

Swellow climbs up, high into the sky at an alarming speed, flying out of sight. Ash and Staraptor search the clouds.

"There it is Staraptor!" Ash points at a rapidly diving Swellow. "Stop it with Brave Bird!"

Staraptor engulfs itself with energy and flies straight towards the charging Swellow.

"So that's Brave Bird," Winona watches.

A large explosion fills the sky as the ground is being hit by Icy Wind. Scizor moves much too fast for Froslass to hit while Scizor can still Bullet Punch Froslass from all sides with its speed.

"Y-y-y-ou c-c-can't h-h-h-it S-s-s-ciz-z-zor li-k-k-ke th-h-hat," Bugsy shivered from the cold.

_Froslass can't take much more of this..._

"Staraptor!" Ash cries, his Pikachu follows suit, as his Flying Pokemon falls from the air. "Get up!"

"I see," Winona thinks. "So Brave Bird is a very powerful but risky attack that also damages the user. Thank you for letting me see it Ash, however... Swellow! Finish it with Aerial Ace!"

"Bullet Punch again!" Bugsy calls. His Scizor uppercuts the Froslass, sending to land in front of Anabel.

"Froslass!" Anabel calls, watching her Pokemon get up. _That's a relief, but we're no match for Bugsy's Scizor like this. Froslass' Ice type attacks should work great against Winona but I can't let my guard down around Bugsy._

"Staraptor!" Ash watches as his bird recovers but continues diving while it's being chased by the Swellow. _Winona has gotten a lot stronger than I remember. And I know that she won't fall for the same trick twice, there's got to be a way to take her by surprise somehow._

Ash's and Anabel's eyes connected, they can see both concern and hope in each other. Ash smiles and Anabel nods happily.

"Staraptor!" "Froslass!"

"Close Combat!" "Ice Beam!"

Staraptor increases its speed and dives faster as Froslass begins to charge up icy blue energy. Scizor closes in rapidly as Froslass turns and aims for the sky. Staraptor dodges the Ice Beam, which hits the Swellow chasing it, while the bird tackles the Steel Bug and proceeds to punch and kick it. Swellow crashes on the ground as Staraptor headbutts Scizor. Froslass and Staraptor nod and smile at each other.

"Scizor and Swellow are unable to battle! The winners are Ash and Anabel!"

"Yeah! We did it!" Ash jumps around joyously and instinctively hugs Anabel.

Anabel's face turned beet red, "A-Ash! P-please let me go!"

"Oh," Ash calmed down a little and released Anabel. "So sorry about that, I guess I got a little too excited."

"Y-yeah," Anabel twiddled with her fingers.

* * *

As Lucian watched smiling, he used one of his fingers to close Dawn's mouth shut.

"Lyra?" Ritchie waved his hand in front of Lyra, no response.

"Hm? What's wrong Zo-zo? You're face is all red."

"A-a-a-ah, it's nothing Miss Senior!" Zoey laughs lightly.

May and Marlene just stared.

"Wow," Melody smiles. "I didn't know he was so bold."

"Huh?" Bianca and Lati turned to look at her.

"It was a different girl back then but you should've seen his girlfriend when I gave him a 'traditional welcome'," Melody recalls happily. "You can tell that she was jealous. Hehe."

Bianca and Lati blushed, "You... know Ash?"

"I met him a while back at the Orange Islands, waaaiiit a minute..." Melody leans over to Bianca and Lati. "Don't tell me you two know him too..."

"W-well..." Bianca got all defensive. "We do, one of his friends won the Water Chariot Festival in Alto Mare. I offered to paint a picture of them, but I could never find it after I finished it." Bianca thinks as Lati shies away.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," A Gym Leader sighed as he slowly walked towards the ringing phone. "Can't a guy enjoy his holes in peace?" He picks up the phone half-heartedly. "Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Ah! Roark!" Byron sounded enthusiastic. "What's happening?"

"Have you heard of the tournament that Elite Four Flint was hosting?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I'm sure I saw Jasmine there!"  
"What? Jasmine?" Byron looks all over the room while the room looking for something. "Where's my remote? WHERE'S MY REMOTE?"

"Why don't you just turn it on by hand? Hmm...? Looks like some guys called Leo and Gaia won their match against Yulie Ahtreideand Len Kagamine."

"I can't use my hands because I put my TV too high!"

"Why'd you put it so high in the first place?"

"Because I had a remote!"

"Daaad!" Roark let out a sigh. "Then, why don't you just use your shovel?"

Byron stops panicking. "Now why didn't I think of that?" The Steel Gym Leader pulls out his shovel and uses it to turn on the TV. He sees Gold and Silver's Sudowoodo and Weavile win against Reiji and Xiaomu's Houndoom and Jolteon.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm back!" Angie calls her parents, she finds them watching TV.

"Angie! How are the Pokemon doing?" her mother asks.

"They're doing great! What's happening?"

"There's a tournament at Tili Bay," the father explains. "You just missed Ash's battle."

"Really?" Angie jumps onto the couch to join them as Ritchie and Lyra's Butterfree and Girafarig battle Naoto Shirogane and Hideyoshi Kinoshita's Ledian and Gardevoir.

"Yes," her mom tells her. "He was partnered with another girl."

"What?"

"Oh, they seemed so happy together when they won their battle." Angie's mother giggles.

"Erg-gk-gk..."

"Is something wrong Angie?"

"N-nope! Nothing! Ahaha!" Angie laughs as Ritchie and Lyra win their battle.

* * *

"...an... ...ear me... ?"

"Hang on Gary!" Tracey twiddles with the antenna's a little. "There we go!"

"Now it's fixed!" Oak tells his grandson. "What's this about?"

"Nothing important," Gary tells him. "I just thought I'd feed you an interesting tournament that's happening right now in Sinnoh. We've got trainers all over the world here."

"Oh really?" Oak crosses his hands. "Is our favourite trainer taking part in it too?"

"Of course!" Gary smiles. "It wouldn't be like Ash to skip out on something like this. Here we go!"

Oak and Tracey watch as their screen changes to a battle between Red and Yellow and Zero and Iris.

"Is that Ash?"

"No," Gary answers off screen. "It's just a look alike, Ash already had his battle earlier today. But it took you guys so long to fix your connection that you missed it. I think the announcer said both of them were from Tellap Town."

"Oh! Tellap Town!" Oak smiles.

"Yup, surprised me too."

"Tellap Town?" Tracey asks.

"It's a small town on the opposite side of Kanto, a friend of mine, Professor Kao, lives there."

"Tellap Town and Professor Kao?"

"Yes Tracey," Oak starts. "I realize that Tellap and Kao are backwards of Pallet and Oak."

"They might be here for to help Professor Kao. Anyway, that's not important."

"How long is this tournament going to be?" Oak questions.

"A few days," Gary answers.

"That's good to hear," Tracey tells him. "I'll tell Misty about this."

"And I'll go inform Delia," Oak walks over to a phone as Red and Yellow with their battle.

* * *

"Hey, Roark," Bryon sounded grumpy as Marley and May's Arcanine and Munchlax battle Tai and Sora's Charizard and Pidgeot. "Are you sure Jasmine hasn't battled yet?"

"I'm sure dad," Roark answers. "There's only one battle left so she'll have to fight now."

* * *

"Achoo!" Jasmine sneezed.

"Bless you," Janine tells her.

"Thank you," Jasmine thanks her as May and Marley win their battle.

Jasmine and Janine walk up to the field for the last battle of the day against Marona and Momo.

* * *

"Aaalllrrriiiggghhhttt!" Bryon poses, flexing his arms. "Come on Jasmine! Show them that you loooooooveeeee defence!"

"Daaad..." Roark sighed out as Jasmine and Janine release their Steelix and Weezing.

"I looooveeee Steeellliiiix!" Byron poses as the ground behind him explodes. "And I love Jasmine too!" He poses again with another explosion.

"Dad? You're creeping me out."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, Jasmine looks so much like her mother now... I'm sure she'll be proud. I know I am."

* * *

"Achoo!" Jasmine sneezes again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Janine asks.

"I'll be fine, what do you say we finish this?"

"Steelix!" "Weezing!"

"Iron Tail!" "Sludge Bomb!"

The opponent's Leafeon and Blissey are knocked out in the double attack. Jasmine and Janine win their match.

* * *

"That's funny," Tracey hangs up the phone. "It's not like Misty to leave the Gym. Where could she be?"

"Tracey!" Oak called. "Have you called her yet? Ash's mother will be here tomorrow to watch the next round!"

"I can't seem to reach her, I even tried the Pokemon Center in Cerulean. She might've gone somewhere else."

"How very odd... why don't you try again later tonight or tomorrow then?"

"Good idea."

* * *

"Okay folks let's give it up for this round's winners!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the contestants wave to them.

"We'll continue this tournament tomorrow, until then everyone!"

* * *

"_So, what do you think?"_

"_Was there ever any doubt? All the trainers here are top notch."_

"_Then, we'll proceed according to plan?"_

"_Of course. This is the biggest jackpot we've ever had."

* * *

_

"Riley," Cynthia walks over to the thinking gentleman.

"Cynthia, Lance."

"What do you think?" Lance goes straight to the subject.

"There's too many people to keep an eye on, it could still be any one of them."

"However," Cynthia explains. "There's too many innocents that could get involved, we need to solve this fast."

"This ring is a tricky one," Lance comments. "They're even in Johto and Kanto. All we ever capture are low level grunts. With any luck there'll be someone with a rank we can arrest."

"Shouldn't we tell Ash about all this?" Riley suggests.

"No," Lance answers bluntly. "Knowing him, he'll want to help in any way he can, regardless of the risk to his own self. He should be kept out of it for as long as possible."

"He has a habit of getting involved anyway," Cynthia stares at the battlefield, remembering Ash's battle there as well as her own encounters with him.

"Even so," Lance looks at the now empty field too. "We have to avoid that at all costs. Unlike most people, they won't hesitate to order an attack on another person. Their grunts alone give local police forces trouble. If he ends up being dragged into this, try not to drag him even deeper into it. It will be a devastating day in the world if a trainer like him-"

"I don't even want to think about it," Cynthia interrupts. "We should split up now in case they may be watching."

"Agreed," Lance tells them. "Riley, why don't you stay at the Pokemon Center? We'll need a pair of eyes in there. I'll scout out the harbour." Lacne releases his Dragonite and takes off.

"Then I'll head to the police station to see if they found anything." Cynthia calls out Garchomp and flies away.

* * *

A big group of trainers make their way from the coliseum to the Pokemon Center. They were all talking about what had happened in the first round.

"Hey Ash," Bugsy runs over to him. "When you and Anabel switched targets, what made you two decide to do that at the last minute?"

"I don't know," Ash tells him truthfully. "We saw our Pokemon in trouble and I guess we were both thinking the same thing. We knew we had each other's backs, I guess our Pokemon sensed what we wanted to do too, either that or Anabel managed to get through to them with her power."

"I don't think that's the case," Lucian walks over. "Both you and Anabel have very strong bonds with your Pokemon. Not only that, your friendship together is also quite powerful. Pokemon are more in tune with nature than we are, that includes emotions. Your Pokemon simply felt your thoughts and acted upon it." Lucian looks back to see all the girls chatting behind them, and the smiling Anabel.

"Huh?" Brock suddenly stops. "Hey, Ash. Look!"

"Huh?" Ash stops to stare ahead of himself, everyone does the same. They all see a girl in yellow with orange hair waving at them. "Misty!"

"Misty?" Lucian questions.

"A friend of ours from way back," Brock answers. "It's strange though, she's wearing her old clothes."

"I see," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "This just gets curiouser and curiouser."

_Even Misty has arrived in Sinnoh! Everyone has completed and won their first round of battle, now to take a rest and prepare for the next. What's going to happen during their rest? And, the mysterious organization that even the Champions are worried about. They're after the Pokemon, can they be stopped here?

* * *

_

Author: Well now, that's one more surprise appearance. And MAN did I ever rush this chapter. Sorry if I went by too quick on the battles, kinda had to since there's so much. Anyway, what's Anabel going to do now with all these girls around Ash?

As promised, a list of all the battles and where the characters came from:

Lucian/Dawn vs Cell/Frieza: Dragonball Z  
Ruby/Sapphire vs Kyosuke/Sayo: Super Robot Wars/Mahou Sensei Negima  
Brock/Conway vs Fuuka/Phoenix: Persona 3/Phoenix Wright  
Jessilina/Jamesilina vs Orihime/Naruto: Bleach/Naruto  
Barry/Wally Ace vs Kenshiro/Nausicaa: Fist of the North Star/Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind  
Diamond/Platinum vs Neon/Amber: Old names I used  
Flint/Volkner vs Date/Fate: Sengoku Basara/Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha StrikerS  
Brendan/Lucas vs Kula/Tim: King of Fighters/Wild ARMs 2  
Zoey/Candice vs Tilia/Xion: Ar Tonelico 3/Kingdom Hearts 356/2 days  
Ash/Anabel vs Bugsy/Winona  
Leo/Gaia vs Yulie/Len: Old names I used, Wild ARMs 4/Vocaloid  
Gold/Silver vs Reiji/Xiaomu: Namco X Capcom  
Ritchie/Lyra vs Naoto/Hideyoshi: Persona 4/Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu  
Yellow/Red vs Zero/Iris: Megaman X4  
Marley/May vs Tai/Sora: Digimon  
Jasmine/Janine vs Marona/Momo: Phantom Brave/Xenosaga

So the next round will be

Lucian/Dawn vs Ruby/Sapphire  
Brock/Conway vs Jessilina/Jamesilina  
Barry/Wally Ace vs Diamond/Platinum  
Flint/Volkner vs Brendan/Lucas  
Zoey/Candice vs Ash/Anabel  
Leo/Gaia vs Gold/Silver  
Ritchie/Lyra vs Yellow/Red  
Marley/May vs Jasmine/Janine

That's still quite a lot of battles... well at least they'll be more detailed than the ones in this chapter.


	8. Life, Love and Light

**Life, Love and Light  
**

"Hey! Misty!" Ash waves as Misty runs closer.

Misty quickly reaches Ash and smiles happily.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asks her.

"Hi Misty!" May runs over. "It's nice to see you again!"

"This is Misty?" Dawn asks.

"That's right," Brock tells her. "Misty's been with Ash all over Kanto and Johto, she's the Gym Leader in Cerulean City too."

Misty smiles and waves at everyone, then she grabs Ash and runs off with him.

"Wha-? Hey!" Ash tries to keep up with her.

"Pika?" Pikachu sniffs the air strangely.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lyra, Dawn, May, Marley and Zoey all chase after them.

Anabel just follows alongside Lucian, the other guys, Winona, Jasmine, Janine and Candice.

"What's up with them?" Candice sighs.

"Are you okay with this?" Lucian privately asks Anabel as they walk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to go and be with them?"

"It's kind of crowded for that don't you think?" Anabel smiles.

"If you insist."

"Hey, what are we doing just waltzing so slowly here?" Flint cries out. "Let's catch up to them!"

Flint bursts ahead of the group as everybody else chases after him.

* * *

"Misty!" Ash calls out. "What's going on?"

Misty drags Ash to a swing under a tree near the Poke Center and sets Ash down on it, she then climbs up behind him and starts swinging.

"Hey, Misty," Ash tries to talk to her. "Is something wrong? How come you're not saying anything?"

"She's probably just speechless," a girl's voice answers him. "To see you again after so long."

"Huh?" Ash turns to see a girl in a pink top and blue jeans with sunglasses on.

"Hey Ash," the girl removes her glasses. "Remember be?"

"Uhh..." Ash tries to recall as the other girls catch up.

"Ash!" Dawn calls out. "Huh? Who's she?"

"I... don't know..." Ash admits.

"Really?" the girl questions him, taking off her sunglasses. "Well it has been a long time, you just need a reminder."

Misty stops the swing and pushes Ash off of it towards the girl. Ash straightens himself up as the girl walks up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"

Ash shivers as she steps back and smile, "Now don't tell me I'm not the only one that kissed you before."

"Uhh..." Ash rubs his cheek and tries to recall. "Um, Bianca?"

"WHAT?" a loud scream from behind the tree turns everyone's heads. Another girl pops out from the back of it. "When did I-? How could-?"

"Wait," Ash points at the new girl. "You're Bianca. Then, I still can't remember who you are."

"T-that's not important now!" Bianca stutters. "W-when did I ever k-k-kiss you?"

"You don't remember?" Ash rubs his cheek. "It was when we were leaving, and you gave me a picture of me and Pikachu, I hung it up on my wall."

"A picture of you and Pikachu?" Bianca gasps. "I never-... hold it right there!" Bianca startles Misty who was trying to sneak away. "We need to talk."

Misty runs off with Bianca chasing her, Misty's body glows and she transforms into a red and white Pokemon that takes off into the forest with Bianca right behind it.

"Well, that's interesting," Melody smiles.

"Ah...ack... was that... a Pokemon?" May and everyone else had their jaws dropped.

"HEEEEEY!" Ritchie calls as everybody else catches up, he takes a couple seconds to observe the girls. "Did we miss something?"

"Apparently Ash didn't miss me," Melody explains. "He totally forgot all about me."

"Wait," Volkner interrupts. "You know Ash?"

"Of course!" she smiles. "But... he's not my type." She rubs her chin. "You, on the other hand..."

"Well," Brock starts. "How do you know Ash? I've been with him for a long time and even I don't remember you."

"I think don't we've met," Melody tells Brock. "Anyway, let's see if this will trigger Ash's memory." Melody takes out her shell and begins playing a familiar song.

* * *

Misty drops off her Water-type Weekly magazine, with Crasher Wake on the cover, onto a nearby shelf. She goes over to check her phone and sees that Tracey had tried to call her a few times. So she decides to call back.

"Hello?"

"Tracey!"

"Ah! Misty! Where were you?"

"I had to do some shopping, what'd you call me for?"

"Gary is feeding us a tournament in Sinnoh, and Ash is in it too. What do you say? Do you want to come and watch it here?"

"Of course! I'll be right over tomorrow!"

"That's great! See you then!"

* * *

"Latias!" Bianca yelled out. "Wait!"

Latias stops flying away and moves closer to Bianca, who was losing her breath. The Pokemon let out a low cry, sounding apologetic.

"Come on Latias," Bianca smiles at her friend. "I'm not mad at you." Bianca goes over to pet Latias' head. "I think I should thank you, you delivered my picture to him."

Latias gives out a happy wail.

"But did you have to kiss him looking like me?"

Latias moans.

"Hey... don't get sad," Bianca smiles again. "You were just shy weren't you? But we're going to have to explain all this to him later. Alright?"

Latias happily cries. The Pokemon then turns to where they came from, hearing a beautiful song.

"Melody's playing that song again," Bianca turns to her friend and smiles. "What do you say we go back now and meet with everyone?"

Latias nods and transforms into Bianca.

* * *

Melody continues playing the song as everyone watches, listening to the calming and peaceful rhythm. Volkner especially. The small wild Pokemon around them seem to be listening in too. Bianca and Lati step out of the shrubbery to hear the song better. Something clicked in Ash's mind as the song played. Melody finishes the song gracefully, then walks up to Ash.

"Now do you remember?"

"Melody?"

"Thaaat's me!"

"Melody?" Brock asks.

"I met her in the Orange Islands. There was a ritual in one of the islands and I just happened to pass by."

"Haha, you ended up being a part of it too. You even saved the world."

"Saved the world?" Anabel asks.

"Oh it's complicated," Melody laughs. "It's no big deal now."

"Orange Islands," Lucian ponders. "Saved the world?"

"What are you thinking brother?"

"Do you recall the mass gathering of Pokemon to the Orange Islands, and the battle between the legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres?"

"HUUH?" Anabel gasps in shock. "Ash, you were a part of that?"

"He sure was," Melody answers. "You really should've seen him too, he was really determined."

"I'm sure I don't have to imagine that," Anabel smiles.

"So Ash?" Melody talks to the boy again. "Who's your girlfriend this time?"

"WAA-" Ash and the girls jump back.

"Come to think of it," Brock mentions as he looks at all the girls that have been following Ash. "How come he gets all the luck?" Brock sulks near a bush as Croagunk pats his back.

"Hahaha!" Flint laughs again. "This really has become an interesting turn of events. Let's head into the Pokemon Center and listen to some stories. I'm sure Ash has a lot to share."

"Huh? Why me?"

Flint puts an arm around Ash's head and drags him away from the group, "Because you've got some explaining to do."

"Explaining?"

"To them," Flint points to all the girls. "I'm sure they'll be interested in hearing how you met them all. I know I am. And Volkner just might want to know how you met that Melody of yours."

Everyone gathers into the Pokemon Center. Ash, Brock, May and Dawn all take turns telling stories, but it's mostly Ash.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," Brock commented as he saw the time. "I bet everyone's hungry. How about I go and cook a meal for everyone!"

"Yeah that'd be great!" May licks her lips while rubbing her stomach.

"You guys have got to try Brock's cooking!" Dawn tells everyone.

"First things first though," Brock lets down some dishes on the floor. Pikachu, Sparky and Piplup all gather around to eat the food.

Anabel feels some slight shaking in her pocket. She quickly takes out a Poke Ball, "You want to come out too? Go for it!" Anabel releases her Espeon, who walks over to Ash's Pikachu and joins in.

"I know!" Dawn jumps. "I'll make some Poffins too!"

"That's a great idea!" Zoey agrees as she walks over.

"Hey wait up!" May stands up. "I hope I can make Pokeblocks here."

"May I join?" Jasmine walks towards them. "I want to learn how make Pokemon food for Contests."

"Oh you're going to love them!" May explains. "It'll make your Pokemon shine!"

Anabel feels a slight tug on her leg, "Espeon? Oh, you want me to try making some?" Her Pokemon nods with an excited purr. "Okay, alright. Hahaha." Anabel laughs as she stands up. "Hey, Ash?"

"Huh? What is it Anabel?"

"If I end up making too much, is it okay if I can ask for your help with them?"

"Sure! I know my Pokemon would love some food from you!"

Lyra suddenly slams her table, "I-I-In that case! I want to learn how to cook them too!"

"M-me as well," Marley quietly speaks.

All of them rush to the kitchen.

"Wow," Melody sweat drops. "They sure are lively when it comes to Ash."

"Y-you think so?" Bianca asks.

"What about you?" Melody asks her. "Aren't you going to go too?"

"No," Bianca answered. "Latias is very picky with her food."

"Is that a challenge?" Brock suddenly interrupts them.

"Brock!"

"I was just walking around and taking orders. I'm sure I can cook up something for Latias too."

"Well, can you make it look human-like?" Bianca asks. "We don't want to reveal her more then she already has."

"Hahaha, let's just see how far my abilities can go!"

"Flint?" Volkner watches as his partner stands up.

"I'll go and help out too," Flint tells him. "I'm a fine cook myself."

Brock and Flint both make their way into the kitchen.

"At least it calmed down," Ritchie sighed.

"Pika! Chuchu!" a young girl's voice rang in the air.

A pair of Pikachu's suddenly appeared and went straight for the Pokemon food. Ash's Pikachu and Sparky greeted them happily and shared the food.

"There they are!" a boy's voice this time.

A boy in red and a yellow haired girl appeared, chasing after the two Pikachu's.

"Heh," the boy laughs. "Looks like they were hungry. Huh?" The boy and Ash stare at each other. "I know you, you're Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Uh, hi?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Red from Tellap Town, and this is Yellow."

"Hello."

"Tellap Town? Oh! Professor Oak once told me about that! One of his friends lives there."

"That's right! Professor Kao. Actually we're here to gather some fossils, he studies ancient Pokemon. We're just here to take a break. Ehehe..."

"You should head over to the Canalave City's Gym," Ash tells them. "The Gym Leader there has a lot of fossils. I'm sure he can help you out."

"Heeheehee..." Yellow observes all the Pikachu closely. "They're enjoying the food."

"But we really shouldn't take their food."

"It's okay," Ash tells him. "We don't mind, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Your Pikachu seems to really like you Ash," Yellow comments happily.

"Yup! We're best buds!"

"Piiipikachu!"

"Hmm..." Yellow puts her palm in front of Pikachu's head.

"Yellow..." Red starts. "That's kind of rude."

"What's she doing?"

"Wow," Yellow stands up. "You and your Pikachu have been through a lot. Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, now you're in Sinnoh with 7 badges already!"

"WHAT?!" Ash yells. "How'd you-!?"

"Is that," Lucian begins. "Mind reading?"

"Mind reading?" Ash asks. "You mean the same power that Anabel has?"

"No," Lucian tells him. "It's not the same. Not exactly. Anabel can only sense the emotions of a Pokemon. This one looks like actual mind reading."

"It is," Red explains. "She can also heal Pokemon. Believe or not, Professor Kao found her in Viridian Forest, orphaned. We grew up together since then."

"I see," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "She has a closer connection to Pokemon and nature than even Anabel."

* * *

"Achoo!" Anabel swiftly turned her face away from the pot.

"Are you alright Anabel?" Lyra asks.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry!"

"That's my line!" Dawn tells her.

Dawn, Anabel, May, Zoey, Lyra, Marley and Jasmine were all making Poffins while Brock and Flint cooked for everyone else.

"Sorry Flint," Brock starts. "Looks like there's not enough stoves for you to cook on.

"That's alright!" Flint takes out a Poke Ball. "I always have a backup!" Flint releases his Infernape and holds a pan right above its head fire, whistling while the food cooks.

Brock just sweat drops at the sight.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ash impatiently waits.

"It's to be expected," Lucian tries to calm him down. "Especially with all the people and Pokemon they have to cook for."

"Do you two want to join us?" Volkner asks Red and Yellow.

"Sounds like fun!" Red exclaims.

"Be careful what you give him, though," Yellow giggles. "He could eat a Snorelax!"

"Yellow!"

"Okay everyone!" Dawn calls out. "The Poffins are done!"

All the girls that went to cook came back with plates full of Poffins, each with a different color to them.

"Alright! Time to come out everyone!" Ash called out his entire party, everybody else does the same.

"Is it just me," Volkner started. "Or did the Poke Center suddenly get bigger to fit in all our Pokemon?"

"It's probably just you," Winona answers.

"Where's _our _food?" Bugsy asks.

"Brock and Flint are still cooking them," May tells them. "There's a lot to cook with all these people here."

"Tell them to cook for two more!" Red yells out.

"Make that two hundred!" Yellow calls.

"Yellow!"

"Really Ash," Dawn complains. "You make friends faster than you eat."

"Here you go Espeon," Anabel lays down some food next to her Pokemon. "These are especially for you."

"Espi!" Espeon happily eats the Poffins.

"Hey!" Flint calls from the kitchen. "Lucian! Volkner! Come help us with the food!"

"Guess I better go," Lucian gets up.

"I hope they made enough," Volkner walks into the kitchen.

Lati nudges Bianca a little.

"What is it Lati? You want to try a Poffin?"

Lati nods happily as Bianca reaches for a Poffin. Lati takes it and eats, it gives out a high and happy wail. Bianca quickly covers her mouth.

"Was that, a Pokemon?" Red looks around, into their direction.

"D-don't be silly," Bianca laughs nervously. "I guess she must really like these Poffins."

"Really?" May takes one. "Let me try one." She bites into it, her face turned sour. "I got a sour one. Excuse me."

"Eheheh," Lyra giggles as May enters the ladies' room.

"Alright everybody!" Brock yells as he, Flint, Lucian and Volkner come out carrying many plates. "The food is ready!"

"Finally!" Ash gets excited.

Everyone takes their time to slowly enjoy their food, while engaging in random small conversations.

_The first round of the tournament is now completely behind them as they prepare themselves for the 2__nd__ round. More familiar faces appear before Ash and more new friends are made. They all enjoy themselves tonight with a party in preparation for tomorrow!

* * *

_

Author: Now that the first round of battles are all done, everyone and their Pokemon deserves a rest. Also, of all the Pokemon Special characters, Yellow's my favorite so I'm adding her and Red to the group. See you later folks!

* * *

Confrontation...

_"Hey you! Stop where you are!" Riley yells._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Joy pleas._

Mystery...

_Lati notices something strange, she hurries back and finds that she was right. Ash isn't there._

Resolution...

_"I don't know who you are but we're not going to let you get away with this!" Ash yells._

_"Why you little runt!"_

Sacrifice...

_"ASH!"_

_"Ash!" Riley calls out. "Oh no!"_

Despair...

_"Tell us what happened!"_

_"I... I couldn't do anything..."_

Is hope lost...?

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"It was a futile effort."_


	9. Beautiful Flower, Losing its Light

**Beautiful Flower, Trampled Over**

"I can't believe it's gotten so late," Ash observes the starry night sky.

"Indeed," Lucian agrees. "Time really flies when you have a lot of friends around."

"A good night's sleep is important to keep your energy up," Brock mentions.

"We're going to need it to keep our battles heated up tomorrow," Flint tells them all.

"I am kind of sleepy now," Bugsy says.

"Let's do this again, after the whole tournament is over." Volkner suggests. "I'm sure one of our teams will make it to challenge Lance and Cynthia."

"That's going to be us!" Lyra cries.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Red tells her.

"Hahaha," Jasmine laughs. "I think it's better to save your energies for when you actually battle tomorrow."

"She's right," May agrees. "I could use a nap right now. See you all in the morning!"

Everyone says their goodnights and enters their rooms, turning off the lights and pulling the covers over themselves. Anabel and Ash shared a room, with Pikachu and Espeon sleeping right next to them.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" a small communicator speaks in the darkened halls.

"It's finally gotten quiet," replies a shadow. "They all just went to sleep. I'm proceeding as planned."

"It's about time."

The shadow sneaks carefully through the building, with some dark intent in mind.

* * *

"Okay Lucario, I need your help." Riley calls out his friend.

Lucario lets out a quiet growl.

"Alright Lucario," Riley kneels to his partner. "I need you to help me with something, can you use your sensors to tell me if anything is weird?"

Lucario places a palm on the ground and sends out a small Aura pulse throughout the building. Lucario senses something is wrong.

"What is it Lucario?" Riley sees a disturbance on his Pokemon's face. "Lead the way."

Lucario runs off with Riley right behind him.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash suddenly wakes up. _Was that... Aura?_

"Pika?" Pikachu woke up too.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Ash apologizes. "I thought I sensed something, elusive." Ash gets up from his bed and Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder.

"Piii?" Espeon's ears twitched. She nudged her trainer awake.

"Hmm...? What is it Espeon?" Anabel's eyes quickly adjusted. "Ash?"

"I'm just going for a walk," Ash tells her.

"Is something wrong?" Anabel herself gets up.

"I think I just need some air," Ash opens the door.

"Let me come with you," Anabel hurries over with her Espeon right beside her. "I don't think I can sleep knowing you're somewhere else."

Ash and Anabel walk out of the Pokemon Center for a short night stroll.

* * *

"Here it is," the shadow finds a door and hacks into it. The door opens to reveal a room full of Poke Balls. He grabs his communicator, "I'm in, getting the Poke Balls now."

"Good, everything's going..." the man on the communicator puts on a pair of sunglasses. "Just as planned."

* * *

"The sky is so beautiful tonight," Anabel stares upwards as they stroll. The stars were shining down on them.

"It really is," Ash agrees. Espeon and Pikachu were playing with each other ahead of them. "But it's strange."

Anabel looks at him, "What's strange?"

"Tonight," Ash replies. "For some reason it looks... different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself," Ash looks back at her. "I can't find the right words to describe it."

"Well," Anabel stopped. "Why don't I try to find them for you?"

"Huh?"

"Let me search your feelings," the girl lets out a hand. "I'll find the words for you."

Ash silently lifts up his hand and hesitates a little bit, he gently places his hand on top of hers.

Pikachu and Espeon feel a slight breeze blow by, they stare at their trainers, mystified.

Ash and Anabel just look into each other's eyes.

"You were right Ash," Anabel starts, smiling. "It is hard to describe your feelings. But 'vibrant', 'stunning' and..." Anabel suddenly pulls her hand back, placing it on her heart and shyly turns around.

"Anabel?" Ash takes a step closer.

"'Lovely'," the girl suddenly says aloud.

"Huh?"

"Those are the words... that I feel," Anabel blushed deeply, trying to hide her face from him.

"I don't really get it."

Pikachu face palms, Espeon giggles.

"W-we should get back to the Pokemon Center now, I-I don't want to worry the others."

"If you say so."

* * *

"And this makes all of them," The shadow puts the final Poke Ball into his bag.

The floor near him started to crack and crumble, out from the hole came Jessie, James and Meowth.

"See? What'd I tell ya! Easy as- huh?"

"Hey!" Jessie yells. "Who're you?"

"And where do you think you're going with those Poke Balls?" James follows. "We're the ones stealing them!"

The thief takes out a Poke Ball from his side, "Tyranitar! Dynamic Punch!"

Tyranitar pops out and punches Team Rocket through the wall and into the sky.

"We didn't even get to say our motto!"

"Well there's always our most classic line."

"We're blasting off again!"

"What was that?" the thief's communicator spoke.

"A minor distraction, I took care of it."

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and the door opened. Riley, his Lucario and Nurse Joy stood in the doorway.

"Hey you! Stop where you are!" Riley yells.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joy pleas.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the thief answers menacingly. "Tyranitar! Rock Slide!"

Tyranitar roars as it dug its claws into the floor and rips out several big rocks and throws them at the two.

"Lucario! Bone Rush!"

Lucario creates a staff and fights off the rocks.

"Now Aura Sphere!"

"Knock it back with Dynamic Punch!"

Lucario fires an Aura Sphere at the Rock type. Tyranitar punches the blue orb right back at it! Lucario tries to shield itself by crossing its arms, but the force was too great and the Steel Pokemon flies back. Riley pushes Joy out of the way as Lucario is knocked into the wall, unconscious.

"Stop them now with Rock Slide!"

"Lucario!" Riley grabs his partner quickly before the rocks can hit, but the rocks don't stop and they just keep piling up until the doorway is completely blocked.

"Good job, but now we need a door."

* * *

Riley and Joy hear a loud crash through the rubble.

"No! They're getting away!"

"What's going on here?"

Riley and Joy hear Lucian's voice, he came followed by everyone else.

"Riley?" both Dawn and Brock said aloud.

_Not good... _"I've been following a trail of Pokemon thieves here, but now they're getting away."

"Your Lucario's hurt!" Brock observes.

"Let me heal it," Yellow barges through and places a hand on top of Lucario.

Lati notices something strange, she hurries back and finds that she was right. Ash isn't there.

* * *

Pikachu's and Espeon's ears twitched, they alerted their trainers.

"What?" Anabel reacts in shock.

"What is it?"

"Something's happening at the Pokemon Center!"

"We gotta hurry back!" Ash runs ahead with Anabel right behind.

* * *

"Good work Tyranitar, return!" the thief recalls his Pokemon and starts running. "Hahaha! With a catch like this, I'm sure to get promoted." The thief dreams of all the possibilities he could get from pulling of such a heist. Promotions, vacations, his own lackeys, even-

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu tackles the thief's bag and the Poke Balls he stole started to drop out.

"What the-?"

"Espeon! Use Psychic!"

"Espi!" Espeon's Psychic allows it to gather all the fallen Poke Balls together and they fly to behind the two young trainers.

"I don't know who you are but we're not going to let you get away with this!" Ash yells.

"Why you little runt!"

"Salamence! Dragon Pulse!"

A Salamence flies in and fires an energy orb at Espeon. The small Psychic is hit hard and knocked back.

"Espeon!" Anabel rushes over to her partner.

"You'll pay for that!" Ash snarls.

"Having a little problem?" a second shadow appears beside the first.

"I could've handled it," the first one brags.

"Not in the time I would've liked," the other one sternly tells him. "I'll take it from here. Salamence, Dragon Rush!"

Salamence roars as its tail charges up.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!"

Pikachu's tail charged up as well. Both tails clashed into each other, but Salamence's overpowered Pikachu's. The small yellow Pokemon was sent flying into the air.

"Pikachu!"

"Now Salamence!" the mastermind swings his arm. "Finish this with Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no," Anabel watches as the Dragon charges the powerful attack. "Espeon! Can you move?"

"Es...pi..."

"You have to use Psychic to help Pikachu!"

"Espiiiiieon!" Espeon's eyes glow and Pikachu is held in midair.

_Thank good- wait! This overflowing malice... that Salamence, it's-!_

"FIRE NOW!"

"ASH!" Anabel rushes as fast as she could, time seemed to slow down for her as she got closer to Ash while the Dragon's attack flew.

Before Ash knew what happened, he was pushed away by Anabel just before the Hyper Beam could hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ANABEEEEEEEEEL!!!"

* * *

Lucario's eyes suddenly opened and it jumped right back up.

"Lucario!" Riley says happily, but remembered his purpose. "Quick Lucario, Close Combat!"

Lucario quickly breaks through the rocks, it and Riley quickly rush in and through the hole in the wall.

"I only hope we're not too late."

* * *

Anabel's clothes were torn, burned and smoking. She stood, silently. Pikachu dropped to the ground as he and Espeon can do nothing but stare.

"Amazing," the mastermind complimented. "Most people would've torn been apart from the sheer power of that attack."

"Anabel? Anabel!" Ash cries out to her, no response.

Anabel's head slowly lifted, as if to find out where the voice was coming from. Through her blurry vision, she can make out a boy, a boy she risked her own life to protect. She seemed... to smile... before her body dropped to its knees.

Ash dived towards her, catching her falling body. "Anabel! Anabel!" he shakes her body, hoping desperately for a response.

"Aww, it looks like your partner's been knocked out, hahahaha!" the first thief mocked.

Both Espeon and Pikachu rushed towards them, worry filled their faces.

"Anabel wake up! You've got to wake up! Please!"

"It's no use boy," the mastermind tells him. "Even if she did survive that first attack, there's no way she'll survive a second." His Salamence hovers above his head, charging another Hyper Beam. "It was a futile effort."

Ash clenches Anabel's body tighter as Pikachu's cheeks spark and Espeon's eyes glow.

"It's no use!" the mysterious attacker tells them. "You're finished!"

Salamence is tackled by an invisible attacker! The Dragon fires Hyper Beam straight into the sky! A loud wailing cry is heard.

"What was that?" the thief tries to look around but finds nothing.

Suddenly, a red and white Pokemon appears from thin air!

"Latias!" Ash cries.

"Who's that Pokemon?" the second shadow ponders.

Latias' eyes glow, she fires a powerful Thunderbolt right at the Salamence. Salamence roars in pain.

"I don't know what it is or what we did," the first thief says in a scared tone. "But I think we made it mad!"

"Tch!" the planner waved his arm. "Salamence, fall back! We're retreating!"

"What?"

"That Hyper Beam was fired right into the sky, the whole city could've seen it."

The two thieves ran as the Salamence flies towards them. They both jump up as Salamence flies under, catching both and they soar away into the sky.

Latias quickly hovers to Ash and puts on her Bianca disguise as everyone else arrives.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Lance orders as he rides his Dragonite from the Salamence's left.

"We're not letting you get away!" Cynthia shouts from her Garchomp's back on the thieves' right.

"We're surrounded by the Champions!" the first thief cries aloud.

"Champions are still human." The planner throws Smoke Balls into the air, creating a thick cloud of smoke.

"Dragonite! Thunder Punch!"

"Garchomp! Brick Break!"

The two champion Dragons collided with each other in the cloud, only seeing each other as the smoke clears.

"They got away," Lance observes.  
"More importantly," Cynthia looks down as Riley and co. reach Ash and the unconscious Anabel. Both she and Lance fly down to learn what happened.

* * *

"Ash!" Riley calls out. "Oh no!" He sees Anabel in a broken state, he quickly places his hands above her.

"Ash!" Lance and Cynthia arrive. "Tell us what happened!"

"I let her down..." Ash didn't lift his head up at all, Lance sees drops of water fall from his face onto Anabel's. "She protected me... I... I couldn't do anything..."

"We need to get her back fast!" Riley puts his hands away. "Her Aura is fading! If she loses it all, she'll die!"


	10. Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver

**Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver**

"_Well, that was a total loss."_

"_Indeed."_

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_The same thing we do every time we lose... Try to take our revenge!"

* * *

_

Lucian leaves the room and closes the door behind him, he looks at everyone that was waiting outside. He could see Anabel's Espeon being comforted by Ash's Pikachu, Sparky, Chuchu and Pika.

"_I'm sorry," the doctor tells them all. "We've done everything we can, but we don't know why we're still losing her."_

"_It's her Aura," Riley walks up. "It needs to be replenished. Please, let me in there."_

"_Doctor," Cynthia speaks up. "I'll vouch for him, I've studied a little on Aura at Cameran Palace. I believe that he tells the truth."_

"_Alright, I'll let you do as you wish. Good luck." The doctor leaves._

"_Riley," Cynthia walks up to the Aura user. "Here, this'll help you." Cynthia releases her Lucario from its ball._

"_Thanks Cynthia, but," Riley put his hand on his chin. "Aura can't simply be created, we need to find someone or something to transfer Aura from."_

"_I'll do it," Ash walk up._

"_Ash?" Dawn sounded worried, everyone else looked worried too._

"_It's my fault Anabel's like this, I can't just sit back and do nothing!"_

_Riley's Lucario nudges Riley, the trainer sees it nod in approval._

"_Alright," Riley tells him. "But, this is my first time doing an Aura transfer. I don't know how much we need, or how much it'll take"_

"_Just do everything you can," Ash tells him. "Take everything you need. Please, just save Anabel!"_

"_Let me join you," Lucian stepped up. "She's my sister after all."_

"_Okay," Riley agrees. "Everyone else please wait out here. I don't want to risk anything happening from mixing multiple Auras."_

"Lucian!" May rushes up to him. "How is she?"

"Riley and the Lucarios are doing everything they can," Lucian informs them. "But according to him, they just can't transfer Ash's Aura fast enough."

"Are they going to be alright?" Lyra questions worriedly.

"According to Riley, Ash has an abundance of Aura. A lot more than the average person, but he's having trouble controlling the flow into Anabel."

"Oh no," Dawn gasps.

"Riley's Lucario suggested something to him but he couldn't understand it. Yellow, can you come in and help them out? Don't worry, I already told him about you."

"Umm... okay," Yellow waltzes into the room, she sees Riley and the two Lucarios surrounding Anabel and Ash with a calm Aura field. Ash was holding Anabel's hand and Yellow can see a small flow of Aura from Ash to Anabel.

"Yellow!" Riley calls. "Quickly, over here. I need you to help me understand Lucario."

"Alright," Yellow walks over to Riley's Lucario and places her hand over its head. "Ah!" Yellow's face puffed red.

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"Um..." Yellow runs over to the young trainer and whispers something into his ear.

"WHAAAT?!"

Lucian busts in, "What's going on in here?"

"I-it's nothing!" Yellow nervously tells him. "Huh?"

Cynthia's Lucario pushes Yellow from behind and Riley's Lucario pushes Riley out of the room.

"Lucario," Ash speaks to the Pokemon after they close the door. "Are you sure this will help Anabel?"

The Lucario give an acknowledging nod and growl. Ash takes a long hard look at Anabel's body.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucian asks Riley.

"I don't know," Riley answers. "The Lucarios must've thought of an easier way to transfer Aura, but I don't get why we had to leave the room."

"Yellow?" Lance walks to up the young girl.

"Yip!" Yellow jerks. "O-oh, hi Lance! Ahahahaha..."

"You're acting weird Yellow," Red walks up to her. "Did something happen?"

"N-n-n-no!" the girl waved her arms defensively. "N-nothing happened! Really!"

"What did you see in Lucario's mind?" Cynthia goes straight to the point.

"Eer... Umm... I-i-it's just a way to transfer Aura into Anabel a lot more directly."

"Directly?" Brock wonders.

"Uh... yeah... just holding her hand when transferring the Aura isn't enough to transfer the amount of Aura needed to recover her." Yellow begins explaining. "In order to transfer Aura quicker, Ash has to... um..." Yellow begins blushing immensely.

"What?" many of the girls crowded around her. "What does Ash have to do?"

"Ash is taking off his jacket!" Lucian, who opened the door slightly enough to peek through it, tells them all. But one of the Lucario heard him and closed the door again, this time locking it.

"Ash is doing WHAT?" May screams.

Yellow uses this opportunity to sneak away, but Marley sees her and follows. Lati sees them both and camouflages herself to give chase.

"I see what's going on now," Riley explains. "The Lucarios want to transfer the purest Aura, which is normally in the centermost of a person's Aura. Ash's center of Aura has to be closer to Anabel's center in order to transfer the pure Aura easier."

"Center of Auras?" Lyra is confused. "Wait! If Ash has to take off his clothes in order to get closer to Anabel's center, does that mean he has to-" The room suddenly filled with red faces.

* * *

"Alright Kitty," Yellow instructs her Butterfree, pulling out a finger. "Use String Shot."

The Butterfree wraps some string around Yellow's finger and flies off while letting out some more string.

"What are you doing?"

Yellow jumps slightly and turns around to see Marley behind her.

"U-u-umm... this is..."

"Are you trying to spy on Ash using your Pokemon?"

"Eeep!" Busted.

"Can you... describe for me what you see?"

The two of them feel a quick wind fly by and follow the Butterfree.

"That was weird," Yellow mentions, but Marley knew what it was.

Butterfree flies over to the window of the room with Ash and Anabel and peeks inside. Above it Latias hovers and has a look as well.

"Ash had just taken off his jacket and hat," Yellow concentrates on what Butterfree was seeing. "One of the Lucarios is pushing him to the bed, he's pulling Anabel closer to him. He's just... staring at her face. He rubbed Anabel's cheek, his lifting her head, he's putting his face closer... closer... his eyes are closing... He saw my Butterfree!"

"WHAT?"

A startled Yellow turns around to see Lyra, Dawn, May, Melody, Bianca and Zoey behind Marley.

"H-huh? W-what are you all-?"

"Tell us what's happening!" Lyra bursts out.

"U-u-um..." Yellow concentrates. "One of the Lucarios just closed the blinds, I can't see anything."

"Oooh..." the girls sighed.

"So this is where everyone disappeared to," a man in a cloak appeared. "Tell me, where are the Champions?"

"You're... Wally Ace?" May recognized him. "Cynthia and Lance are down the hallway."  
"Thank you May," Wally makes his way down the hall.

* * *

"Hmm?" Cynthia notices Wally making his way to them. "Excuse me." Cynthia walks over to meet up with him.

"Cynthia..."

"Have you found anything?"

"No, the Intel you got from the police was accurate, but that place was abandoned. They're one step ahead of us once again."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry," Wally apologized. "I shouldn't have left the Poke Center."

"It's no one's fault," Cynthia tells him. "We all did everything we could. We just have to try harder to catch them from now on." Cynthia turns around to look at the room Ash is in. "Especially for them."

* * *

Outside, Latias and Butterfree were both trying to position themselves to look through the cracks.

Lucario used Scary Face!

Latias fainted!

Butterfree fainted!

Yellow fainted!

"Y-Yellow!" Marley picks up the unconscious girl and tries to shake her awake.

* * *

The Lucario that closed the blinds and signals to Ash that there's no one looking in on them now. Ash looks closely at Anabel's face once more, memories flashing through is mind, of their first meeting, the bonds they made, their battles and saving him.

"Anabel..." Ash brushed her face once more. "Please, come back to me."

The Lucarios position themselves on opposite sides of the bed and create a small Aura field around Ash and Anabel. Ash silently pulled her face closer to his as he slowly closed his eyes. Their lips locked, a tear flowed from Ash's face to Anabel's.

Ash's Aura began to flow out of his body as the Lucarios try to contain it and direct it into Anabel's. The lights in the room all explode from the overflowing power.

"It's begun," Riley says aloud. Bright flashing can be seen under the door as it rattled.

The wild Aura flies around Anabel and Ash. Ash can feel his Aura flowing into Anabel, he knows he can't control it properly but that doesn't matter right now. Saving Anabel is the only thought in his mind. Thoughts, memories and emotions fly around in Ash's head. All of them about Anabel, only about Anabel.

Anabel's eyes open to see Ash's face in front of hers, to feel his lips on her own. The Aura around them grew wilder as the Lucarios keep it contained. Anabel can feel... something warm flowing within her, she can tell that it's coming from Ash. She closes her eyes willingly, to take in everything Ash is giving her.

The wild flurry of Aura begins to die down, the Lucarios sense that their work is nearly finished and begins to concentrate on returning the remaining Auras to the two trainers. Anabel opens her eyes once again and places a hand on Ash's cheek. Ash feels this and opens his eyes, seeing Anabel awake. He blushed furiously and jerked back just as the last Auras were restored and the field around them faded away.

Anabel sits herself up straight and Ash just stumbled back, falling down, redder then a shiny Gyarados. The girl taps her lip with a finger, her mind deep in bliss. A Lucario opened the blinds to let some light in. The air around Anabel seemed to glitter beautifully, Ash can only stare, hypnotized by the magnificence.

"Anabel..." Ash whispers.

"Anabel?" the girl repeats, sounding confused. "Is that... my name?"

"What?"

Anabel slowly gets off the bed. She kneels in front of Ash, placing a hand on his cheek while her eyes filled with curiosity, "And... who... are you?"


	11. Fighting Forward

**Fighting Forward**

"Alright everybody!" The announcer cries into the microphone, getting the crowd riled up. "Are you ready to begin round 2 of this exciting tournament?"

The crowd roars out loud.

"Unfortunately, due to an incident last night, today's 5th battle will be moved to the last battle."

Everyone that was involved last night just sat quietly, they all stared at the empty seats that were supposed to be used by Ash and Anabel.

* * *

"_She doesn't remember?" Lucian asks._

"_No, she doesn't remember anything."_

"_Amnesia," Riley comments. "At least she's alright."_

"_Yeah..." Ash looks back into the room to see Anabel playing with his Pikachu and her Espeon._

"_Ash," Lucian starts. "You better stay with Anabel tonight."_

"_Huh? Why me? You're her brother."_

"_I am," the Elite Four tells him. "But she doesn't remember that yet. You were the one that woke her up, she'll be a lot more comfortable with you."_

"_If you say so..."_

"_Don't worry about those thieves," Riley told him. "Me and the Champions are working together on it. Just try to jog her memory and enjoy the rest of the tournament."_

"_The tournament..." Ash looks down._

"_..." Lucian tries to read him. "Are you going to drop out?"_

"_I-"

* * *

_

"Blazekick now!" Sapphire cries to her Blaziken. Her Blaziken strikes hard onto Dawn's Cyndaquil.

"Oh no! Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil's eyes swirl, it can no longer battle.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Ruby orders his Swampert.

"Counter with Drain Punch!" Lucian tells his Gallade.

The two Pokemon's fists connect with each other with such a powerful impact that forces them back.

"These two are very strong indeed," Lucian comments.

"I'm sorry Lucian," Dawn apologizes.

"Don't be," Lucian smiles. "I've never had a challenge like this before." He says that staring at his two opponents, a Blaziken and a Swampert.

"We already won this battle," Sapphire tells his partner. "Let's just finish this."

"We shouldn't underestimate him just because we out number him," Ruby cautions her. "On my signal. Swampert! Mud Bomb!"

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!"

Swampert hurls a mud bomb into the air that blows up when Blaziken's flamethrower hits it, causing a rain of mud and fire on Gallade.

_Concentrate,_ Lucian tells himself. _They'll try attacking through this veil... NOW! _"Gallade! Psycho Cut on one arm, Leaf Blade on the other!"

Gallade charges its arms, one arm is glowing Psychic purple while the other is Grass green. Blaziken and Swampert charge through the veil of fire and mud.

"Block them!"

Gallade blocked Blaziken's kick and Swampert's fist.

"Use Agility and finish them now!"

Gallade moved so fast he seemed to disappear, Blaziken was hit by a purple slash and Swampert with a green slash. Both Pokemon seem to be pummelled by green and purple slashes until Gallade reappears again behind them, the glows on his arms fading away. Both Swampert and Blaziken fall to the ground.

"Blaziken and Swampert can no longer battle, the winners are Dawn and Lucian!"

* * *

"_Don't say anything yet," Lance interrupts before Ash can say anything. "You and her are partners after all. Don't make this decision on your own."_

"_Lance..."_

"_Even if it's for her sake, how would she feel if you just gave up? Cynthia will talk to the officials in the morning, make your decision then."_

"_Ash!" Anabel calls for him. The boy sees her waving her hand._

"_I'm coming!" Ash quickly makes his way over to her._

"_Lance," Riley walk up to him. "Were you able to find anything?"_

"_No," Lance tells him. "But we do know that they came here to look for targets. They were probably watching the tournament. We investigated every participant, everyone's clean. For now we can only look over the coliseum and hope."_

"_So, we have no choice but to await further developments." Lucian raises his glasses.

* * *

_

"Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessilina orders her snake to attack.

The snake stabs Aggron as hard as it could, but to no effect.

"Hmmhmmhmm..." Conway laughs. "I don't know how you managed to win the first round but Poison type attacks have absolutely no effect on Steel type Pokemon."

"Sudowoodo! Double Edge!" Brock yells.

Sudowoodo tackles Carnivine with all it had.

"Carnivine no!" Jamesilina cries.

"Your turn," Conway adjusts his glasses. "Aggron! Iron Tail!"

Aggron's tail glows as it swings into the Seviper.

"The winners of this match are Brock and Conway!"

* * *

"_What was going on out there? You all looked so serious," Anabel tells the boy._

"_Um... You and I... we're partners in a tournament near here," Ash begins to explain. "I was thinking about dropping us out because you don't have your memory yet."_

"_Yeah," Anabel looks up. "That is a problem."_

"_Hmm..." Ash's head hurts._

"_But," Anabel starts, looking straight at him. "Don't you dare drop out!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You can still fight, can't you?"_

"_Y-yeah but-"_

"_You don't have to worry about me," Anabel smiles at him. "Who knows? If I watch you battle, it may trigger something."_

"_I never thought of that," Ash admits. "Alright, I'll battle tomorrow if I can."_

"_That's the spirit!" Anabel smiles. "Now..." the girl shifts over to one side of the bed._

"_Uh... what are you doing?" the boy wonders._

"_You're going to stay with me tonight, right?" she asks happily. "We might as well sleep together."_

"_WHAT?!" Ash jumped. "I-I-I-I'm okay just sleeping by the bed!"_

"_Oh phoo," Anabel looked disappointed. "You're no fun." She shifts herself back to the center of the bed. _

_Espeon and Pikachu just laugh at each other. Ash sits beside the bed._

"_Um... can I at least hold your hand?" Anabel reaches over to him. "I want to dream about you."_

"_Ugh-ah-um..." Ash looks at his hand, he remembers the handshake they shared a long time ago. "Alright."_

"_Thank you."

* * *

_

"Come on Empoleon!" Barry yells to his Pokemon as it struggled with Diamond's Empoleon. "Show that penguin who's boss!"

"Concentrate Torterra!" Diamond calls.

Torterra's Leaf Storm was having a hard time trying to hit Wally Ace's Milotic, who was flying around every one of its attacks.

"That's it!" Barry sounds agitated. "Empoleon! Use Hydro Cannon!"

Barry's Empoleon blasts back Platinum's Empoleon with a huge rush of water. Several large ice chunks fall on Barry's Empoleon.

"That looks like Avalanche," Wally observes. "Since you hit her first, it deals twice the damage."

"What?"

"Empoloen, Aqua Jet." Platinum calmly orders.

Her Empoleon charges in to finish off Barry's penguin.

"My my, can't have that now." Wally Ace smiles. "Milotic, time to get serious. Use Dragon Pulse!"

Milotic aims a Dragon Pulse at the speeding Empoleon, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now let's take care of that Leaf Storm with Twister!"

His Milotic creates a powerful whirlwind to counteract the Torterra's Leaf Storm.

"No way!" Diamond's jaw dropped.

"Oh Yeah!" Barry jumped. "That's the way to do it!"

"You might want to move your Empoleon out of the way," Wally warns Barry.

"Um-right! Empoleon! Get out of there!"

"Now Milotic! Surf!"

A giant tidal waves lifts up from underneath Milotic, the wave flies forward, looming above Diamond and Platinum's Pokemon.

"Torterra! Solar Beam!"

"Empoleon! Blizzard!"

Half of the wave was blasted away by the Solar Beam, the other half was frozen.

"Oh no you don't!" Barry yells. "This is payback for that Avalanche! Metal Claw on that ice!"

Barry's Empoleon crushes the frozen wave, sending it crashing down on Platinum's Empoleon.

"Now Empoleon! Hit the Torterra with a Hyper Beam!"

"Counter with Solar Beam!"

The two beams exploded in between the two Pokemon, but a Dragon Pulse flies through the smoke and KO's Torterra.

"The winners of this match are Barry and Wally Ace!"

* * *

"_Have you made your decision Ash?" Lance asks him.  
"Yeah, I'm going to continue fighting."_

"_That's good to hear," Lance tells the boy. "Listen, Cynthia just talked to the tournament officials. They say they'll let you battle on your own, but you can't use two of your Pokemon. You need to use one of Anabel's too."_

"_Really? But, there's no time to practice with them."_

"_You don't have to worry, the officials said that since it was an emergency, you can practice with her Pokemon until it's your turn to fight. I'll stay here as well, so we can use my Dragonite to get there much faster. They also agreed to make your match the last one for today to give you more time."_

"_Thanks Lance!"

* * *

_

"That's pretty clever of them, eh partner?" Flint smiles to Volkner as they battled with their Magmortar and Electivire against Brendan and Lucas' Rhyperior and Altaria.

"To use a Flying type as a partner so Rhyperior can use Earthquake and hit us both, yeah," Volkner agrees. "But it's going to take more than that to stop us."

"Yeah!" Brendan screamed. "We got them on the ropes now! I knew this strategy would work!"

"I'm surprised too," Lucas observes. "I didn't think it'd be so easy."

"Well thanks to your research into their specialty types! We made the perfect countermeasure! We already won this battle!"

"Yo!" Flint called from across the arena. "Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"We didn't want to do this," Volkner tells them.

"But now it's time to battle for real!" Flint yells. "Magmortar! Rest!"

Magmortar fell backwards, asleep.

"Oh no!" Lucas cries. "If he finishes resting-"

"Not gonna happen!" Brendan tells him. "Rhyperior! Another Earthquake!"

"Electivire, use Strength and swing Magmortar around!" Volkner commands.

The ground shakes as Electivre tries to grab Magmortar's arm and swing him around and around and around and around...

The shaking stops as Magmortar wakes up.

"What are they doing?" Brendan looks on.

"NOW!" Volkner screams.

Elictivire throws Magmortar at Rhyperior!

"Now speed up with Flamethrower!"

Magmortar fires streams of flame backwards, speeding up greatly. Magmortar's body crashes into Rhyperior and both of them into the wall.

"Rhyperior!" Brendan cries as Magmortar walks away, revealing Rhyperior with swirly eyes.

"Now that just leaves..." Volkner looks up at the Altaria. "Electivire, Charge Beam!"

Electivire begins charging up electricity.

"Eek!" Lucas panics. "Altaria! Solar Beam!"

Altaria gathers sunlight.

"FIRE!"

Electivire and Altaria fire their beams, Charge Beam quickly engulfs the Solar Beam and knocks out Altaria.

"The winners of this battle are Flint and Volkner."

"Oh man," Brendan couldn't believe it. "We were so close too."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Flint comments. "Like you said, you were really close to winning, that battle was fun too. Let's do it again sometime!"

"Ah!" Brendan's eyes glittered. "To be complimented by an Elite Four..."

Lucas knocks some sense back into this partner.

* * *

"_Okay everybody," Lucian tells them all. "We'd better go now if we don't want to be late."_

"_Huh?" Dawn looks puzzled. "What about Ash?"_

"_He has to get some training done with Anabel's Pokemon," the Elite Four informs. "They moved his match to be the last one of the day."_

"_He's going to battle alone?" Zoey asks worriedly._

"_Anabel talked him into it, he was originally going to give up."_

"_Thank goodness," Candice sighs. "If he just gave up now, I would've whacked him with a Hi Jump Kick. Glad to see he still has his keyai!"_

"_Come on now," Flint tells everyone. "We don't want to be late."_

"_Ash," Zoey looks back at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_

"How in the world did I get stuck with you as my partner," Silver grumbled.

"Hey," Gold placed his cue stick on his shoulder. "I could ask you the same thing. Typhlosion! Blast Burn!"

"Feraligator! Hydro Cannon!"

A massive display of fire and water jets through the stage. But there was no target! Just a couple holes in the ground.

"They're under!"

"I can see that!"

Drapion and Flygon bursts out of the ground and tackles Typhlosion and Feraligator!

"Drapion!" Leo yells. "Aqua Tail!"

"Feraligator! Ice Fang!"

Drapion's water covered tail is stopped by the freezing fangs of Feraligator. The water surrounding the Dark Bug's tail freezes, locking its tail with the gator's mouth.

"Now swing it around!"

Drapion spins around wildly, the gator flies by its teeth.

"Rrrr!" Gold growled. "Fire Blast now!"

"Hit back with Dragon Pulse!" Gaia orders. The two attacks explode in between the Pokemon.

The ice keeping Drapion and Feraligator together cracks and shatters. The Water Pokemon is sent flying into Typhlosion.

"Now Flygon! Sandstorm!"

Flygon creates a twister of sand the surrounds the fully evolved starters.

"Alright! While they're confused and weakened!" Leo cries. "Cross Poison!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Drapion and Flygon fly towards the whirling sand.

"Super Power!" Silver yells out.

Feraligator destroys the sand twister and punches Drapion and Flygon. Drapion faints, but so does Feraligator.

"Tch, Cross Poison managed to connect and Poison my Feraligator."

"Now that my partner is out of harm's way," Gaia starts. "Flygon! Earthquake!"

Typhlosion is hit from below by jutting rocks and dirt. The Fire Pokemon faints.

"The winners of this round are Leo and Gaia!"

* * *

"_Ash?" Anabel looks surprised to see him return. "What are you doing here?"_

"_They told me I can continue battling but I need to use one of your Pokemon."_

"_Oh, really?" Anabel searches herself and finds her Poke Balls. "Here they are. But I don't even remember what I have, except for Espeon of course."_

"_Espiii!"_

"_They gave me some time to think about who'll I'll be using, as well as train with them," Ash tells her. "I'll be checking them out outside."_

"_Let me come with you then," Anabel gets up._

"_Are you sure? Shouldn't you be resting?"_

"_I have amnesia, I'm not bedridden."

* * *

_

"Zippo!" Ritchie calls to his Charizard. "Flamethrower!"

"Bayleef!" Lyra cries. "Razor Leaf!"

"Lax! Harden!" Red orders his Snorlax.

"Gravvy!" Yellow calls to her Golem. "Rock Blast!"

Snorelax takes the Flamethrower as leaves and rocks fly between Bayleef and Golem.

"Cover them with Fire Spin!" Ritchie tells his Pokemon.

Charizard emits a circling flame around Snorlax.

"Now Heat Wave!"

A strong, burning wave hits Golem and Snorlax.

"Lax! Belly Drum then Rest!"

Snorlax whacks its belly a couple of times and goes to sleep.

"Good," Red smiles. "With this, Lax will have maximum attack when he wakes up. Yellow, think you can handle them?"

"You can count on me!" Yellow nods.

"Zippo! Brick Break!"

"Gravvy! Get in front of Lax and use Defence Curl!"

Golem jumps in front of Charizard's path and curls up, taking the full force of the attack. Charizard takes to the sky once again.

"Defence Curl weakened the power of Brick Break," Ritchie observes.

"That's not all!" Yellow yells across the arena. "It also strengthens the power of my next attack! Gravvy! Use Rollout!"

Golem starts spinning from where it is and begins to roll towards Bayleef.

"Oh no!" Lyra worries. "Bayleef! Reflect!"

Bayleef creates a physical barrier that stops Golem, but Bayleef is struggling against the rolling boulder. The Grass Pokemon is being pushed back.

"I thought you might do that," Yellow tells her. "Gravvy! Increase speed and take off!"

Golem sped up its spinning and launched off the Reflect into the sky, into Charizard!

"Zippo!"

Charizard is knocked out of the sky as Golem still rolls around. Ritchie sees Charizard's eyes swirl.

"Whoa," Red observes. "Double super effective, ouch."

"Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!" Lyra quickly calls.

The Grass Pokemon fires off several sharp leaves at the rolling Rock, but they just seemed to bounce off. Bayleef is hit hard!

"Bayleef!" Lyra cries as her Pokemon glows white. "What? It can't be..."

"It's evolving!" Yellow yells out.

Bayleef evolves into Meganium and lets out a howl! Meganium gathers energy into its mouth.

"That's Energy Ball!" Lyra jumps for joy. "Meganium learned Energy Ball!"

Meganium fires the ball right at Golem, sending the Rock Ground Pokemon into the sky above it.

"Meganium! Solar Beam!"

Meganium charges energy as the Golem drops closer and closer. The Grass Pokemon fires a massive blast that knocks away Golem and knocks it out.

"Yahoo!" Lyra jumps excitedly. "I can't believe I did it! And Bayleef evolved in Meganium too! Yes!"

"Body Slam!"

Snorelax flattens Meganium. Lyra was petrified, she couldn't say a word.

"The winners of this battle are Red and Yellow!"

Ritchie had to drag Lyra off and call her Pokemon back for her.

* * *

"_Come on out everyone!" Anabel tosses all her Poke Balls into the air, releasing all her Pokemon. Metagross, Alakazam, Starmie, Gardevoir and Froslass looked so happy. "It's nice to see you all."_

"_Espeon," Ash kneels next to the Eeveelution. "Do you mind explaining to them what's been going on?"_

"_Espi!" the Pokemon nods and walks forward to talk with them all._

"_Do you think they'll understand?" Ash asks Anabel._

"_I'm sure they will," Anabel assures him._

_Her Pokemon seemed to mumble a bit among themselves before they all looked at Ash and nodded._

"_Was that a yes?" Ash tilts his head._

"_They're saying that because you're a close friend of mine, they'll agree to let you borrow them."_

"_Huh?" Ash looks at her, puzzled. "You can still sense their emotions?"_

"_After playing with Pikachu and Espeon last night and this morning, it just came back to me." Anabel looks at her hand. "But I still don't have any memories before that. Espeon and Lucian tried to remind me of my past but I still can't seem to recall any of it."_

"_No need to worry, Anabel," Ash puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know you'll get it all back sooner or later. After this tournament is over, I'll help you out in any way I can."_

"_Thanks Ash," Anabel smiles. "Now, who're you going to borrow?"_

"_Well..." Ash scratches his head. "I've never had much experience with Psychic types, I should take a look at what moves they know first." Ash takes out his Pokedex. "Then I better practice with them for as long as I can."_

"_I can help you with that," Anabel offers. "May be I'll be able to regain some of my battling experience from it at least."

* * *

_

"Arcanine look out!" Marley calls as Arcanine barely dodges a Thunderbolt from Jasmine's Magnezone.

"Glaceon! Ice beam!" May yells.

"Shadow Sneak," Janine silently commands.

The Poison Bug quickly tackles Glaceon, forcing it to fire Ice Beam into the sky.

"Arcanine! Flare Blitz!"

"Magnezone! Thunder Wave!"

Magnezone releases a paralyzing bolt to stop the flaming Arcanine.

"Arcanine!" Marley worries for her Pokemon, which can't move because of the paralysis.

"Ariados," Janine takes advantage of the situation. "Signal Beam."

"Manezone! Thunderbolt!"

"Glaceon! Mirror Coat!"

Glaceon jumps in front of Arcanine and takes both attacks.

"Arcanine! Helping Hand!"

Glaceon's body glows as power is being absorbed into it. The Ice Pokemon deflects back the Thunderbolt and Signal Beam at triple strength!

"Arcanine! While they're down! Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower covers the Steel and the Bug in a massive flame. Magnezone manages to fly up to avoid any more damage then what was already dealt. Ariados can no longer battle.

"Finish this with Water Pulse!" May excitedly commands, sure of victory.

Glaceon gathers water above it, and fires at Arcanine!

"What?" a shocked May asks as Arcanine faints.

"Signal Beam has a chance of confusing the target," Janine informs. "You just had some bad luck."

"It's my turn now," Jasmine warns. "Magnezone! Flash Cannon!"

"Glaceon! Get away!"

Glaceon merely chases its tail around in circles. Magnezone fires Steel energy right at the Ice Pokemon, knocking it out.

"The winners of this battle are Jasmine and Janine!"

* * *

"_Are you ready Ash?" Lance walks up to the young trainer._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," Ash replies. "Pikachu, you stay here with Anabel, okay buddy?"_

"_Pika!" the Pokemon nods._

"_Alright, it's time to go." Lance calls out his Dragonite._

"_Hey Ash," Anabel walks over to him. "Those two are pretty strong, so good luck. I'll be rooting for you." She stretches out a hand._

"_Anabel, thanks." Ash takes her hand for a few seconds before climbing onto Dragonite._

"_See you guys!" Ash waves as they all wave back._

_Anabel watches as they fly off, she then takes a look at her hand sensing something... familiar... She blushed lightly and held that hand closer to herself.

* * *

_

Author: With this, round 2 is nearly complete. There's just one battle left and it's Ash vs Zoey and Candice. Which one of Anabel's Pokemon did Ash choose? Which one of his own Pokemon will he choose to battle alongside it? Can Ash battle both an experienced Coordinator and a Gym Leader by himself? Find out next time!


	12. The Princess and her Knight

**The Princess and her Knight  
**

"Now for the final battle of the day!" The announcer yells into his microphone. "Gym Leader Candice and Coordinator Zoey vs Pokemon Trainer Ash and Frontier Brain Anabel! Unfortunately, as I said earlier, there was an incident last night and we had to push this battle to the last of today. Candice and Zoey are already in position, so we'll give Ash and Anabel one minute to arrive before they're disqualified."

* * *

"Oh my," Delia gasps. "I hope it isn't anything serious."

"That Ash can never stay out of trouble," Misty grumbles.

"There, there now," Professor Oak calms them down. "I'm sure he's alright."

* * *

"Please be okay Ash," Angie prays.

* * *

Lati looks down.

"Hey," Bianca tries to cheer her up. "Believe in him."

"That's right," Melody tells them. "I'm sure he's on his way over right now!"

* * *

"Ooh..." Dawn is agitated.

"There's no need to worry," Lucian relaxes her. "Lance will make sure he arrives in time."

* * *

"_So, how are we going to do this?"_

"_If they win, they'll battle Leo and Gaia. Which means we can knock them out and battle them ourselves, the perfect humiliation. If they lose, we'll ambush them right then and there."_

* * *

"Do you think they're okay Red?"

"Of course they are Yellow," Red replies.

* * *

"WHOOOAAA!" a loud screaming can be heard above the stadium. Everyone looks up to see a Dragonite with two riders.

"Alright Dragonite!" one of them commands. "Dive!"

Dragonite descends at an unbelievable speed. Shaking the ground when it lands on both feet.

"Okay Ash," Lance says out loud. "We're here. Ash?" Lance looks around and couldn't find Ash.

"AAAAHHHH-OOF!" Ash lands on his back right next to the Dragonite. His eyes were swirling. "Ooooh..."

Lance runs over to check on him, "I told you to hold on tight. Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm okay," Ash raises a hand and Lance helps him up. Ash wobbles to his side of the arena. He slaps his face a couple of times to straighten himself up. He shakes his head wildly and looks forward.

"Ash," Zoey starts. "Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine! Really!" Ash assures her. "Listen, Zoey."

"Huh?" a startled Zoey listens closely.

"Whatever you do, don't hold back." Ash stares at her with a determined look. "I don't like losing, but I don't like winning if I didn't deserve it."

"Ash..."

"Just what I like to hear," Candice confidently replies. "Well, I wasn't planning on holding back anyway! Zo-zo! You heard him, give it all you've got. If you don't, you'll have both of us breathing down your neck."

"Okay Ash!" Zoey confidently yells. "You asked for it!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's go! Infernape and Gardevoir!"

"Time to show them our keyai! Go Medicham!"

"I know you're strong, so I'll give you my best! Glameow! Curtain!"

"So he's using Anabel's blue Gardevoir," Candice smiles.

"And Infernape," Zoey adds. "He probably thought you would use one of your Ice types."

"I totally saw that coming."

"Infernape!" Ash begins. "Mach Punch!"

"Not so fast!" Candice smiles. "Medicham, Confusion!"

Infernape is stopped just before hitting Glameow.

"Now toss it!"

Infernape is tossed away.

"Gardevoir! Magical Leaf!"

Gardevoir calls out several leaves around it and sends them flying at Medicham and Glameow.

"Glameow! Stop that attack with Shock Wave!"

Glameow's electric attack completely halts Gardevoirs, and the leaves fly off into the wind.

"Medicham! Fire Punch!"

Medicham rushes forward to attack Gardevoir.

"Infernape! Block it with Mach Punch!"

Infernape's fist and Medicham's fist connect, Glameow jumps over Medicham and Iron Tails Infernape.

"Infernape! Are you alright?"

The monkey growls in reply. Gardevoir turns to Ash and tries to tell him something.

"Huh?" Ash looks confused. "You want to try something?"

The Psychic Pokemon nods and begins talking to Infernape. Infernape looks at Ash and gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright! Go for it!"

Gardevoir gathers Ghost energy, Shadow Ball in front of it and fires at Infernape! Infernape covers itself in flames and spins. Shadow Ball and Flame Wheel combine as Infernape takes off towards Glameow and Medicham.

"I've never seen that before!" Zoey watches surprised.

"Don't phase out on me Zo-zo! Medicham, stop it with Fire Punch!"

"Glameow! Shadow Claw!"

Fire Punch and Shadow Claw try to stop the spinning mass of Ghost and Fire. But the two Pokemon were being pushed back.

"It's strong!" Candice observes. "Just the way I like it! Medicham! Confusion!"

Medicham's eyes glow as it lifts Infernape up and tosses him back.

"Infernape!" Ash calls. "From there, spin and use Flamethrower! Gardevoir! Cover him with Magical Leaf!"

Infernape spins around, releasing flames everywhere as magical leaves fly in and ignite. The burning leaves rain down on their opponents.

"Oh no!" Candice cries as their Pokemon take damage.

"Glameow!" Zoey yells. "Use Shock Wave again!"

The cat unleashes a wave of electricity, stopping the rest of the leaves from falling on them.

"Now Medicham!" Candice plans. "While Infernape has to land, Fire Punch on Gardevoir!"

Medicham rushes in, its fist flamed up and running towards the Psychic Pokemon.

"Oh no," Ash snarls. "Quick Infernape! Mach Punch!"

"I don't think so," Zoey warns. "Glameow, Fury Swipes!"

The monkey is stopped by the cat and both of them exchange high speed blows, fist vs. claws. Medicham readies to hit its target!

"Teleport!"

Gardevoir disappears just before Medicham's fist connects. Glameow and Infernape are still exchanging blows but Glameow senses another Pokemon behind it.

"Psychic!"

Gardevoir lifts up Glameow and tosses it to Medicham.

"Finish it off with Energy Ball and Flamethrower!"

Gardevoir fires a sphere of Grass energy and Infernape pushes it with Flamethrower.

"Medicham! Slow it down with Confusion!"

Medicham gets up and tries to hold back the combined attack. Infernape presses on with Flamethrower. Medicham is losing the battle!

"Now Zo-zo!"

"Right! Glameow! Iron Tail!" Glameow rushes towards Gardevoir, its tail glowing.

"Infernape! Stop it!"

Infernape stops using Flamethrower and blocks Glameows tail. Medicham sends Energy Ball right back and ignites its fist.

"Gardevoir! Shadow Ball! Infernape! Flame Wheel!"

Gardevoir shoots off Shadow Ball to stop Energy Ball, Medicham flies through the dust cloud ready to Fire Punch Gardevoir. Infernape intercepts Medicham by Flame Wheeling right into it.

"ASH!" Lucian stands up and roars! "How long are you going to blame yourself?"

"Huh?" everyone looks at Lucian.

"Look at what you're doing!" Lucian points at him. "You're more focused on protecting Anabel's Gardevoir then you are on winning the battle!"

Candice turns around and sees that Gardevoir hasn't even been damaged yet, while Infernape is panting hard, bruised and beaten. "He's right."

"Miss Senior?"

"When he attacked us with Flamethrower and Energy Ball," Candice begins. "If he kept his Infernape on the offensive, my Medicham would be knocked out. But instead, he stopped attacking to defend Gardevoir from your Iron Tail. Even if you were able to knock out Gardevoir, he has the type advantage with his Fighting Infernape against your Normal Glameow."

Zoey recalls what just happened a few seconds earlier. "But why?"

"Stop sulking and start battling for real!" Lucian continues yelling.

"I am battling for real!"

"No you're not!" Candice joins in. "I'm not the kind of girl that dreams of having a knight in shining armor. However, how do you think Anabel would feel if she saw you getting hurt because of her?"

* * *

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_ANABEEEEEEEEEL!!!"_

"_I let her down..." Ash didn't lift his head up at all, drops of water fall from his face onto Anabel's. "She protected me... I... I couldn't do anything..."_

* * *

Ash drops his head from remembering that dreadful event.

"Ash..." Zoey worriedly whispers. As does everybody else.

* * *

"Piiika..." Pikachu watches in sorrow.

"Ash," Anabel keeps her eyes on the screen as she pets Pikachu. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

* * *

Infernape lets out a roar! Gardevoir Teleports in front of Ash. The Psychic Pokemon sees him struggling to keep his emotions in check. Gardevoir slaps Ash!

"Ah!" Dawn covers her mouth as Ash's hat floats to the ground. The whole crowd gasps.

Gardevoir starts to talk angrily at Ash.

"Hey Meowth," Jamesilina leans over. "Do you mind giving us a translation?"

"It's saying that this is not what she lent herself to the twerp for. The only reason the twerp is even borrowing her is because her trainer believed in him. However, Gardevoir can only sense a desperate need to protect her, no matter what. The twerp is still feeling guilty about what happened and is trying to make up for it here. So before she'll continue to battle, he has to start believing in her trainer and in her Pokemon."

"I see," Lucian calms down. "They say that Gardevoir can sense people's emotions, and those that have been together with their trainers can even sense what their trainer is feeling, even from far away. I'm guessing that Gardevoir is just relaying to Ash Anabel's thoughts."

Ash just stood there stunned, feeling the mark on his cheek.

* * *

"_Are you going to drop out?"_

"_I-"_

"_Don't say anything yet. You and her are partners after all. Don't make this decision on your own."_

"_Don't you dare drop out! You can still fight, can't you? You don't have to worry about me." _

_"They're saying that because you're a close friend of mine, they'll agree to let you borrow them."_

"_Those two are pretty strong, so good luck. I'll be rooting for you."_

* * *

Ash stares back at Gardevoir and smiles, "Thank you... Anabel..."

"Gardevoir," even though that's all that can be heard, Ash knew Anabel was speaking to him through Gardevoir. The Pokemon uses Psychic to retrieve Ash's hat.

Ash puts on his hat and turns it around. "Alright! It's time to end this battle!"

Infernape lets out a happy roar.

"Gar..." Gardevoir turns to face her opponents.

"Now that's more like it!" Candice smiles.

"Infernape!" "Medicham!"

"Mach Punch!" "Fire Punch!"

Infernape and Medicham's punches collide in the middle of the arena. The two Pokemon struggle to overpower the other. The two Pokemon and their trainers smile at each other, feeling the battle aura in the air.

"Glameow!" "Gardevoir!"

"Shock Wave!" "Magical Leaf!"

Leaves and electricity surround Medicham and Infernape as their fist to fist struggle beings to crack the ground.

"Infernape! Fire Spin on the ground now!"

Infernape lets out a Fire Spin, surrounding itself and Medicham in flames while sweeping up the Shock Wave and Magical Leaf.

"Oh no! Medicham!"

"An attack of this magnitude could also severely damage Ash's Infernape," Conway observes. "Just what is he thinking?"

"Gardevoir!" Ash turns to the Psychic. "Help Infernape!"

Gardevoir nods to him and Teleports right into the middle of the storm of fire, leaves and electricity. She grabs hold of Infernape and Teleports out of it, leaving Medicham inside the chaos. The Fire Spin intensifies, squeezing itself thin before vaporizing. Medicham drops to the ground and is seen with swirls for eyes. Gardevoir and Infernape reappear on the battlefield, the Psychic Pokemon is badly burned as sparks run through it while leaves fall off of it. She drops to her knees and Infernape shows concern for her.

Infernape hears a command from the opposing trainer. It steps right into Glameow's Shadow Claw, taking the full force of the attack!

Gardevoir watches as Infernape falls on his back. She lets her eyes glow and throws away Glameow, firing an Energy Ball right where it would land.

"Glameow and Medicham are unable to battle, the victory goes to Gardevoir and Infernape!"

The crowd cheers at the sight of an awesome battle. Gardevoir leans over Infernape with a worried look on her face. Infernape just smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. Gardevoir seemed relieved.

"A perfect mirror to their trainers, those two," Lucian smiles as he observes.

"Don't worry about him Gardevoir," Ash speaks to his partner's Pokemon. "He's my Pokemon after all."

"Gardevoir," Gardevoir floats over to hug Ash.

"What? Hey, stop it Gardevoir. That tickles!"

"Now I can't tell if that's Anabel's emotions Gardevoir is acting on," Lucian speaks. "Or Gardevoir herself."

Gardevoir lets go of Ash and helps Infernape up.

"Okay you two," Ash smiles. "You both deserve a rest." Ash calls them back into their Poke Balls as everybody else gathers around him.

"Ash that was totally awesome!" Ritchie and Lyra cry together.

"I'll say," Flint smiles. "The way your Infernape heated up the arena at the end. It even got my blood boiling."

"Hey Ash," Melody walks over. "That mark on your face, I bet a simple kiss will make it all better, what do you say?"

"WHAT?"

"N-no way!" Dawn jumps in between Ash and Melody.

"Chill out," Melody smiles. "Since it was Gardevoir that slapped him, kissing his cheek is obviously Anabel's right."

"HUUUH?"

"Where is Ash?" May looks around. Ash had disappeared.

"There!" Marley pointed, Ash was being dragged away. "With Lati!"

"LATI!" Bianca gives chase followed by everyone else.

Lati takes Ash around a corner and pushes him against the wall. Lati slowly closes her eyes and moves her face closer to Ash's.

"Hold it right there!" Zoey yells.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dawn questions.

* * *

"Wow," Cynthia smiles. "They certainly seem lively."

"Indeed," Lance agrees. "It's up to us to keep it that way. A trainer like him doesn't come around too often."

"He definitely has a strange Aura about him," Riley tells them.

"It's his kindness and friendship that are his strongest points," Wally Ace mentions.

The four of them watch as the big party walks off happily towards the Pokemon Center, nothing but smiles and laughter all around.

* * *

"_Excuse me, are you Leo and Gaia?"_

"_Um... Yes, why? MPH-!"_

* * *

"ACK-!" Ash freezes at the sight of Anabel. For some reason, she was dressed up in a Cresselia themed dress.

"Welcome back Ash!" Anabel smiles, but she sees that everyone else is in shock as well. "What? Is something wrong?"

Ash's face turns redder the more he looks at Anabel, "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?"

* * *

Author: FUN TIME! Why is Anabel in a Cresselia dress? Find out next chapter. XD


	13. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games**

"How do I look?" Anabel posed in front of Ash so that he can see her all around.

"Why... why are you dressed like a Cresselia?" Dawn was able to ask.

"I was looking through my stuff and found this costume here," Anabel answers. "I thought wearing it might jog something. It didn't, but I wanted to show it off to Ash."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..." Ash was speechless.

Lucian was grinning evilly as Flint appears right next to him, "You're sick, you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucian feigns ignorance, lifting his hands and shaking his head.

"I know you've been researching the legendary Psychic Pokemon Cresselia," Flint starts. "But to take advantage of your sister's amnesia to get her to wear a costume?"

"Perhaps I did her a favour," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "Hm?" Lucian watches as a truck pulls over.

"Hello!" the driver calls as he gets out. "Just when you least expect it, I am Cameron the photographer! You look so photogenic! Why not have your picture taken?"

"That's a great idea!" Melody cries.

"Huh?" everyone looks at her.

"Alright then! Get yourselves ready!"

Melody shoves Ash into Anabel.

"What?" Ash stumbles as Melody adjusts Ash and Anabel so that Anabel is holding Ash's arm and gets out of the way. *SNAP!*

"Good, good! We've got a nice picture! If anyone else wants to play dress up, I've got boxes of clothes in my truck of all sorts of Pokemon.

"REALLY!?" most of the girls dive for the truck.

Sure enough, there were boxes loaded with costumes of dozens of different Pokemon.

"Hey you guys!" Melody calls over to the guys. "Why don't you join us too!"

"Heh heh," Flint chuckles. "Sounds like fun!"

"Whenever you guys are ready," the cameraman tells them. "Just stand over here and I'll take a picture!"

Melody wears a Lugia dress, Bianca wears a Latias dress.  
Lyra puts on a Meganium suit, May wears a Blaziken suit, Dawn in a Piplup suit.  
Winona wears a Swellow dress as Bugsy puts on a Scizor suit.  
Flint wears a Magmortar costume as Volkner wears an Electivire one.  
Lucian tries on a Gallade uniform while Anabel tries on a Gardevoir.  
Marley puts on an Arcanine themed dress.  
Yellow wears a Butterfree dress, May wears a Beautifly one.  
Melody tries a Slowking suit, Bianca in a Latios.  
Jasmine and Brock wear Steelix.  
Janine tries a Venomoth, Bugsy tries a Heracross.  
Winona wears an Altaria, Ash puts on Staraptor, Ritchie's in a Charizard, Jasmine in a Skarmory, Janine in Crobat, Red wears Aerodactyl.  
Ash puts on a Gible costume.  
May puts on a familiar princess dress while Ash wears an Aaron costume.  
Anabel puts on Gardevoir again as Ash tries on a Lucario.

* * *

"Hey Red," Yellow starts. "How does this look?" She was wearing Pikachu ears and a tail.

"Haha!" Red smiles. "That looks cute."

"Hey," Melody digs through the box. "There's some more in here. I know! Let's get the Pikachu owners to put these on!"

"What?" Ash, Red and Ritchie all tried to make a run for it but their Pikachus block them, smiling a sinister smile.

Red and Ritchie were captured first.

"Aww, there's no more," Melody sighs.

"Phew!" Ash wipes his head.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Anabel smirks as she pulls out a big Pikachu costume.

"Oh no, no, NOOOO!"

*SNAP!* A picture of Yellow, Red and Ritchie with Pikachu ears and tail while Ash is in a Pikachu suit.

* * *

"Hey Marley," Anabel walks over to the black dressed girl. "Is it okay if I try on your clothes?"

"H-Huh?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Melody puts on one nasty grin.

Anabel comes out wearing Marley's dress. "I can't believe this fits! Marley, how about I take a picture with your Arcanine?"  
"S-sure!"

*SNAP!*

"Hey look," Ash looks through. "These look like Pyramid King Brandon's."

"Why don't you try them on?" Anabel suggests, the two of them take a picture together.

"Hey, Gardenia's clothes!" Dawn awes.

"Anabel!" Melody calls. "Want to try these on?"

"Huh? B-b-but my midriff and legs..." Anabel blushes as she looks at Ash while Candice and Zoey swapped clothes.

"Oh don't be like that, I'm sure he'll love to see more of you." Melody drags Anabel away as Lyra, Dawn and May swapped their clothes around.

* * *

"Oh AAAAaaaaasssshhh!" Melody calls out, dragging a changed Anabel with her.

"AWA-!" Ash's face reddened greatly, staring mostly at her midriff.

"Hurry hurry!" Melody grabbed Cameron and he snapped very quickly.

"I-I-I'm gonna change back now," Anabel shyly disappears again.

Flint and Volkner pose in each other's clothes.

"Saaaay," Brock sounded like he found something interesting. "Ash, remember this?"

"What is- AH!" Ash gulped as Brock took out a blond wig and an orange dress.

"What is that?" Ritchie asks.

"A long time ago he couldn't challenge Gym Leader Erika because he made fun of their perfume," Brock starts. "So in order to challenge her he put on a disguise and dressed like a girl. What do you say Ash? For old time's sake?"

"Uh uh! No way!" Ash backs up into Lucian.

"Well, this is interesting news..." Lucian has an evil grin on his face.

"AWAAAAAA-!"

"Phew," Anabel sighs. "Feels good to be back in my old clot- WHAT?" Anabel sees Ash in drag.

"Quick! Take a picture!" Dawn rushes the photographer. "So we can get him into the maid outfit next!"

"WHAT?" Ash tries to lift the dress up and scurry away, but he gets dragged back by Flint and Volkner by the arms.

"Why MEEEEEEE-?"

*SNAP!* *SNAP!*

Anabel sees Ash's clothes just laying around...

"Glad that's finally over with," Ash sighs. "Hey, where's my clothes?"

"Over here!" Anabel calls, she poses for him wearing his clothes while his Pikachu has his hat. "How do I look?"

"Uh..." Ash can only blush.

*SNAP!*

* * *

Anabel is now trying on Yellow's clothes, "Hmm... something's missing..."

"I know!" Red gets an idea. "Hey, Yellow. How about letting her have some air?"

"A-are you sure Red?" Yellow questions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Come on out Kitty!" Yellow calls out her Butterfree.

"Huh?" Anabel wonders as Yellow's Butter attaches itself to her back. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Anabel is lifted off the ground as the Bug Pokemon flaps its wings. "Ahaha, hahaha! Whee! I'm flying! Look Ash! I'm flying!"

Ash watches happily as he sees Anabel soar around above him. Cameron quickly takes pictures of her flying around. Anabel decides to quickly change back to her usual clothes before taking off again.

Anabel floats next to Ash and grabs his hand, "Hold on tight now..."

"Wha-! Aaaaahhh!" Ash is lifted off the ground as Anabel flies higher... and higher... and higher...

"Wow! Look at the view from up here," Anabel searches around. "I can see the coliseum and the piers, and there's the park too!"

"Anabel look out!"

"Huh?" Anabel turns around to see a flock of Wingull flying towards her. "Oh no!" She dodges them quickly but losses her grip on Ash. "Ash!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She dives down quickly under him and catches the free falling boy.

Ash instinctively wraps his arms around Anabel's neck, "Phew, thanks Anabel!"

"Y-you're welcome," Anabel blushes hard.

Cameron quickly takes pictures as they land slowly, while most of the girl's jaws were dropped.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for your time," Melody thanks the photographer. "Here's my e-mail, just forward them over to me."

"No problem!" the driver tells her. "I had a lot of fun myself too! I'll be back after the tournament too so one of you better win it!" Cameron smiles as he takes off.

"What are you going to do with all those pictures?" Volkner curiously asks.

"Oh, not much," Melody starts. "Just MyPoke, YouPoke and PokeBook them all."

"Ah-heh," Volkner droops while sweat dropping.

Everybody starts to return into the Pokemon Center but Anabel pulls Ash away.

"What is it Anabel?"

"Can we..." Anabel shyly turns away. "Take a walk in the park?"

"A walk in the park?"

"I felt something familiar when I saw it from above," the girl tells her. "I want to go there to see if I remember anything."

"Okay, let's go then!"

* * *

Ash leads Anabel up a familiar hill, "Does this place seem familiar Anabel?"

"A little..." Anabel looks around trying to jog her memory.

"When we first came here, you sang a song for me," Ash tells her.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you said it was from when you were very young. Unfortunately you only sang it once and I don't know how it went hehe," Ash scratches his head.

"That's okay Ash," Anabel smiles. "I'd sing it for you again if I could remember it."

Ash looks around the park from the top of the hill once again, "Hey look, a lake! I don't remember seeing it here before."

"I guess that means we never went there," Anabel tells him.

"No," Ash looks at her. "But back when we first met, had some fun in a lake near where you lived."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, why don't we head over there and see if something happens?"

"If you say so."

Ash and Anabel quickly make their way over up to the railings of the lake.

"So, remember anything?"

"No," Anabel stares at the water. "Did you say we had fun _IN _the lake?"

"Yeah we did, it was great." Ash smiles.

"SHOVE!"

"Wha-AAAAHHH!" Anabel pushes Ash over the railing and into the water. Ash raises up as fast as he can. Breaking the water's surface, the first thing he sees is Anabel diving right at him!

The girl pushes the boy back down into the water. Ash opens his eyes to see Anabel staring right back at him. There was something in her eyes, she wanted something, she yearned for it.

_Anabel?_

Ash feels Anabel wrap her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer to her as she closes the distance between their faces. Ash feels her press her lips against his, his shock stunned him for a few seconds before she released him and they both swim up for air.

"PUWAAAAA, haaa, haaa."

"Haha! So it's true what they say," Anabel smiles. "It does taste better underwater. But, I don't remember us doing that before."

"What?" Ash almost went under again. "Of course we didn't do that before! We were only splashing around!"

"We were? Aww..." Anabel looks down, depressed.

"Payback time!"

"Wha-?" Anabel is splashed. "Ooh you're going to get it now!"

Anabel and Ash splash around in the lake, not a care in the world.

From above, Cynthia scouts around on her Garchomp. She spots the two playing around with each other happily.

"_When every life meets another life, something will be born."_

Cynthia smiles at the thought of what their future might have in store.

* * *

"Ash! Anabel! What happened to you two?" Lucian asks fiercely while everyone else just watched in surprise. "The both of you are all wet!"

"It's his fault," Anabel pointed at Ash.

"What? No it's not!"

"No matter how many times I told him it hurts, he just kept pushing harder and harder!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

Anabel hugs herself and starts rubbing her body, "Mmmmm, but it felt soooooo gooooooood..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"

"Ash," the boy can feel a strong murderous intent coming from Lucian. "We need to talk..."

* * *

Author: You know, I'm starting to like amnesiac Anabel a lot more than regular Anabel. XD. Ah well, round 3 of the tournament is coming up soon.

Lucian/Dawn vs Brock/Conway  
Flint/Volkner vs Barry/Wally Ace  
Ash/Anabel vs 'Leo'/'Gaia'  
Jasmine/Janine vs Red/Yellow

Which teams will win and advance to the finals? The quarter-finals will begin soon.


	14. This time I'll fight with you

"**This time... I'll fight with you"**

"_Salamence, Dragon Rush!"_

"_Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"_

"No..."

"_Now Salamence! Finish this with Hyper Beam!"_

"_FIRE NOW!"_

"No!"

"_ASH!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"ANA-" *BONK!*

"OWWWWWWW..." Ash and Anabel rub their heads in pain.

"Anabel?" Ash looks surprised at the girl on his bed.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," Anabel tells him. "I was getting worried."

"Hmm..." Ash looks down.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No..." Ash answers softly. "A memory."

"About me, isn't it? About last night," Anabel crawls closer to Ash.

"Yeah," Ash keeps his head low, he doesn't want to look at Anabel.

"Ash..." Anabel places a hand on his cheek and lifts his face to see into his tearful eyes.

"Anabel I-"

"Shhh..." Anabel floats her head closer to Ash.

"I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Shhh..." Anabel drifts closer to him...

"I... I..."

"Shut up Ash," Anabel presses her lips onto his once again.

Ash quietly takes the kiss.

Anabel slowly pulls away and smiles, "I warned you."

Just as Anabel was leaving, Ash grabs her hand, "Please... stay with me..."

The girl looks into his eyes, he had the eyes of a boy that's afraid to lose something, something very dear to him... Anabel quietly smiles and nods to him before climbing back in.

* * *

Flint knocks on the door, "Ash! Anabel! We've something important to tell you about the tournament!" Flint knocks on it again. "Ash? Anabel?" Flint reaches for the knob and slowly opens the door. "What the-?" Flint sees Ash and Anabel on the same bed covered by a blanket except for their heads. Both of their clothes were scattered all around the floor...

Flint then gets a mischievous idea, "OH LAAAAAAAdiiiiieeeeesssss!"

Dawn, May, Lyra, Melody, Bianca and Lati hear his call and follow his voice.

"What's going on Flint?" Dawn asks.

"Take a look for yourself," Flint points into Ash and Anabel's room. All the girls walk to the doorway to take a look.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAT!?" Dawn, May, Lyra and Bianca all screamed.

"Wow," Melody pulls her sunglasses down a bit. "I guess Anabel was really telling us the truth last night."

"MMmm..." Anabel starts to wiggle a bit.

Marley quickly grabs the doorknob and slams the door as fast as she could. He leans against it and breathes hard, "Haa... ha... We didn't just see that."

"Agreed," Dawn, May, Lyra and Bianca agrees.

Melody and Flint just chuckle.

Anabel smiles wryly, "I can't believe they fell for it."

"_Aaaahhhh!" Ash gets up. "That was a good sleep."_

"_It's not over yet," Anabel chuckles._

"_Huh?"_

"_Espeon, can you use Hypnosis for me?"_

"_Hypno... siiiiis?" Ash falls back to sleep._

"_Okay, Espeon and Pikachu, find our spare clothes and scatter them around."_

_Flint knocks on the door, "Ash! Anabel! We've something important to tell you about the tournament!" _

"_Hurry!" Anabel whispers to her Pokemon as she pulls the cover over herself._

_Flint knocks on it again. "Ash? Anabel?"_ _Flint reaches for the knob and slowly opens the door._

"Okay Ash," Anabel nudges the sleeping trainer a little. "You can wake up now."

"Mmmm... May, your boobs are sooo soft..."

Anabel takes out a Pokeball, "Meteor Mash!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"So what do we do now Brendan?" Lucas walks slowly.

"We stay and watch Flint and Volkner fight of course!" Brendan's eyes glittered. "I'm sure we can learn something from the two of them."

"Besides how to get totally beat up by them?"

"No, how to WIN!" Brendan yells. "Hey, what's that?"

Brendan and Lucas look at the sky, something was flying towards them.

"It's a Flygon!" Lucas observes.

"A Flygon?" Brendan asks. "What's a Flygon doing here?"

"Don't look at me," Lucas tells him. "I wonder if it belongs to someone."

Flygon spots the two of them and flies towards them.

"Hey wha-?" Brendan starts to panic but Flygon just stops short of them. The dragon tries desperately to tell them something, pointing in a direction.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Lucas tells Brendan.

"Is it urgent?" Brendan asks, the Flygon nods. "Alright! Lead the way!"

* * *

"Good morning you two!" Volkner greets Anabel and Ash. "Ash? What happened to you? It looks like a Metagross stomped on your face."

"Now that's just silly," Anabel laughs.

"Oh right," Volkner is reminded of something. "We have to tell you guys about what's going on with the tournament."

"Really?" Ash asks. "What's happening?"

"They're delaying the tournament for a few hours to allow repairs and enhancements," Volkner begins. "Your battle yesterday really did some damage to the stadium, so they're just fixing it now and making it stronger. You two can use this time to do whatever you want. I overheard Brock and Conway planning something against Dawn and Lucian, most of everyone else is around the city having fun. I need to meet up with Flint soon, so see you later!"

"Well Ash," Anabel turns to her partner, who was still rubbing his face. "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of training some more with your Pokemon," Ash begins.

"That won't be necessary," Anabel smiles. "This time... I'll fight with you."

"Huh?" Ash looks at her puzzled. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," the girl replies happily. "I have you with me after all."

"Um..." Ash scratches his head a little. "Well, why don't we train a little? I'm sure you'll get your battling experience back."

"I was hoping you'd say that," they smile as they head off into the training field.

* * *

"Well Brock," Conway starts. "What Pokemon do you have?"

"Just Happiny, Sudowoodo and Croagunk."

"Well, that's going to be a problem," Conway thinks. "Sudowoodo is probably the best choice, type wise, but your Croagunk is your best battler isn't it?"

"It is," Brock starts. "But it's definitely no match Lucian's powerful Psychic types."

"Hmm..." Conway starts to strategize. "I bet I could get my Slowking or Aggron to slow him down, long enough for you to battle and defeat Dawn, no matter who your Pokemon is."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"If I focus more on defending myself than actually fighting him, I'll be able to figure something out."

"Yeah, Lucian's all about Psychic types. But figuring out who Dawn will choose is tricky." Brock begins to think. "With Sudowoodo, she has Piplup, Mamoswine and I guess Buneary. With Croagunk, she has Mamoswine."

"Sounds like Mamoswine might be the logical choice for her, especially since a Pokemon like that is best suited for battle. Rock types are also good against Ice types, including Mamoswine, so Sudowoodo will probably be your best choice if that happens."

"Even if it isn't, I specialize in Rock types anyway."

* * *

"Man!" Barry paces. "Where is that guy? How are we supposed to prepare for a Gym Leader and an Elite Four?"

"Simple," Wally Ace appears out of nowhere. "We just have to fight our best."

"Where in the world were you! I should fine you!"

"I had some business to finish."

"_Lance, Cynthia. Have you two found anything yet?"_

"_Nothing," Lance tells him. "For all we know, it could just be those two that Riley mentioned."_

"_I didn't even get a look at their faces," Riley tells them. "And not even Anabel's Espeon could see them in the darkness. I feel sorry for overworking Yellow like this, she's been so tired she's sleeping a lot."_

"_That's true," Cynthia smiles. "Which reminds me, I need to stock up on ice cream. Because SOMEONE keeps giving them away..." Cynthia glares at Riley._

"_How was I supposed to know she could eat a whole bucket in one day just to stay awake?"_

"_All we can do now," Lance starts. "Is to watch closely and wait."_

"_Do you really believe that they're still here?" Riley asks._

"_They have pride, ego and a reputation to feed," Lance informs. "I'm sure they'll be here. Thankfully, we have a man on ground zero."_

"_It's a shame though," Wally Ace begins. "To participate in a tournament so full of potential when I can just as happily watch it all from the sidelines."_

"_Heehee," Cynthia giggles. "You may be just as strong as both me and Lance but don't underestimate Sinnoh's own Elite Four and Gym Leaders."_

_Wally smiles, "I'll keep that in mind."_

"So, have you decided on which Pokemon you'll use?"

"My Milotic of course," Wally answers him.

"WHAT?" Barry jumps. "That thing's weak to Electricity!"  
"True, but it's also my strongest Pokemon. However, the stronger of the two we're about to face is a Fire type user."

"That's riiight, I forgot about him."

"Even I can't take them both, I'll need your help more than ever."

"What do you mean you needed MY help! I'm the one that's been needing YOUR help!"

"Haha, very well. Let's help each other then!"

* * *

"Man this disguise itches. I can barely fit in it."

"Just get used to it."

"Do you really think we'll fool anyone?"

"Of course, I did some research on that small disturbance you had back before you had to make an escape. You'd be surprised how much those three can get away with just putting on a pair of glasses."

"You're joking, right?"

"Remember, this all about restoring our organization's reputation. We have to humiliate them as much as we can."

"That won't be a problem, we already know they're no match for us."

* * *

"Well?" Jessie sulks. "What are we going to do now?"

"We got back into the fanfic but we didn't get very many lines anyway." James joins her.

"Hey don't feel bad," Meowth tries to comfort them. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Like what?" Jessie asks. "Sell hot dogs?"

"Exactly! We need more dough to make more robots anyway. Our last few plots were made of paper mache."

"He does have a point," James agrees.

"And even if we don't spend it on robots we can always use the money to buy some food."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jessie is somehow suddenly dressed in a vendor's clothes. "Let's sell some hot dogs!"

* * *

"What do you think of these Seals?" Lyra asks Ritchie. "Think they'll go well with my Meganium?"

"Electric Seals?" Ritchie ponders. "I don't think so, they're more suited for the Electric types. Don't you think the Flora Seals would fit better?"

"I saw Ash using Electric Seals on his Buizel during the Wallace Cup," Lyra tells him. "I thought I'd try some Seals for myself."

"Ash? In a Pokemon Contest?" Ritchie tilts his head. "That's the first time I've heard of that."

"You should've seen him!" Lyra gets excited just by talking. "He was sooo cool! And that moved he used, I think it was called Ice Aqua Jet."

"Ice Aqua Jet?"

"Yeah! His opponent tried to use Ice Beam but Ash's Buizel used Aqua Jet right into it!"

"That sounds crazy!"

"I know it does! But listen! When Ice Beam froze Aqua Jet, Buizel was able to completely control it!"

"Wow..." Ritchie was speechless. "That's so crazy, that sounds like Ash!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

"Hmm?" Lucian walks out of the bookstore to see Brendan and Lucas following a Flygon.

Brendan spots Lucian and waves, "Heeey! Lucian! We think something bad just happened! Can you come with us just in case?"

"Something bad?" Lucian takes a closer look at the Flygon. "Flygon aren't normally found in the wild, and they're definitely not found in this area. So something happened to its trainer, I hope it isn't them." Lucian rushes over to meet with the two boys.

* * *

"Waaa! Oof!" Bugsy falls off a tree.

"Are you okay little bro?" Winona runs over to him.  
"I'm fine sis!" Bugsy scratches his head. "I almost had that Burmy."

"I'm sure you'll get one soon enough," Winona smiles.

"What about you?" Bugsy asks. "Have you caught anything today?"

"I found a Chatot," Winona begins. "But when it started talking I ended up playing with it instead."

"Playing, playing. We were playing." A parrot Pokemon lands on Winona's shoulder.

"Wow," Bugsy awes. "I guess it likes you."

"May be," Winona smiles. "What do you say Chatot? Want to come back with me to Hoenn?"

"No Hoenn, no Hoenn." Chatot flies away.

"Oh," Winona looks disappointed.

"Hey a Combee!" Bugsy runs off. "I'll get you you Bug type!" Bugsy swings his net wildly.

"Starly." A bird chirps. "Starly, starly."

Winona hears this and perks up, following the chirping.

* * *

"What about these clothes?" Dawn picks out some clothes.

"Hmm..." May observes. "Too flashy."

"Too bright," Marley comments.

"These?" Dawn pulls out another one.

"Too humble," May thumbs down.

"Too much color."

"How about this?" Dawn takes out some black clothes.

"Too dark."

"Just right."

Dawn and May stare at Marley.

"Marley," May starts. "Is the only color you like Black?"

"What makes you say that?"

Dawn and May just stare at her some more.

* * *

"So Red," Yellow starts, the two of them were at a park bench eating ice cream. "What are we going to do against Jasmine and Janine?"

"Well," Red starts thinking. "Jasmine uses Steel types. But Janine is trickier. Her Pokemon seem to revolve around status effects but they seem to be mostly Poison."

"So we need to find a way to break through Jasmine's defences while avoiding Janine's status effects."

"That's right," Red begins to ponder while Yellow licks some more of her ice cream. "I think... yeah, your Kitty is pretty fast right? If we use Kitty and Aero, we can fly around Jasmine's Steel types and avoid Janine's Poison types at the same time."

"But my Kitty isn't very strong," Yellow tells him. "But it does know Safeguard, I can use that to protect us from Janine's status effects."

"That's a great idea! As long as you keep it up we can win!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Yellow begins eating her ice cream cone.

"Still," Red looks up and leans back, Yellow leans over and gulps down his ice cream. "Jasmine is a Gym Leader while Janine is training to be one. Something tells me it won't go that easy."

"Don't worry Red," Yellow begins, licking off the ice cream on her fingers. "As long as we work together, I'm sure we can beat them."

"Right," Red sits up again. "We've been together a long time. This won't stop us." Red was about to take a lick of his ice cream when he notices it all gone except for the cone. "Yellow!"

* * *

"Janine," Jasmine and Janine take a walk in the park. "You're training to become a Gym Leader correct?"

"Yes," the ninja answers. "I feel as though I must continue getting stronger no matter what."

"There's more to being a Gym Leader then being strong," Jasmine tells her. "Let me ask this, our opponents today are Red and Yellow, what do you think of them?"

"I think that they are good trainers and that we'll have a great battle."

"Is that so?" Jasmine asks. "What I see are a couple of trainers with a lot of potential. My job as a Gym Leader is to bring out that potential and prepare them to battle the best trainers at the Pokemon League."

"Their potential?"

"That's right, every Gym Leader has different ways to bring out a trainer's potential. And every Gym Leader has different ideas about doing it as well. I'm just telling you what I think a Gym Leader is. And, my way of strengthening the trainers is to see if they can break through my strong Steel defence. If I'm not mistaken, your father's way is to see how trainers can adapt to the various status effects his Pokemon inflicts on his trainers."

"I see...," Janine starts to think. "I never knew about that. I guess I was just too focused on impressing my father, when I should be focusing more on my duties as a Gym Leader."

"I made that mistake too, with my uncle." Jasmine begins. "His specialty was defence, and his whole battle style is based on just that, defence. Just before I went to take a Gym Leader exam, I showed him my style of battle. Even though I won, he bonked me with his shovel. 'Jasmine, you have some great defences but... you're still lacking in what it means to be a Gym Leader. Look at your cousin, I can tell he has what it takes to become a good Gym Leader.' After that, I failed my first Gym Leader exam. But after I thought hard about what my uncle said, I came back and became a full fledged Gym Leader."

"Your uncle is a Gym Leader too?"

"Both my uncle and my cousin," Jasmine smiles. "You know, I think I'll go visit them after this is all over. They live here in Sinnoh after all."

* * *

"Hey partner," Flint calls Volkner. "So, what do you think about Wally Ace?"

"He's a tough one that's for sure," Volkner begins pondering. "But all he's ever used so far was a Milotic."

"Yeah," Flint agrees. "With any luck he won't use it against us because of your specialty."

"Somehow I doubt that," Volkner tells him. "Still, we better be careful." Volkner takes out a Poke Ball, spins it on his finger and catches it. "Whatever he sends out, my Electivire can handle it."

* * *

"This is such a beautiful place," Bianca admires the view on top of a park hill alongside Lati and Melody. A soft, gentle breeze blows by them.

"It is," Melody agrees. "You should paint it. We'll be leaving for Sunyshore after the tournament anyway so it's better to capture now before we leave."

"Haha, yeah." Biance begins to set up her stuff. "Latias? Do you want to be in the painting?"

Lati nods and removes her camouflage, and starts playing around on the hill.

"Hahaha," Melody laughs. "Hey Latias! Can I join in? I'm sure we'll make a wonderful picture together."

* * *

"What is this place?" Brendan asks as the Flygon leads them to a small garage in an alley.

Flygon flies over and points towards the door.

"Hello?" Lucian calls out.

"Huh? Is someone out there?" A voice from inside replies. "Please! Let us out of here!"

"You can't get out?" Lucas yells.

"We searched everywhere!" Another voice calls. "We haven't found a switch and the door is strong enough to stop our Pokemon's attacks!"

"Alright!" Lucian yells. "Call out your Pokemon and get ready at my signal! We'll attack the door from both sides!"

"Okay!"

"Lucas, Brendan! Send out your strongest Pokemon!"

"Go! Rhyperior!"

"Come out, Torterra!"

"Bronzong! I need you!"

"Let's go! Togekiss!"

"Lucario, help us!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"3-2-1 NOW! Flash Cannon!"

"Rock Wrecker!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Sky Attack!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The five Pokemon unleash their attacks at the reinforced door. The door shatters from the combined force of all the attacks.

"Finally!" one of the trainers rejoiced and stretched.

"Thank you," another one bowed to them.

"Wait," Lucian realizes something. "You're... Leo and Gaia! What are you doing here?"

"After the tournament yesterday these two strange guys walked up to us and knocked us out," the first one, Leo explains. "When we woke up, we found ourselves here."

"The only way we could've called for help was a crack in the wall," Gaia tells them. "It was just big enough to let me release my Flygon through."

"I see," Lucian ponders. "Were you able to hear anything?"

"No," Gaia answers.

"I did," Leo interrupts. "They were talking about... payback? That's a Pokemon attack right?"

"Payback?" Brendan asks. "Why would they knock you out just for Payback?"

"No, I don't think they mean the Pokemon attack," Lucas tells him. "I think they're going to get back at someone."

"I think I know who..." Lucian quickly takes out his cell phone and makes a call. "Hello Cythina. It's me, Lucian. We've got a problem. I found Leo and Gaia locked up somewhere, they said they were knocked out by a couple of strange people. Yeah, I think it's them too. Lance is there? Then we should go and arrest them as soon as the tournament starts."

"Excuse me," Lucas pokes Lucian. "Can I say something?" Lucas points at the cell phone.

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

"I know, that's why you should hear me out."

"... alright. Listen, Cynthia, there's a trainer here that wants to talk, he says it's important."

"Hello?"

"Hello," the champion answers. "Who am I talking to?"

"My name is Lucas," Lucas introduces himself formally. "I was one of the competitors in the tournament until me and my partner lost to Flint and Volkner."

"I remember now. Okay Lucas, tell me what's on your mind."

"I was wondering," Lucas begins. "That incident that Ash was involved in, are those two that attacked Leo and Gaia the ones that caused it?"

"... You're a very smart boy. Yes, we think it's highly possible that it's them."

"Then please, let Ash battle them."

"What?" Cynthia and Lucian question in unison.

"From watching Ash's last battle, I get the feeling that he hasn't put whatever happened behind him yet. He probably never will, unless he confronts them himself."

Everyone became quiet.

"What I'm saying is, in order for Ash to completely let go his feelings of regret and remorse, he has to finish this himself."

...

"Please give the phone back to Lucian," is all that Cynthia says.

"Lucian," Lucas hands over the cell phone.

"Cynthia?"

"What do you think Lucian?" Cynthia asks. "Ash was hit the hardest emotionally, we all saw that. But it was your sister that was the victim."

"In truth, I agree with Lucas." Lucian says. "But what about Leo and Gaia's battle?"

"Don't worry about us," Leo tells him. "We're fellow trainers too! We can just battle them outside the tournament sometime."

"Lance?" Cynthia turns to Lance.

"Alright," Lance starts. "We'll let Ash battle them. I'll inform the police so they can seal all doors once they start. But win or lose, we'll catch them here. However, Leo and Gaia will have a proper battle against Ash and Anabel sometime afterwards. Is that agreeable?"

Lucian relays the message.

"I have no problem with it," Gaia states.

"Same here."

"Okay," Lucian tells Cynthia. "They're up for it."

"Lance says to bring them here so that we can discuss it further."

* * *

"Buizel, return!"

"You too Metagross."

Ash and Anabel return their respective Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"How was that Ash?" Anabel asks the boy.

"That was great Anabel!" Ash answers. "But... you haven't used your telepathy to call out your attacks yet."

"I'm not worried about that," Anabel replies. "I just wanted to get my battling spirit back so I can fight with you today."

"Hahaha," Ash laughs.

"But..." Anabel starts. "Have I gotten it all back yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm almost as strong now as I was before I lost my memories?"

"Well..."

"Please be truthful."

"Not quite," Ash tells her. "But I think the reason you were tougher to beat back then was because I couldn't hear what commands you were giving your Pokemon, so I couldn't react to them until your Pokemon actually did them."

"That does give me an advantage," Anabel thinks.

"Still," Ash continues. "You've gotten a lot better since yesterday."

"Thank you Ash." Anabel smiles. "It's almost time, I think we should get ready."

"You're right, we'll win the next round for sure!"

* * *

Author: The next round begins!

Brock/Conway vs Dawn/Lucian

Flint/Volkner vs Barry/Wally Ace

'Leo'/'Gaia' vs Ash/Anabel

Red/Yellow vs Jasmine/Janine


	15. Psychic Scramble! Overflowing Victory!

**Psychic Scramble! Flooded Victory!**

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN THE 3RD ROUND?"

"Hot dogs! Hot dogs!" Jessie called out to the crowd.

"Get your freshly warmed Hot dogs!" James follows.

"And refreshments too! Thaaat's right!" Meowth finishes.

* * *

"Lance!" Officer Jenny salutes the Champion as the announcer continues. "We've sealed all exits as you instructed. We should be able to catch them now after the battle."

"Alright, thanks Officer Jenny," Lance thanks her. "With the two of us up here, Riley in the crowds alongside Lucas and Brendan and... 'Wally' on the battlefield, we'll have those two in no time."

"The rest..." Cynthia looks out onto a certain trainer. "Is up to Ash."

"Do we really need to stay up here too?" Leo asks them impatiently. "I wanted a closer view of the arena."

"It's just precautions," Lance assures them. "If they see you, they'll know we're onto them and they'll probably escape."

* * *

"Hey Lucian," Dawn looks up to her partner. "Do you really think Anabel's ready to get back onto the battlefield?"

"She decided to do this herself," Lucian informs. "I have no right to stop her. Besides, she has Ash with him."

"I hope Anabel's ready," Ritchie says aloud.

"I do too," May worries.

"Hey cheer up," Lyra tells them. "I'm sure she wouldn't be here if she didn't feel she was ready."

"She just wants to be with Ash," Marley states.

"Huh?" May and Lyra look at Marley.

"Ash was with her when she woke up," Zoey explains. "To her, he's the closest connection she has with her past."

"You make it sound like Anabel is only using Ash," Lyra tells her.

"No," Melody butts in. "Anabel's feelings for him are genuine. That's probably the closest she'll get to her past until she recovers it all."

The girls fell silent...

* * *

"Okay our first match is Dawn and Lucian against Brock and Conway!"

The four combatants make their way to the arena.

"Wow," Anabel looks happy. "Now I get to see my brother battle."

"He's tough, really tough."

"He would have to be because he's an Elite Four,"Anabel smiles at him. "I wonder how Brock and Conway will fight this?"

"Just as we planned Brock," Conway reminds his partner.

"Yeah."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Buneary! Spooootlight!"

"Mr. Mime! Let's go!"

"Aggron! It's time!"

"Sudowoodo! Let's do it!"

"Bun-bun!"

"Mime mime mime."

Aggron roars.

"Suuuudowoodo!"

"Buneary?" Conway observes. "Well, let's get this started."

"Sudowoodo! Double Edge!"

"Buneary! Bounce!"

"BUNEA!"

Buneary jumps up high as Sudowoodo stops its charge.

"Mimic!"

Sudowoodo jumps up high, matching Buneary.

"Oh no!"

"Now! Headbutt!"

"Suuu-DO!"

Sudowoodo headbutts Buneary back down to the ground.

"Mr. Mime," Lucian softy starts. "Barrier."

"Mime!"

"Barrier increases a Pokemon's physical defence," Conway states. "In that case, I'll just have to use a special attack! Aggron! Dark Pulse!"

Aggron growls as it launches a wave of dark energy at Mr. Mime.

"Dark Pulse?" Lucian asks. "That's an unusual attack to teach Aggron."

"It's called type coverage," Conway starts. "I would've used a physical attack but your Barrier is kind of in the way."

"I see."

"Now Sudowoodo! Hammer Arm!"

"Buneary! Hit back with Dizzy Punch!"

"Buuuneeeeaaaa-" "Suudooooo-"

Hammer Arm and Dizzy Punch hit each other, both combatants are pushed back by the force. But Sudowoodo stands firm while Buneary looked beat.

"Mr. Mime! Reflect!"

"Mime!"

"Not so fast!" Brock yells. "Suduwoodo! Double-Edge!"

Sudowoodo charges in.

"Hurry!" Lucian calls but he sees that his Pokemon is angry. "Is that, taunt?"

"That's right," Conway smiles as Buneary is hit. "Now you can't use any of your support attacks. You'll have to battle me now."

"You're a little too confident in your abilities," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "Still, your choice in Pokemon is quite understandable. You were well prepared for this battle. However, it would be foolish of you to underestimate me."

Conway prepares himself, "Here it comes Aggron!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Mr. Mime fires a strong bolt that hits Aggron.

"Our turn Buneary!" Dawn calls. "Use Ice Beam!"

"Bun-bun!"

"Mimic!"

"Sudo!"

Buneary and Sudowoodo launch light blue beams at each other, which connects in between them and creating a spiky pillar of ice.

"What the-?" Dawn gasps.

"I think we can use that," Conway tells Brock. "Aggron! Iron Tail!"

"Sudowoodo! Hammer Arm!"

Aggron penetrates the pillar of ice with its tail and pulls it out, covered in an ice block. Sudowoodo punches what's left, causing it to begin falling on Buneary.

"Whoa AH!" Dawn just watches reactively as the falling ice nears Buneary. The mountain suddenly stops.

"Buuuuuuun..." Buneary is frightened.

"Hurry Dawn!" Lucian yells, Mr. Mime was using Psychic!

"Miiiiimmmmeeeee..."

"I don't think so," Conway smirks. "Aggron! Iron Tail again!"

Aggron swings its ice covered Iron Tail at Mr. Mime, the ice and the barrier broke on impact but the tail kept going until it hit Mr. Mime.

"Brock! While it's down!"

"Sudowoodo! Double Edge!"

Sudowoodo charges forward full speed. Buneary stomps it flat with Bounce!

"Now Buneary! Ice Beam!"

"BUNEA!"

Buneary fires an Ice Beam straight down, freezing Sudowoodo to the ground. Buneary looks up to see Aggron charging up Metal Claw!

"Dizzy Punch!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps and her ear uppercuts Aggron's jaw. KOing it.

"Aggron and Sudowoodo are unable to battle. This match's winners are Dawn and Lucian!"

"Yay! We did it Buneary!" Dawn jumps as her Pokemon joyfully joins her.

* * *

"Wow, that was surprising," Winona watches happily.

"Looks like they underestimated Dawn," May says.

"Their entire strategy looked like it was planned to defeat Lucian," Bugsy observes. "But Dawn managed to surprise them by fighting back."

* * *

"Our next battle is between Flint and Volkner vs Barry and Wally Ace!"

"Yo," Flint looks at Volkner. "You ready partner?"

"Of course."

"I guess it's time to see the power of a Sinnoh Elite Four and Gym Leader," Wally mumbles.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's do this Staraptor!"

"Milotic, let's dance!"

"Time to heat things up Rapidash!"

"Paralyze them Electivire!"

"Milotic, Surf!"

"Fly Staraptor!"

"Hah!" Flint laughs. "Rapidash! Follow Staraptor!"

"What?" Barry jerks back.

Rapidash charges straight for the giant wave, then Bounces sky high! It stares at a startled Staraptor.

"Now! Sunny Day!"

Rapidash emits a powerful bright light from its flames, brightening the sky above the arena. Milotic's Surf weakens slightly.

"My turn!" Volkner grips the air. "Electivire! Charge Beam!"

Electivire fires a high speed bolt of electricity at the wave of water, creating a gap big enough that Electivire avoids the attack completely.

"Impressive," Wally Ace smiles as Rapidash lands next to Electivire. "However! Milotic! Hydro Pump!"

"Rapidash! Solar Beam!"

"Electivire! Charge Beam!"

Milotic's giant stream of water rams into the combined Grass and Electric energies in an even power struggle that ends with a bang. Smoke covers the battlefield between the two teams.

"Whoa..." Flint whistles. "Even though it's weakened by Sunny Day, that Hydro Pump was pretty strong."

"I'll say," Volkner smiles. "But, I've already charged up twice. Look."

Electivire cackles with electricity.

"Right, partner!" Flint looks excited. "I'll lead! Rapidash! Flare Blitz!"

"They're going to charge through this smoke," Wally tells Barry. "Stay back and get ready! Milotic! Hydro Pump!"

Rapidash blasts through the smoke covered in an intense flame. Milotic's Hydro Pump slows it down, but it only vaporizes the fire surrounding it, the horse was still charging!

"Staraptor! Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor speeds up and tackles Rapidash.

"Oh no you don't!" Flint calls out. "Fury Attack now!"

"Close Combat!"

Rapidash and Staraptor exchange blows, horn vs. wings and feet.

"Electivire! Charge Beam again!"

"Not this time," Wally Ace smiles. "Milotic! Dragon Pulse!"

Electivire fires off an electric beam, Milotic's Dragon Pulse flies through it and into Electivire!

"Rgh," Volkner grunts. "It wasn't a Water attack so Sunny Day didn't weaken it. But, I've charged up three times now."

"Why is he just using the same attack over and over again?" Wally ponders. "Is there something about that attack I don't know about? Milotic! Dragon Pulse again!"

"Electivire! Charge Beam!"

Milotic fires another Dragon Pulse right into Electivire's Charge Beam. Dragon Pulse explodes just before reaching Electivire!

"It can't be," Wally observes. "He's been getting stronger with each attack!"

"Looks like he figured me out," Volkner smiles. "Well, it's too late now, that was my fourth charge. Electivire! Thunder!"

"Milotic! Surround yourself with Twister!"

Milotic covers itself with a mix of wind and water. Electivire's Thunder hits the whirlwind, following the water around.

"Now, Aqua Ring!"

The Twister disperses and is replaced by Aqua Ring, but the Thunder still circles around Milotic.

"Ah..." Zoey admires the combination.

"Wow!" Dawn looks intently. "That's so beautiful."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," May watches in wonder.

Rapidash knocks down Staraptor!

"Get out of its range Staraptor! Fly up!"

Staraptor flies high into the sky.

"Hah!" Flint laughs. "Did you forget? You can't get away from my Rapidash! Follow it!"

Rapidash Bounces high into the air, starting levelly at Staraptor!

"No way!"

"Flamethrower now!"

"Staraptor! Dodge it!``

"Keep using Flamethrower!"

Staraptor flies around in circles, trying to avoid the Flamethrower. The flames on Rapidash's back shrink slightly as the bright light from before fades away.

"Sunny Day is finished," Wally smiles. "Milotic! Hydro Pump on Rapidash!"

"Oh no!" Flint realizes his danger. "Rapidash! Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash surround itself in flame and charges the Hydro Pump from mid-air. Hydro Pump breaks through Rapidash's fire and hits Rapidash straight on!

"Rapidash!" Flint calls as his Pokemon falls from the sky and lands in front of him, swirly eyed.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" the entire crowd gasps as one of the Elite Four was defeated.

"No way!" Candice's jaw dropped. "Flint was defeated?"

"I can't believe it," May watches. "I've never seen an Elite Four lose before. Just who is that guy?"

"Someone very powerful, that's for sure." Melody states the obvious.

* * *

"Man, this is embarrassing," Flint scratches his head. "It's all up to you partner."

"Yeah," Volkner smiles. "And I think I know who Wally Ace really is."

"Who he really is?"

"I don't know why he's here," Volkner starts. "But I'm going to enjoy this."

"It's just him now," Wally says to Barry.

"Yeah!" Barry yells. "He doesn't stand a chance!"

"Milotic! Dragon Pulse!"

"Electivire! Dodge it!"

Electivire gets out of the way of the Dragon attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Barry calls. "Staraptor! Aerial Ace!"

Volkner smirks. "Now Electivire! Charge Beam!"

Electivire shoots out a massive beam of concentrated electricity at the bird, engulfing it completely, knocking it out of the sky and out of the battle.

Volkner and Wally stare happily at each other, as does their Pokemon.

"That was my fifth charge," Volkner tells his partner. "We should be about even now."

"What was originally a normal attack has become a very powerful one," Wally sounds excited. "Also, his Pokemon became stronger with each use of it. I suppose there's no need to drag this battle on any further. Milotic! Hydro Pump with everything you have!"

Flint whistles, "He's serious about ending this now."

"So am I," Volkner tell him. "Electivire! Maximum Thunder!"

Milotic and Electivire rear up, readying their attacks. Volkner and Wally look at each other one more time. Milotic fires Hydro Pump! Electivire fires Thunder!

The two attacks clash in the middle of the field, neither one is giving in to the other. Everyone watches closely as sparks and water drops fill the battlefield.

"No way," Ash watches. "Water conducts electricity, so Electivire should be winning this."

"Look closer Ash!" Anabel points. The electricity that's trying to flow through Hydro Pump into Milotic... is being absorbed by Aqua Ring and harmlessly circles around the Water Pokemon.

"This guy knows what he's doing," Flint comments.

"Of course," Volkner agrees. "He wouldn't be holding that title if he didn't."

"A title?" Flint asks Volkner surprisingly. "Are you saying-?"

"Yeah," Volkner smiles. "It's him alright. Which is why I'll give this battle everything I've have! Electivire! It's time to release all that charged up power! Discharge! NOOOOOW!!!"

Electivire's body shoots out bolts of electricity everywhere! But the bolts start to turn themselves towards Milotic!

"Oh no!" Wally watches.

Milotic is bombarded by the flying bolts! Hydro Pump is weakening greatly!

"Electivire!"

Electivire sends another bother bolt through its Thunder attack, finally pushing through Hydro Pump and right into Milotic! Milotic is electrocuted by the powerful electric attacks!

Electivire drops to its knees after spending so much energy. Milotic also drops to the ground from all the damage it sustained.

"Milotic!" Wally cries.

"Electivire!" Volkner calls out. "Get up Electivire!"

Electivire pants hard. Milotic lets out a weak cry. Both Pokemon struggle to get up. But Milotic falls down again, defeated.

"Milotic can no longer battle! The winners of this match are Flint and Volkner!"

The crowd roars wildly.

"That was a close one eh partner?" Flint gives Volkner a pat on the back.

"Yeah," Volkner smiles happily. "That was the best battles I had in a really long time."

"Good job Milotic," Wally Ace recalls his Pokemon. "The power of Sinnoh's trainers is truly surprising." Wally smiles happily as he returns to his seat.

"Wasn't that exciting folks!" The announcer yells into his mike. "But we're not done yet! We still have two more battles to go! Our next battle is Leo and Gaia vs. Ash and Anabel!"

_And so, unbeknownst to Ash, he is about to confront the two thieves he met before. The cause of Anabel's amnesia, and Ash's guilt. The thieves plan to exact revenge on Ash, they will show no mercy. What is going to happen in this next battle?_


	16. Chapter 16: Dust to Dust

Author: Now before anyone says anything, let me assure you that you really are reading the right chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Dust to Dust**

The entire stadium is silent... the battle they witnessed just moments before was nothing like they're ever seen. But it wasn't just the battle, it was the trainer involved in it, Ash Ketchum. What had happened, left two big holes in the arena, one on the wall and one on the ground. However, what kept the crowd silent, was the fact that Ash and Anabel were... gone...

"Umm..." The announcer sounds unsure of what to say. "We're terribly sorry about what just happened, but rest assured, the Champions and the police have everything under control now. We'd like to finish off our last battle but..." the announcer stares at the big hole in the ground and a big hole in the wall. "Do you think you're able to battle like this?" the announcer asks Red, Yellow, Jasmine and Janine.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Red tells the announcer.

"We'll just have to find a way to get used to it," Jasmine says.

"Okay, if you say so, would the last two teams please make their way to the arena."

"Hang on a second," Yellow finishes healing Pikachu and Espeon. "There you go, all better. But..." Yellow looks at Ash and Anabel's empty seats.

"Yellow," Red places a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about that for now, let's just focus on the battle."

"But they're gone," Yellow tells him. "They're gone..."

"Look," Red tells her. "Right now we have to battle. We have to make it a battle good enough to make everyone forget what happened, even for a short time. So I'll need you to focus."

"Alright Red," Yellow follows his partner.

"Something is wrong with Yellow," Janine observes.

"I don't blame her," Jasmine replies. "Especially after seeing what just happened. But Red is resolved to battle. We have to be too, for their sake." Jasmine looks at the empty seats.

"Is this... part of being a Gym Leader too?"

"No... it's a part of living..."

"Pika, Chuchu, stay with Pikachu and Espeon okay?" Red tells their Pikachus.

The two teams make their way to the arena. Both sides stare at each other intently.

"Let's have a good match," Red tells the opposing team.

"Yes," Jasmine replies. "Let's. For everyone."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Aero! I choose you!"

"Let's go Kitty!"

"Skarmory! To the sky!"

"Crobat, confound them!"

They all release their Flying Pokemon.

* * *

"So it's an aerial battle," Winona observes. "Smart choices, with that big hole in the ground."

"And they're all so varied," Ritchie says. "Rock, Steel, Bug and Poison."

"This will be a battle to see who can take advantage of their types the best." Bugsy tells them.

"And there's a Gym Leader and Gym Leader trainee on one side," Candice adds.

"But Red and Yellow look like pretty good trainers on their own right," Melody explains. "This battle should be something worth watching."

Everyone else is still silent.

"Hey, cheer up." Melody tells them.

"How can we?" May asks.

"Simple," Melody begins. "Ask yourself, does he want you to be sad?"

* * *

"Kitty!" Yellow begins! "Tailwind!"

Butterfree summons a wind to blow from behind itself and Aerodactyl to speed them up.

"Aero!" Red follows up. "Take Down!"

"Double Team, Crobat," Janine quickly reacts.

Aerodactyl flies through a bunch of Crobat clones.

"Now, Cross Poison."

The real Crobat uses its wings to attack Aerodactyl with poison.

"Skarmory!" Jasmine calls. "Fly after Butterfree and Night Slash!"

"Kitty! Get away and use Safeguard!"

Butterfree skilfully dodges Skarmory's wings and puts up a mystical barrier around itself and Aero.

"Safeguard," Jasmine begins. "It protects them from status ailments. How are you going to handle this Janine?"

"I use another strategy," Janine answers. "Crobat! Double Team once more and encircle Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl is surrounded by multiple Crobats! The Rock Flying looks around confused.

"Calm down Aero!" Red calls. "The real one has to attack sooner or later!"

"Skarmory! Air Cutter!"

Skarmory launches slicing waves from its wings at Butterfree. The Bug was able to still make use of the Tailwind behind it to avoid the attack completely.

"Kitty! Counter attack with Silver Wind!"

Butterfree launches its own slicing waves at Skarmory. The Steel bird takes all of them without even flinching.

"That's not surprising," Winona smiles. "Silver Wind is a Bug type move. Against a Steel and Flying combination like Skarmory, the damage is reduced by a lot."

"Ah," Bugsy intervenes. "But Silver Wind can also raise the abilities of the user. It's chancy, but worth it if it does."

Tailwind dies down.

"Now's our chance Skarmory! Night Slash!"

Skarmory's wings glow and it charges the butterfly. Butterfree is tackled hard!

"Kitty!" Yellow cries as her Pokemon swirls out of control. "Kitty get up!"

Butterfree flaps itself back in control.

"Skarmory! Another Air Cutter now!"

"Kitty! Silver Wind!"

Butterfree and Skarmory fill the sky between them with slashing waves.

"Aero!" Red yells while his Pokemon is attacked viciously by the bat. Aero's status barrier shatters.

"Safeguard is down," Janine observes. "It's time to strike! Use Confuse Ray!"

Crobat fires a beam at Aerodactyl.

"Oh no, Aero!"

The stone flyer hovers, shaking its head.

"Aero! Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl opens its eyes, seeing only 3 other blurry fliers. The Rock opens its mouth and charges energy and fires at one of them!

"Skarmory!"

The Steel bird is hit by Hyper Beam! Skarmory recovers quickly and screeches.

"Red!" Yellow screams at her partner. "That was too risky! You could've hit Kitty!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Red brings his hands up. "I was trying to think of a way to get rid of Aero's confusion."

"Mmmrrrrr," Yellow puffed up and slammed her foot down angrily. She then focuses back on the battle, "Kitty! While you're open! Tailwind!"

"Phew," Red wipes his head. "Aero! Are you alright?"

Aerodactyl is still shaking its head trying to get rid of its confusion.

"I guess not."

"Crobat, Cross Poison once more!"

"Skarmory! Steel Wing!"

"Get away from it Kitty!"

"Aero! Move!"

Aerodactyl flies in a random direction, right into Skarmory! Aerodactyl straightens itself up and roars while Skarmory screeches.

Red face palms, "At least confusion didn't turn against us this time."

"Safeguard again Kitty!"

"I see," Jasmine begins. "Their strategy is to use Butterfree's Tailwind to speed up and evade our attacks while its Safeguard protects them from your status inflictions."

"But even with Tailwind, they're no match for my Crobat's speed," Janine tells her. "Shall we switch targets?"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"Crobat! Cross Poison!"

"Skarmory! Steel Wing!"

"They figured us out! Aero! Take Down!"

"Kitty! Silver Wind!"

Aero and Skarmory collide several times in the air, Butterfree fries slash waves at Crobat but the Poison Pokemon was too fast and evades them all.

"Now you're mine!" Janine confidently states. "Huh?"

Crobat is suddenly falling out of the sky!

"Kitty! Silver Wind!"

Butterfree fires several slashes at the falling bat, hitting it dead on before it fell to the ground.

"Crobat!" Janine calls worriedly. "What happened?" As Janine looks closely, she finds that Crobat is only asleep! "What?" The ninja looks back up at the Butterfree and finds glitters of Sleep Powder floating around it.

"That's pretty clever," Jasmine starts. "Using her Tailwind to spread out her Sleep Powder long before your Crobat can even come close."

Crobat shakes its head and flies back up.

"Crobat!" Janine cries happily. "I let my guard down. Never again. Crobat! Air Slash!"

Crobat flaps its wings furiously, creating a fearsome wind in front of it and unleashes it at the Butterfree. Butterfree dodges the attack but the wind from it knocks the Bug around.

"Kitty! Hang in there and use Silver Wind again!"

Butterfree straightens itself out and fires slash waves at Crobat. But Crobat vanishes!

"That's Double Team!" Yellow panics and scans the sky. "Oh no!"

Crobat appears above Butterfree and fires an Air Slash! Butterfree is hit hard!

"Skarmory! Air Cutter!"

"Aero! Dragon Pulse!"

Skarmory's slash waves are stopped by the Dragon energy.

"Take Down!"

"Steel Wing!"

Both of the big Flying Pokemon charge each other again, tackling each other hard.

"We're getting nowhere like this," Red grumbled. "Aero! Hyper Beam!"

"Skarmory! Flash Cannon!"

Just as the two Pokemon were charging their attacks, Butterfree was falling in between them!

"Oh no!" Red yells, surprised. "Attacks that powerful could-"

"It's too late to stop!" Jasmine shouts worriedly while the two attacks are fired.

"KITTY!"

Yellow's voice echoes in Butterfree's head, it suddenly recovers and flies away from the attacks before they each other and her!

"Now Kitty!"

Butterfree unleashes Silver Wind on Skarmory!

"Skarmory! Counter it with Air Cutter!"

Butterfree's slash waves cut right through Skarmory's and deal great damage to the Steel Pokemon! Skarmory is bombarded by Silver Wind and is being knocked around by the attack!

"Ah!" Bugsy and Winona watch in awe.

"What's going on?" Winona asks Bugsy. "Even if Silver Wind raised Butterfree's abilities, it shouldn't be dealing that much damage to Skarmory!"

"I don't know!" Bugsy answers. "It's like Butterfree got a big boost of power from somewhere."

"It's Yellow!" Marley explains. "She's synced with her Butterfree, giving it a power boost."

"Yellow's in sync with Butterfree?" everyone turns to Marley.

"When a Pokemon and their trainer are really close, the Pokemon has this mystical power to get stronger the more the trainer is in tune with them. Or so I heard. Since Yellow is able to read the minds of Pokemon, she must also be able to synchronize with them enough to give them a strong power boost."

"What's going on?" Jasmine panics.

"Crobat! Assist Skarmory!"

Crobat dives towards Butterfree, but the Bug moved so fast it disappeared! Reappearing behind the bat it launches another barrage of Silver Wind, KOing the Poison Pokemon.

"Crobat!" Janine calls.

"Aero! Let's finish this with Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl fires a powerful beam at Skarmory! The Steel Pokemon struggles to endure but the power was too much, Skarmory falls to the ground swirly eyed.

"Good going Yellow!" Red compliments his partner. "Huh?" Red catches the falling Yellow, she fell asleep.

"Is she alright?" Jasmine asks, deeply concerned.

"Yeah," Red replies as he carries Yellow gently. "She's just asleep. Anyway, that was a great battle!"

"It sure was," Jasmine agrees. "If you ever come to Olivine City, let's have an official Gym Battle. I'll show you the true power of my hardened defence."

"Haha," Red laughs. "I'd like that."

"Well how about that folks!? Wasn't that an exciting battle!?"

The crowd roars and cheers.

"Let's give it up for this round's winners!"

* * *

Lance walks through the now empty stadium, looking around, especially the at two big holes on the ground and the wall.

"What are you thinking about, Lance?" Cynthia walks up to him from behind.

"Ash," Lance answers her. "After seeing what happened to him, do you really think we did the right thing?"

"You mean, to let him battle those two criminals?"

"Yeah."

"I can't answer for you," Cynthia holds her hair as a gentle wind blows. "But I believe that the true answer lies with Ash alone. Out of everyone involved, he was hurt the most."

* * *

"Pikachu, Espeon," May leans over the two Pokemon. "Are you sure you two are alright?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu happily answers.

"Piii!" Espeon replies.

"What are they going to do now?" Dawn asks Lucian. "With Ash and Anabel gone-"

"For now," Lucian interrupts her. "Just leave them alone. We all need a good night's rest after what happened today. It'll be much easier to think things through tomorrow when our heads are clearer."

"Can somebody open my door?" Red calls, he was still carrying a sleeping Yellow.

"I got it," Volkner opens the door for him.

"Thanks." Red walks inside and lays Yellow down.

"Everyone's so quiet," Flint observes.

"I'm not surprised," Ritchie tells him. "We should just give them time. Tomorrow's another day."

* * *

Author: Just what happened earlier that day? Why are Ash and Anabel... gone...? You'll find out in the very next chapter.


	17. Ash to Ash

**Ash to Ash**

Lucian reads quietly alone. It's already late night and everyone else has gone off to bed. But he stays in the Pokemon Center's lobby, reading a book.

"I thought you might be here," came a voice from behind him, it was Winona.

"I was having trouble sleeping," Lucian tells her as she sits right across from him.

"We all are," Winona starts. "Especially after watching Ash and Anabel's battle." Winona stares into the starry sky. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucian answers. "What about you? Have you managed to talk to Wallace?"

"No," Winona shakes her head. "He's busy with the police, Lance and Cynthia."

"Still," Lucian begins. "You should talk to him whenever you get the chance."

"But there's some more important we need to focus on now though."

"There's really no need for you to worry. I believe in them."

"Hmm..." Winona smiles and closes her eyes. "Then, I will too."

* * *

"Our next battle is Leo and Gaia vs. Ash and Anabel!"

"So," Cynthia starts. "It's time. Good luck Ash."

"Are you ready Anabel?" Ash asks his partner.

"As long as I'm with you," Anabel begins. "I always will be."

"Hehehe," 'Leo' laughs. "I hope they're ready."

"Calm down," 'Gaia' tells his subordinate. "We must be through about this. For our pride and reputation."

"Hey Lance," Leo talks to the Dragon Champion. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Not right now," Lance answers. "Just stay put."

* * *

"Pikachu," Ash talks to his partner. "Are you ready buddy?"

"Pi-ka-chu!"

"What about you Espeon?" Anabel pats her friend.

"Espiii!"

"Alright! Let the battle begin!"

"Go! Pikachu!"

"Go my friend!"

Pikachu and Espeon take their places on the field.

"Hehe, you're going to love this! Break them Tyranitar!"

"It's time, Salamence!"

Tyranitar and Salamence appear on the field.

"A Tyranitar and a Salamence," Ritchie stars. "Both of those Pokemon are really strong."

"Come on Ash!" Lyra cheers.

"I know you can beat them!" May yells.

Everyone else screams at Ash.

"Wow," Anabel smiles. "You've got quite the cheerleading squad."

"Ahehehe," Ash scratches his head.

"Tyranitar! Rock Slide!" 'Leo' begins the battle.

"Pikachu!" "Espeon!"

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu and Espeon run around the flying rocks and tackle the thrower. Tyranitar takes a couple steps back in recoil.

"Rrrr, use Dynamic Punch!"

The Dark Rock Pokemon's fist charges up, ready to punch something.

"Pikachu! Aim high with Iron Tail!"

"Espeon! Sweep low with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu avoids Tyranitar's fist and swings his tail at its head, knocking it back slightly. Espeon swings her tail from behind, aiming at the feet. Tyratitar stumbles over and lands on its back.

"Yeah!" Ash rejoices.

"Salamence! Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence fires an orb of energy at the two smaller Pokemon.

"Espeon! Zap Cannon!"

Espeon fires her own orb of energy to counter the Dragon. They explode on contact.

"She's gotten stronger!" 'Leo' panics.

"No, I surprise attacked them last time," 'Gaia' explains. "She's a Frontier Brain, essentially a more powerful type of Gym Leader. Which means you shouldn't be messing around!"

"I was totally serious!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt that Dragon!"

"Salamence! Dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt completely misses the Flying Dragon and it dives low while its tail glows.

"Espeon! Use Iron Tail!" "You too Pikachu!"

Espeon and Pikachu's tails connect with Salamence's. But the Dragon proved too powerful for them and they were sent flying.

"Tyranitar! Rock Slide!"

Tyranitar hurls boulders at Pikachu and Espeon!  
"Espeon! Use Psychic to stop those rocks!"

"Piiiii..." Espeon's eyes glow blue and mentally stops all the rocks that were flying towards them. Espeon then sends it right back at Salamence and Tyranitar.

"What are you doing you fool?"

"You'll pay for that! Dark Pulse now!"

Tyranitar hits Espeon with a wave of Dark energy!

"Espeon!"

"Salamence! Dragon Rush again! Finish that Espeon!"

Salamence charges forward once more.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

"Pikapikapikapikaaaaa!" Pikachu covers itself with electricity and charges towards Salamence. His head connects with Salamence's tail, creating an explosion and forcing both of them back.

"Tyranitar! Rock Slide!"

Pikachu reacts too late and is hit by a rock, he struggles to get himself up. Espeon quickly makes her way over to him, concerned. Pikachu gets up determinedly.

"These guys are tough," Ash tells Anabel.

"Indeed," the girl nods. "But we're tougher right?"

"Right!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Espeon! Zap Cannon!"

"Tyranitar! Rock Slide!"

"Dragon Pulse, Salamence!"

All four attacks collide in the stage, creating a big explosion and dust cloud. Tyranitar and Salamence break through the cloud, tail and fist charged up.

"Quick Attack!" Both young trainers called.

Espeon avoids the Dragon's tail and tackles it at the chin. Pikachu flips around the Rock's fist and hits it in the chest. Both of the smaller Pokemon jump back, their opponents were only slightly stunned.

"Is that the best you've got?" 'Leo' cackles. "Tyranitar! Dynamic Punch now!"

At such close range, Pikachu just barely dodges Dynamic Punch.

"Salamence! Dragon Rush!"

Espeon was hit by the Dragon's tail from above.

"Now Dragon Pulse."

The damage from the previous attack still lingered as Salamence fires Dragon energy at the small Psychic Pokemon.

"Espeon no!" Anabel cries.

"I'm not finished, Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu! Iron Tail! Hurry!"

Pikachu avoids another punch and dashes towards Salamence, his tail is charged up and whacks the Dragon in the side of the head. Hyper Beam flies harmlessly into the sky.

"Pii! Pikapii!?" Pikachu yells to Espeon, almost sounding as if he was asking if she was alright.

"Es-espii!" Espeon finally recovers from the attacks and gets up.

"Zap Cannon!"

Espeon fires a sphere of Electric power at the slightly stunned Salamence, hitting its face.

"Dark Pulse Tyranitar!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shoots an electric attack that intercepts the Dark Pulse.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Espeon! Psychic on Pikachu!"

Espeon uses her mind to move Pikachu out of the way for the Dragon's attack.

"Quick Attack!"

Both of them charge at Salamence, hitting it at the same time.

"Dragon Rush!"

Salamence swings its tail while the smaller Pokemon were still in recoil. Both of them were sent flying back.

"Rock Slide!"

"Pikachu! Iron Tail now!"

Pikachu uses its tail to destroy an incoming rock and charges the big green Pokemon with it. The little yellow mouse whacks Tyranitar with its tail but Tyranitar stood firm, only taking one step back.

"Counter with Dynamic Punch!"

This time, Tyranitar's fist connects with Pikachu! The small Pokemon is sent flying hard.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls worriedly.

"Now Salamence, Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence fires a sphere of Dragon power at the flying rodent.

"Espeon! Zap Cannon!"

Espeon's Zap Cannon stops Dragon Pulse as Pikachu hits the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"

Pikachu struggles to get up, "Piii-kaaa..."

"Okay Pikachu! Volt Tackle now!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu starts running. "Pikapikapikapikaaaa!" Pikachu is going the wrong way!

"Oh no!" Dawn cries.

"Dynamic Punch confused Pikachu!" Lucian yells. "He's headed straight for Anabel!"

"Perfect," 'Gaia' smiles.

"Ahhh!" Anabel steps back frightened.

"Anabel look out!" Ash jumps between her and Pikachu. He catches and stops Pikachu from hurting Anabel. "ARRGGHHH!" Ash screams as electricity flows through him.

_He... he did again! Wait! Again? That's right... on the lake and during our first battle he... Ash... you... _Anabel's head floods up with her memories, her vision blurs until she faints completely.

"Ugh," Ash maintains himself as Pikachu recovers. "How're you doing buddy?"

"Piikaa," Pikachu looks sorry but he suddenly sees something. "Pika! Pikapii!" Pikachu points behind Ash.

Ash looks behind him, "Anabel!" Ash releases Pikachu and rushes to her side, Espeon runs over too. He kneels next to her and lifts her up gently. "Anabel! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Aww, it looks like your partner's been knocked out, hahahaha!" the 'Leo' mocked.

"What?" Ash looks up to stare at 'Leo' and 'Gaia'.

Espeon and Pikachu recognize the voice and the laugh too. They gear themselves up for an attack.

"This is payback, boy," 'Gaia' tells him. "For ruining our plans. To think she ended up surviving, it won't happen again, I can assure you!"

"Espiiiiii-" Espeon angrily growls. But Pikachu placed a hand in front of her, standing strong.

"Piika," Pikachu steps forward as Espeon watches in wonder.

"Hah!" 'Leo' laughs. "What's that little thing going to do against us? We all know you don't stand a chance!"

"Pikachu..." Ash tilted his head downwards a bit, Espeon senses a strong emotion coming from him.

"THUNDER ARMOR!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu raises his arms up high and squeezes his cheeks! "CHUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu unleashes a massive bolt of electricity into the sky! A giant lightning bolt comes back down and strikes Pikachu.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu struggles to absorb all the power that came down on him.

"Wha-what's he doing?" 'Leo' panics.

"I don't know," 'Gaia' sounded worried.

"Thunder Armor?" May gasps.

"May," Ritchie looks at her. "Do you know what Ash is doing?"

"Ash used this attack before," May starts to explain. "Basically Pikachu absorbs a huge amount of electricity and gains a strong power boost in both offense and defence. But last time Pikachu wasn't alone."

"CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu continues to take in as much as he can, but a lot of electricity is flying away.

"Espiiii-" Espeon uses Psychic to catch the stray bolts. "Eon!" She swings her head around, causing the lightning to circle her like a protective electric ring.

"PIKAAA-CHUU!" Pikachu disperses the rest of the electricity, his body glowed a golden color.

"What just happened?" 'Leo' shrieks.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"Tyrani-" *POW!*

Tyranitar is tackled, HARD! The Dark Rock Pokemon is sent flying through the wall! Creating a big hole in it, but it doesn't stop! It blasts through several cars and breaks several trees before rolling on the ground into a complete halt.

'Leo' stares at his Pokemon silently, he couldn't speak at all. Neither could the crowd.

"Salamence! Go high! Now!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu roars angrily!

"Espi!" Espeon calls Pikachu, her body is still surrounded by electricity. "Es-espeon!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nods. He charges right at Espeon! "Pikapikapikapikapikaaa-"

"That's Volt Tackle!" Brock yells.

"Espiiiiiii-!" Espeon creates an orb of electricity, Zap Cannon, and forces the ring she had into it. She brings her head low and places the orb between herself and Pikachu.

"CHUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu pushes against the electric orb as Espeon tries to hold her ground!

"Piiiiiii-" Espeon uses her Psychic again to gather Pikachu's electricity into the Zap Cannon! It grows bigger and bigger!

"Salamence! Don't give them time to finish! Use Hyper Beam!"

Salamence charges a massive orb of energy in front of itself.

"VOOOLT CAAANNOOON!" Ash screams the loudest he could!

Pikachu jumps on top of the electric orb. Espeon fires it with all her might! Salamence shoots its own giant sphere of power! The two orbs explode into each other! Pikachu flies out of the smoke and above Salamence! Pikachu uses Iron Tail and sends Salamence all the day back down to the ground!

"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAAAAAA!!!" Pikachu is using Volt Tackle again towards the ground!

He his Salamence hard and forces in into the earth! The ground cracks and breaks from the sheer power! Salamence goes deeper and deeper! A massive explosion fills the battlefield, a huge dust cloud looms over the entire stadium!

Everyone shields their eyes as they can't see through the cloud. The dust disappears first around the battlefield. A huge crater lies in the ground. The announcer walks up to it and takes a look as the sky clears everywhere else. Pikachu was panting hard, Salamence was down and out.

"The winners of this match are Ash and Anabel!" he declares. But there was no cheering, only shock and silence...

Espeon helps Pikachu out with Psychic, they both walk up to their trainers with a solemn look on their faces. Ash's eyes is covered by the shade of his hat. He quietly picks up Anabel's body and heads away.

"We're not done with you!" 'Gaia' yells. He takes out another Poke Ball but it was Hydro Pumped by Wally Ace's Milotic.

"You're finished, period." Wally Ace removes his black cloak, revealing Wallace underneath! "The police have sealed all exits, and with me, Lance, Cynthia, Lucian and Flint here, you don't stand a chance of escape!"

"Boss!" 'Leo' points to the hole in the wall his Tyranitar made.

"Hah!" 'Gaia' laughes. "Nice try!"

The two of them head through the hole.

"Where do you think you're going?" the dastardly duo is confronted by Riley, Brendan, Lucas and the real Leo and Gaia.

"I told you," Wallace walks up behind them. "There's no escape. Me, Lance and Cynthia will personally make sure you get what you deserve."

"Grr..." the mastermind growls. "And we would've gotten away with it too. If it weren't for-"

"You're both under arrest!" An Officer Jenny arrives.

"Wallace?" Winona looks very much surprised.

"Sis?" Bugsy looks at her.

"Not now," Winona tells him. "There's something even more important..."

"Ash!" Dawn tries to follow him but is stopped by Lucian.

"Don't."

"But what about-?"

Lucian merely stayed silent and adjusted his glasses.

"Come on!" May gets up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Melody asks them.

"We have to make sure they're alright!" Lyra answers.

"And what will you say to him?" Melody asks again.

"Actually," Ritchie interrupts. "What _can_ you say to them?"

"I... that's-" May, Lyra and Marley stumble for words.

"Don't make it any worse than it already is," Melody tells them. "Let them be."

"Piiiikaaaa," Pikachu and Espeon can only watch as Ash carries Anabel away. The both of them fall from exhaustion.

"Let's go Yellow!" Red and Yellow run over to the two Pokemon.

Yellow begins healing the two of them. "I still can't believe they did what they did." Yellow says.

"It's their devotion to their trainers that let them do what they did." Red explains. "Just make sure they're okay Yellow. We have a heavy burden on our shoulders."

In the foyer of the stadium, Lance and Cynthia silently watch as Ash carries Anabel as they hold open a pair of doors for him. They just stare as the two trainers disappear into the distance.

"We couldn't say anything," Lance felt regretful.

"There's nothing to say," Cynthia starts. "What's done is done, it's up to him now."

* * *

"Good going Yellow!" Red compliments his partner. "Huh?" Red catches the falling Yellow, she fell asleep.

"Is she alright?" Jasmine asks, deeply concerned.

"Yeah," Red replies as he carries Yellow gently. "She's just asleep. Anyway, that was a great battle!"

"It sure was," Jasmine agrees. "If you ever come to Olivine City, let's have an official Gym Battle. I'll show you the true power of my hardened defence."

"Haha," Red laughs. "I'd like that."

"Latias," Bianca turns to her Pokemon friend. "Can you go and find Ash? Just don't do anything, just make sure he's alright, okay?"

Lati nods and vanishes into the sky. She soars above the stadium and scans the ground below. She sees Ash still carrying Anabel, but he's going up a hill. She flies in closer to have a better look.

At the top of the hill, Ash quietly lays Anabel down and sits on the ground right next to her. A gentle breeze blows by them as the sky turns red. Ash looks at the beautiful view, but to him, nothing can be more beautiful than what's right next to him. If only she were awake. He lies back, right next to Anabel. Pulling his hat over his face, he falls asleep.  


* * *

* * *

"However," Lucian starts. "It's gotten extremely late."

"Don't worry," Winona tells him. "Bianca says she told Latias to watch over them. I believe they'll be alright. Huh?"

"I hear it," Lucian informs. "Melody is playing her song again. Probably for them."

"I'm sure they can hear it too, where ever they may be."


	18. The Awakening, The Return

**The Awakening, The Return**

"What's wrong, Melody?" Bianca asks her still awake friend, Melody was just sitting next to the window, staring at the sky.

"If I play my song," Melody asks Bianca. "Do you think they'll hear it?"

"You mean Ash and Anabel?"

"Yeah," Melody begins. "It's the only thing I can do for them now."

"I'm sure that where ever they are, they'll hear it." Bianca tells her.

"Thanks, Bianca."

Melody puts the shell up to her mouth and she starts playing her song.

* * *

"_My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town."_

"_Pikachu says that when you do certain things, you act a bit rash."_

"_Uh I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Mmmppggghhh..." Anabel slowly stirred. Her head ached. She sits up slowly holding her head.

"_Ash, I think you're the amazing one."_

"_Huh? Why me?"_

"_Well you only risked your life to save Pikachu didn't you? I don't think any trainer would've gone that far."_

"_Yeah, I could do stuff like that."_

"_PIKACHU!" Ash jumps in between Volt Tackling Pikachu and the wall._

"_He did it again!"_

"What happened?" She looks around herself, but doesn't notice the sleeping white and red Pokemon hiding in the bushes. The stars above her glistened beautifully.

"_Huh?"_

"_AAAAHHH!"_

"_Ash?!"_

"_I did again Anabel!" Ash runs from a flock of Beedrill._

"_How could you?!" Anabel runs too._

_Ash and Anabel managed to get out of the lake, covered in mulch._

"_Man you look funny."_

"_So do you!"_

"_Ahahaha!"_

After adjusting to the darkness, she realizes where she is, "This place is... that hill in Tili Bay. Huh?"

Anabel looks right beside her to find a boy, sleeping. With his cap completely covering his face.

"_Hey, Anabel. How are you able to talk to Pokemon the way you do?"_

"_I don't even know how I do it. I guess it's been happening since I was a little girl. I'd come to the forest and talk to everything, trees, grass, the stars and all the wild Pokemon. And that's how it all started!"_

"_That's totally amazing!"_

"_It's getting your ego out of the way to truly get to know someone else."_

"_Yeah... I-I think I know what you mean!"_

"_So see if you can sense what's in my heart."_

"_You got it!"_

_Ash takes a long hard stare at Anabel, it takes everything she had not to blush or smile._

"_Oh no! I'm not sensing a thing!"_

"_That's okay, you're fine the way you are!"_

"_Man!" Ash sounded unhappy, but Anabel smiles._

"_Hey Ash, that Frontier Brain is strong. So good luck! I'll be rooting for you!"_

"_Anabel, thanks!" the two trainers shake hands._

_After Anabel waves goodbye, she stares at her hand and brings it closer to her. (It looks like you still can't sense feelings yet Ash, or you would've sensed my feelings for you.)_

"Ash..." Anabel leans over the sleeping boy slightly.

"_You're challenging the Sinnoh League, right Ash?"_

"_Yep!" Ash proudly tells her. "I have 7 badges so far and I'm sure I'll win this one!"_

_"Hahaha, good luck Ash."_

_"Can you hear it Ash? It's a wonderful song."_

_"Hear what?"_

_"The song of the wind."_

Anabel crawls over the sleeping boy's body, she gently takes off his hat off of his face. His eyes were shut, his breathing was clam. He was at peace.

_"Yeah! We did it!" Ash jumps around joyously and instinctively hugs Anabel._

_Anabel's face turned beet red, "A-Ash! P-please let me go!"_

_"Oh," Ash calmed down a little and released Anabel. "So sorry about that, I guess I got a little too excited."_

_"Y-yeah," Anabel twiddled with her fingers._

_"Hey, Ash?"_

_"Huh? What is it Anabel?"_

_"If I end up making too much, is it okay if I can ask for your help with them?"_

_"Sure! I know my Pokemon would love some food from you!"_

"Oh Ash…" Anabel's eyes became teary. She softly rubs her hand against his cheek.

_"Ash?"_

_"I'm just going for a walk," Ash tells her._

_"Is something wrong?" Anabel herself gets up._

_"I think I just need some air," Ash opens the door._

_"Let me come with you," Anabel hurries over with her Espeon right beside her. "I don't think I can sleep knowing you're somewhere else."_

_"The sky is so beautiful tonight," Anabel stares upwards as they stroll. The stars were shining down on them._

_"It really is," Ash agrees. "But it's strange."_

_Anabel looks at him, "What's strange?"_

_"Tonight," Ash replies. "For some reason it looks... different."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know myself," Ash looks back at her. "I can't find the right words to describe it."_

_"Well," Anabel stopped. "Why don't I try to find them for you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let me search your feelings," the girl lets out a hand. "I'll find the words for you."_

_Ash silently lifts up his hand and hesitates a little bit, he gently places his hand on top of hers._

_Ash and Anabel just look into each other's eyes._

_"You were right Ash," Anabel starts, smiling. "It is hard to describe your feelings. But 'vibrant', 'stunning' and..." Anabel suddenly pulls her hand back, placing it on her heart and shyly turns around._

_"Anabel?" Ash takes a step closer._

_"'Lovely'," the girl suddenly says aloud._

_"Huh?"_

_"Those are the words... that I feel,"_

"If only I could've told you how _I_ felt, would you have accepted my feelings?"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"ANABEEEEEEEEEL!!!"_

"I'm so sorry I worried you," tears fall from Anabel onto Ash. "But I didn't want to see you get hurt. And yet, you…"

_Anabel's eyes open to see Ash's face in front of hers, to feel his lips on her own. Anabel can feel... something warm flowing within her, she can tell that it's coming from Ash. She closes her eyes willingly, to take in everything Ash is giving her._

_Anabel opens her eyes once again and places a hand on Ash's cheek. Ash feels this and opens his eyes, seeing Anabel awake. He blushed furiously and jerked back._

"I wanted to save _you_ Ash, but you saved me instead…" Anabel wipes her face with her arm. She then feels her lips. "And when I lost my memory, you stayed with me."

_The girl pushes the boy back down into the water. Ash opens his eyes to see Anabel staring right back at him. There was something in her eyes, she wanted something, she yearned for it._

_Anabel?_

_Ash feels Anabel wrap her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer to her as she closes the distance between their faces. Ash feels her press her lips against his_

"_You were tossing and turning in your sleep," Anabel tells him. "I was getting worried."_

"_Hmm..." Ash looks down._

"_Was it a nightmare?"_

"_No..." Ash answers softly. "A memory."_

"_About me, isn't it? About last night," Anabel crawls closer to Ash._

"_Yeah," Ash keeps his head low, he doesn't want to look at Anabel._

"_Ash..." Anabel places a hand on his cheek and lifts his face to see into his tearful eyes._

"_Anabel I-"_

"_Shhh..." Anabel floats her head closer to Ash._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't-"_

"_Shhh..." Anabel drifts closer to him..._

"_I... I..."_

"_Shut up Ash," Anabel presses her lips onto his once again._

_Ash quietly takes the kiss._

_Anabel slowly pulls away and smiles, "I warned you."_

"Even though I wasn't me, you still accepted me. The only part of myself I kept was my feelings for you. I couldn't tell you how I felt because I was worried, worried that you might not accept me because I wasn't whole. But now... I can't bring myself to admit my feelings for you."

"_This time... I'll fight with you."_

"_Huh?" Ash looks at her puzzled. "Are you sure?"_

"_I'll be fine," the girl replies happily. "I have you with me after all."_

"I may not be able to say this ever again, and I don't think I'll ever be able to say this when you're awake. But Ash," Anabel brings her face closer to Ash's. "Please know that..."

A tear falls from her face...

_I love you..._

A gentle wind blows through them, lifting up leaves and grass into the sky. The stars glittered brighter than before.

* * *

Melody slowly finishes the last bit of her song. She finds that Bianca is asleep. "Ash, Anabel..."

* * *

Anabel slowly parts her lips from Ash's and lays her head down quietly on his chest. _His heart,_ Anabel closes her eyes. _I can hear it. Such a wonderful beat._ She uses one of her fingers to draw an imaginary heart on his shirt. _His chest is so big, and warm... _Anabel snuggles herself up right next to him and quietly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Dawn!" May greets her friend.

"Morning May!" Dawn returns. "Lyra, Marley, Melody, Flint-"

"Just say good morning everyone," Flint tells her. "Much easier that way. Huh?"

The group makes their way to the front foyer to find Lucian sleeping in a chair with a book over his head.

"I guess he was waiting for them to return," Ritchie laughes.

"Did they come back?" Lyra asks.

"I don't know," Red answers. "I don't want to disturb them if they did. Pika, can you go check on them?"

"Pika!" Red's Pikachu agrees.

"You too Chuchu," Yellow lets her Pikachu follow Red's.

"Sparky," Ritchie turns to his partner. "Go with them too."

The three Pikachus happily make their way to the room Ash and Anabel were supposed to be in.

"Wake up cousin," Bugsy pokes Lucian with his bug net. "It's morning already."

"Hm?" Lucian slowly gets up from the chair. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Lucian stretches. "That was a nice sleep."

"Good morning," Winona smiles.

"Good morning," Lucian replies. "So, what's happening today?"

"We don't know yet," Flint answers.

"We're probably going to get the day off today," Volkner adds. "They need to repair the damages done to the stadium."

"Oooh, to think that Ash had that kind of power," Flint wraps his arm around Volkner's head. "You're going to have one heck of a battle during your Gym match."

"I can't wait," Volkner smiles. "But we have to get through this tournament first. Who knows, we might be facing them in the next round."

"Don't speak about the future yet," Lucian intervenes. "You still have to get past me."

"I'll go outside and grab some air," May stretches herself.

"Sounds like a good idea," Lyra follows.

The two of them leave the building and breath in the fresh air.

"Aaaaahhhh," May relaxes. "Huh?" She notices a giant shadow coming down from above! "Aaaaaahhhh!"

A Metagross drops right in front of her, panicking her as she falls to the ground.

"What's going on?" Zoey and the rest come out of the building.

"Meta-" Metagross begins. "Meta-meetaaa."

"Uhhh, Yellow?" Red turns to his friend.

"Okay," Yellow places a hand near Metagross' head. "This is... Anabel's Metagross!"

"Anabel?" everyone moves in to listen better.

"Umm..." Yellow concentrates harder. "She's saying something, 'Okay Metagross, this might sound weird but I'm sure they'll have Yellow read your mind. Yellow, if you're there, please tell everyone that we're alright. Ash is still asleep and I don't want to disturb him. Just put some breakfast on Metagross' head and he'll come over and deliver it to us. We'll be back whenever we're done. Okay Metagross, you know where to go right?' And that's it."

"So Ash and Anabel are okay," Dawn sounds relieved. "Phew."

"I better go and start cooking their food," Brock smiles. "You know Ash."

"Hahaha!" everyone joyously laughs.

"Piiikaaa!"

Ritchie turns around, "Sparky!"

"Pii! Pikachu!" Sparky was panicking and pointing inside.

"What's wrong Sparky?"

Sparky runs off and Ritchie goes to give chase.

"Pika!" Sparky points into Ash and Anabel's room.

"Huh?" Ritchie looks in. "HUUUH?"

"What's wrong Ritchie?" Melody walks up to him. She looks into the room he was looking in, "Whoa! Well, you know what they say about trainers and their Pokemon, they can often act alike."

"Chaaaaa!" Ash's Pikachu begins to wake up. He trots over to Espeon and cheek nudges her awake.

The other three Pikachu make their way over to them. They all begin chatting with each other.

"Pikachu, Espeon," Ritchie leans over to the two Pokemon. "Anabel's Metagross is here to deliver some food to Ash and Anabel, do you want to go with it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replies happily, he turns to Espeon. "Pikachu?"

"Piii!" Espeon shouts joyously.

"Here," Melody pulls the covers off one of the beds. "Use this."

"Are you sure about this?" Ritchie asks her.

"Don't worry," Melody answers. "I'll explain it Nurse Joy later. Alright you two." Melody directs Pikachu and Espeon. "You better get going. We got this."

"Pikapika!" Pikachu runs off.

"Espii!" Espeon follows.

* * *

"Alright! That should be all of it!" Brock places the last bit of silverware on top of Metagross.

"Piiika! Pikapii!"

"Meta?"

"Espi, espi!"

Pikachu and Espeon run out of the Pokemon Center and hop on top of Metagross.

"Don't forget this!" Ritchie comes out carrying something completely wrapped in a blanket.

"Espi!" Espeon uses Psychic to lift the object and place it down right next to her and Pikachu.

"Okay!" Melody comes out. "Now make sure you're extra careful Metagross, and you two, don't let anything fall off."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu acknowledges.

"Meeeta!" Metagross begins to walk away with silverware, food, Pikachu and Espeon on top of it.

Everyone watches as Metagross leaves.

"Hey Ritchie," Lyra walks over to the boy. "What was that you gave them?"

"Oh... ah... um... You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

"Huh?" Riley was walking towards the Pokemon Center, but he stopped when he saw a Metagross with dinner ware on top of it. "What was that?" He asked himself as the Metagross walked away.

"Hey! Riley!" Brock calls.

"Hello!" Riley calls back as he makes his way to the group. "How is everyone?"

"Good!" Dawn answers. "What brings you here? You caught the bad guys right?"

"That's right," Riley answers. "It won't be long before we get the rest of them in Sinnoh at least. Where's Ash and Anabel? There's something important I need to tell you."

"Something important?" May looks puzzled.

"Well not really," Riley scratches his head. "Just a message from Wallace. So where are those two anyway?"

"They're somewhere else right now," Yellow tells him. "Metagross is just taking breakfast to them."

"I see-wait," Riley does a double take. "You mean the Metagross I saw earlier was on its way to Ash and Anabel?"

"Yeah!" Yellow answers. "Um... I think it was somewhere on a hill."

"That'd be the hill in the park," Melody informs. "If it's a hill, then that's the closest to the arena. I'm sure they're there."

"Okay," Riley takes out a Pokegear. "Let me make a call then."

* * *

"The wind is so beautiful this morning, isn't it Ash?" Anabel talks to herself while Ash's head rests peacefully on her lap. She strokes his chins a little and looks around. A nice breeze was blowing through, several small Pokemon were playing around, and a young boy was lying asleep on a girl's lap. "Heeheehee."

"Piiiikaaaaa!!!"

"Huh?" Anabel turns to see Pikachu and Espeon riding Metagross and coming up this way. Anabel waves at them. "Pikachu! Espeon!"

"Piiii!"

"Pikachuuuuu!"  
"Hahahaha!" Anabel waits until the three Pokemon make it to where she is. Pikachu and Espeon jump off of Metagross and run up to the girl. "Mmm... Breakfast smells good. How are you two?"

"Pii, pikachupii!"

"Espii-espeon!"

"That's good to hear," Anabel smiles happily.

"Pika-Pikapika!"

"A surprise?" Anabel looks confused. "What is it?"

Espeon and Pikachu smile and nod at each other. Espeon turns around and uses Psychic to lift up something from on top of Metagross. It was something wrapped in a blanket. Espeon brings it to Anabel and the girl takes it.

"What's this?" Anabel begins to unravel blanket. "It's... an Egg?" Anabel looks closely at the brown Egg in her hands, there was a big lighter brown zigzag at the middle of it. "What are you doing with an Egg?"

"Espi, Espeon!"

"It's YOURS!?"

"Es, Espeonespi!"

"You and Pikachu did WHAT?"

"Mmmmppprrrrrggghhh..." Ash begins to churn. "AAAAaaaaahhhh!" He stretches his arms out. "For some reason that felt like the best sleep I ever had. Huh?" He realizes that he's looking straight up at Anabel. "Anabel!" Ash suddenly gets up.

"Waaa-!" Ash got up so suddenly that Anabel nearly dropped the Egg. "ASSSH!" Anabel yells angrily at the boy. "You almost made me drop our Egg!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Ash quickly apologized. "_OUR_ EGG!?" Ash's jaw dropped.

"Piikaa," Pikachu scratched his head, Epseon giggles.

"Hehehe," Anabel giggles softly. "Ash..." the girl smiles, there was strangely more happiness and beauty in this smile than ever before. "I'm back."

* * *

Author: Yep! Anabel's back! And they've got an Egg, what could be inside? Also, there's still the last few battles of the tournament! With Anabel's memories restored, this duo is sure to prove themselves powerful! Who will make it to the top?


	19. Day at the Beach! Karaoke Night!

Author:Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. so many video games I want to play I barely have time to work on this now.

There's a Persona 4 reference here, just FYI.

**

* * *

Day at the Beach! Karaoke Night!**

"You're... back?" Ash tilts his head slightly. "Where'd you go?"

Anabel, Pikachu, Espeon and Metagross fall down.

"I have all my memories back Ash," Anabel tells him. "I remember... everything." Anabel puts a finger to her lips shyly.

"You do?" Ash jumps. "That's great!" Ash composes himself and coughs a little. "Welcome back, Anabel." Ash does his best to look serious and extends out a hand to her.

"Aheeheeehee," Anabel laughs.

"What? Do I really look that funny?"

"Yeah, you kind of do."

The two trainers and their Pokemon laugh a little together.

"Say, Anabel," Ash points to the Egg she was holding. "You said that was _our_ Egg?"

"Your Pikachu and my Espeon," Anabel tells him. "I don't know how or when, but they arrived carrying this."

"Metaa!" Metagross yells.

"Oh, sorry Metagross," Anabel looks to her Pokemon. "Espeon, Metagross, use Psychic to set up breakfast."

Espeon and Metagross use their Psychic to lay down what seems to be picnic.

"Where's everybody else?" Ash looks around.

"It's just the two of us Ash," Anabel answers.

"Oh, really?"

"You're the one that carried me up here," Anabel tells him. "Now that I think about it, why did you carry me up here?"

"I..." Ash scratches his head. "I don't really know." The boy looks around the park. "I guess... I wanted to be somewhere alone, with you."

"Ash..."

"Meetaa!" Metagross cries.

"Pikachuu!"

"Espi!"

"What are they saying?" Ash asks Anabel.

"They want us to bring out all our other Pokemon," Anabel smiles. "My hands are kind of full, can you help me?"

"Okay," Ash walk behind her. "Where are they?"

"Frisk me," Anabel says.

"What?"

"They're in my pockets," Anabel tells him. Ash reaches in. "Lower..."

"Got them!" Ash takes out Anabel's Poke Balls, he reaches behind himself to get his. "Alright everyone! Rise and shine!" Ash tosses all the Poke Balls into the air, releasing all of his and Anabel's Pokemon.

"Gible!" Gible quickly starts to chomp on Metagross.

"Gible no!" Ash tries to pull Gible off of the Steel Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu helps his trainer.

Anabel and Espeon giggle.

Ash and Anabel, along with their Pokemon, had a breakfast picnic atop the park hill.

Gardevoir and Infernape decided to walk together around the park. Espeon and Pikachu stay with Anabel, who is cradling their Egg. Ash helps feed Anabel. All the other Pokemon were having fun with each other around them.

"Hey guys," Meowth takes off his binoculars and calls over his partners, they were drifting in the sky on their balloon. "Take a look at this!"

"Let me see," Jessie takes the binoculars. "Hey, it's the twerp."

James steals the binoculars. "All of their Pokemon are out in the open. Oh? What's this? They have an Egg!"

"And you know what that means," Jessie has an evil smile.

"Right!" Meowth takes out a bazooka. "Time to test out my Netzooka V3! Ready! Aim!-"

"Giga Impact!"

"Huh?" Team Rocket turns around to see Cynthia riding Garchomp using Giga Impact.

The Meowth balloon explodes as Cynthia and Garchomp fly through it.

"Well, another short appearance by yours truly," James bows to the audience.

"Something tells me the author really hates us," Jessie mumbled.

"Nah," Meowth objects. "He told us himself. He really couldn't find a use for us in the story, so he just puts us in these random short appearances."

"But do we really have to get blasted off every single time?"

"It's tradition," James replies. "All together now, 3... 2... 1..."

"We're blasting off again!"

"Huh?" Ash looks at the sky, something was coming towards them. "Is that, Garchomp?"

"You're right," Anabel sees it too. "It looks like someone is riding it."

"It's Cynthia!" Ash gets up as the Dragon lands in front of them.

"Hello Ash, Anabel!" Cynthia greets them.

"Hi Cynthia!" Both of them greet back.

"How are you two?" The Champion asks. "Especially you, Anabel. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright," Anabel answers. "A good night's rest was all I really needed. And... I recovered all my memories now, I remember everything."

"Really? That's wonderful! I see you're both having fun," Cynthia looks around and smiles. "Along with all your Pokemon. Oh?" Cynthia notices the Egg that Anabel was holding, the Champion walks up to her and kneels down, gently rubbing the Egg. "How wonderful, a Pokemon Egg."

"It is," Anabel agrees with her.

"I feel that this one is different," Cynthia tells her. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"A name?" Anabel looks confused. "For the newborn Pokemon?"

"Yes," Cynthia stands up. "You can feel it too, can't you? The child in there is special."

"Special?" Ash asks. "How?"

"Hmmhmmhmm," Cynthia giggles. "Ash will never really understand, will he?"

"No, he won't." Anabel and Cynthia giggle a little while Ash gets confused.

"Ah, I almost forgot why I'm here," Cynhtia composes herself. "The tournament won't continue today. They have to do some repairs to the building and the arena thanks to the damages it sustained."

"Ahehehe..." Ash laughs nervously. "Sorry about that."

"No need to worry," Cynthia reassures him. "If anything, we were much more impressed by your display."

"What happened?" Anabel asks them.

"I-I-It's nothing," Ash answers defensively.

"Right after you fainted," Cynthia starts. "Ash's Pikachu blew two big holes in the stadium."

"It did?"

"Piiikaaa..." Pikachu scratches his head, embarrassed.

"But that's not important now," Cynthia tells them. "I have a message from Wallace."

"From Wallace?" Ask asks. "He's here?"

"You didn't see him?" Cynthia questions. "Oh right, you walked out of the stadium before he removed his disguise." The Champion begins to explain. "Wallace was the one that informed us of the smuggling ring watching over the tournament. He joined the tournament himself as an extra precaution, but he had to do so in disguise, calling himself Wally Ace."

"Wally Ace was Wallace?" Ash jumped.

"Back to my message," Cynthia starts. "Since the tournament won't be able to continue today, Wallace has decided to give us a special gift. He called his friend Steven in Hoenn to ask if we can borrow one of his privately owned beaches. Steven agreed, and we now have that beach to ourselves all day. He even invited Cameron the photographer to take some commemorative photos."

"Wow!" Ash sounds excited. "That's awesome!"

"Riley already delivered this message to everyone else at the Pokemon Center," Cynthia explains. "They're already getting ready. You should too. I have a map here that will tell you where to go, here" The Champion give Ash the map before she climbs on top of Garchomp again. "We'll all see you two there! Don't keep us waiting!"

Ash waves as Cynthia flew away, he then takes a look at the map he was given. "Hey Anabel! Let's go!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"Flint!" Brock calls. "The BBQ's broken! Can we borrow your Infernape!"

Everyone but Ash and Anabel has already converged on the private beach, appropriately dressed, or lack thereof. Even all their Pokemon were having fun. Cameron was there just taking photographs of whatever he can.

Lance scouts the waves, he was holding a Dragonite themed surfboard.

"It looks like there's some good waves out there," Cynthia walks up to him, holding a Garchomp themed surfboard.

"Do you really think you can best me on the water?" Wallace appears with a Milotic themed surfboard.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?" Lance smiles, the other two Champions smile back. All three of them race through the water.

"Where are they?" Dawn mumbles. "Riley said Cynthia gave them the message."

"Don't be so impatient Dawn," May tells her. "I'm sure they're on their way right now."

"Hey! It's them!" Bianca points over the horizon. Ash and Anabel were riding Metagross and heading this way!

"Ash!" Every girl stops what they were doing and rushes to him. The guys follow soon afterwards.

"Hey everyone!" Ash waves at them.

Ash and Anabel get off of Metagross, Pikachu and Espeon follow.

"Alright you guys!" Ash throws a bunch of Poke Balls into the air. "Let's have some fun!"

Ash releases his and Anabel's Pokemon, all of them immediately head for the sand.

"Sorry for taking so long guys," Ash apologizes. "We had to wait for Gardevoir and Infernape and finish our breakfast. Then drop by the Pokemon Center to drop off the cooking stuff and get my swim wear. Anabel had to let Noland hold onto her Froslass because there won't be any room once the Egg hatches."

"Oh wow Anabel!" Dawn admires the Egg she was holding. "Is that really a Pokemon Egg?"

"Yes it is," Anabel answers.

"Where'd you get it?" Lyra asks excitedly.

"This is from Ash's Pikachu and my Espeon."

"WHAAAT?"

"Haha!" Flint laughs. "Now we have even more reason to party!"

"Let's not forget," Ash starts. "Anabel has all her memories back now!"

"You do?" Everyone asks and crowds around her.

Anabel nods and smiles happily.

* * *

Everyone returns to the sand and water. Ash changes swiftly and joins a swim race between him, Barry, Conway, Red and Volkner.

Anabel just sits on a mat under an umbrella, taking care of her Egg.

"You're not going to change, Anabel?" Melody asks.

"We didn't have time to find me some beach wear," the girl answers, smiling. "So I'll just be here watching."

"Don't be so modest," Lucian walks up to her and stretches out a hand holding a bag. "Here, I found one in your size and color."  
"B-brother?"

Lucian just adjusts his glasses.

"W-what about my Egg?"

"I can look after it," Yellow volunteers. Red runs up right behind her after finishing the race. "I've always wanted to carry an Egg!"

"Eh?" Red jumped back.

"Huh?" Yellow turns around. "What's wrong Red?"

"N-nothing." _Except for the way you worded that._

"A-alright, alright!" Anabel grabs the clothes Lucian was holding out. She gently gives Yellow her Egg and makes her way to the changing rooms. Melody quietly sneaks up behind her.

"Hey Ash!" Volkner calls. "Get you get us some more towels from the change rooms?"

"Okay!" Ash walks though the sand.

Melody sees him coming...

"Geez," Anabel takes a look at the clothes she got from Lucian. "This is too embarrassing, it's showing off too much. I guess it can't be helped."

"Here we are," Ash opens the door. "Now I just need to find the tow... els..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" *SLAP*

Ash is sent flying out of the room, the building and onto the sand.

"So Ash," Melody walks up to the swirly eyed boy, a mark on his face and his nose bleeding. "How was the view?"

Melody smiles as Cameron runs up and snaps a shot. Melody then switches back the male/female signs on the doors.

Anabel walks out, completely changed, to see the still knocked out Ash on the ground. She doesn't know whether to run up to him and shake him awake or to just leave him.

"You're not just going to leave him there are you?" Melody asks her.

"But he... I..."

"You know better than that."

Anabel pauses, then she nods and heads over to Ash. Melody smiles at her decision.

"Ash, Ash!" Anabel shakes the boy around a little.

"Ohhh..." Ash comes to. "Anabel? Aaaahhh!" Ash quickly covers his lower face and runs off.

"Ash?"

"Looks like his nose was hurt," Melody smiles.

"I-I should apologize," Anabel says shyly.

"There's no need," Melody tells her. "You know him, he'll be okay. Come on, we should get back."

* * *

"Heeheehee," Yellow giggles. "It's nice to hold an Egg."

"Chu!" Chuchu yipped excitedly.

"Pika," Pika agreed.

"Chuuuuu," Chuchu leans over Pika playfully.

"Piiikaa?" Pika looked really nervous.

"Ahahaha!" Yellow laughes.

Marley rides her Arcanine to a small nearby cliff. She gets off and looks over the sea. Taking a few steps back, she runs and jumps off, diving into the water.

Red, Brendan, Lucas, Leo, Gaia, Barry and Conway compete to build the better sand castle. Brock, Riley, Volkner, Lucian and Flint were BBQing several foods. Cynthia, Lance and Wallace are on the waves. Pika and Ash's Pikachu find mini surfboards and take to the sea. Jasmine, Janine, Melody and Bianca take in the sun. Anabel, Zoey, Candice, Lyra, May and Dawn fool around in the water with most of the Pokemon. Yellow's Butterfree gives Bugsy a ride while Winona follows on her Skarmory. Ash returns and gives the towels to Volkner, then he goes and takes part in the castle building.

"So you're the real Leo and Gaia?" Ash asks.

"Yep!" Leo answers enthusiastically.

"Very nice to meet you," Gaia politely introduces himself.

"Same to you," Ash returns.

"Since we didn't have our battle yesterday cause of those jerks," Leo starts. "The tourney guys said the very first battle will be us against you and Anabel."

"That's great!" Ash sounds excited. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can we," Gaia smiles.

"Just don't do anything crazy," Leo cautions. "What you did yesterday..." Leo didn't need to continue.

"Sorry," Ash scratches his head. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay," Leo tells him. "Let's just have a god battle!"

"Right!"

"Phew," Lance catches his breath as he, Cynthia and Wallace reach the shore.

"Hahaha," Cynthia laughs a little. "Well, you are a Water Champion for a reason, Wallace."

Wallace smiles, showing his perfectly shiny teeth.

"Having fun?" Winona hovers above Wallace on her Skarmory.

"Winona," Wallace greets her as she dismounts.

"I know you had something important to do," Winona starts. "But you're free now, right?"

"Yeah," Wallace walks with her down the beach.

"Huh?" May sees Wallace and Winona walking together. "Hey Bugsy!"

"Yeah?" Bugsy flies low and hovers above the girls. "What is it?"

"Are they close?" May points to Winona and Wallace, the other girls turn to look.

"The used to date," Bugsy answers. "Back when Wallace was still a Gym Leader. Ever since he became Champion and Grand Master, it's been difficult for them to keep in touch."

"I think it's romantic," Dawn swoons.

"Come to think of it," Lyra begins. "Anabel, how did you feel when you saw Ash again?"

"Ah-what?" Anabel stutters.

"Actually," May wonders. "Why is Anabel here in the first place?"

"She came looking for a Dawn Stone," Dawn explains.

"You have stones?"

"No!" Dawn yells. "An evolutionary stone."

"Well Anabel?"

"I-I-I wasn't really looking for Ash," Anabel stumbled. "Honest!"

"But you were hoping to see him again, right?" Lyra pressed on.

"I... I..."

"It's okay," Lyra tells her. "I'm sure we all feel the same, right?" Lyra smiles at Zoey, Dawn and May.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Candice tells them.

Something pokes Anabel's sides.

"UUOOOAAAHHH!" Anabel panics and jumps. She turns around to see Marley rise up from under the water. "Wha-what did you do that for?"

"Hmm..." Marley moves her face dangerously close to Anabel's, they can see right into each other. "I'm jealous of you."

"Wha?" Before Anabel can react, Marley's body pushes against her and they land in the water.

Candice, Zoey, Lyra, May and Dawn jump in too and they all play around, splashing each other.

"Alright!" Flint yells out. "Who wants to break the watermelons?"

"Oh!" the girls in the water and the guys on the sand stop their activities.

"We've got a few of them here," Volkner tells them. "So, who wants to start?" The Gym Leader tosses a bat into the air.

"ME!" Barry catches it easily. The others put a blindfold over his eyes and spin him a couple times. He tries to follow everyone's yelling. "I GOT IT!" Barry swings down hard, hitting the sand a couple inches off the melon.

"Nice try Barry," Conway taunts.

"Let's see you do it!" Barry throws the bat to him.

Conway did no better. Everyone took their turns. Brock was closer, Lance actually cracked one, Cynthia and Wallace missed theirs, Winona managed to hit the side, Bugsy and Yellow didn't swing hard enough to break theirs, Zoey, Ritchie, May and Dawn were too short, Lyra was too close, Marley broke one, Bianca missed completely, Melody and Candice were only slightly off side, Lucian stepped on his and fell on his back, Flint almost got one, Volkner hit his own foot, Riley lost his grip on the bat and KO'd Barry and Conway, Ash almost got his.

Now it's Anabel's turn, she hands over the Egg to Ash, get's blind folded and spun around. As everyone was yelling directions, she focused. _Espeon, I need you to be my eyes._

_Espi!_

"I bet you one thousand she gets it," Lucian confidently tells Flint.

"Ha! You're on!"

Anabel stops just before the watermelon, she lifts the bat up and swings down, breaking the fruit.

"Ah-!" Flint's jaw drops.

"You knew she would do it, right?" Volkner asks suspiciously.

"Who knows?" Lucian toys.

The girls rush over to congratulate Anabel.

Everyone decides to enjoy the watermelon for a short time while having random small talk. The girls mostly crowded around Anabel admiring the Egg.

Wallace brings out a volley ball, "Who's up for another game?" He smiles his shiny smile.

They set up a net and began making teams. Anabel declines joining and insisted on just watching while taking care of her Egg. She cheers on Ash's team all throughout while caring for the Egg.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asks her as another pair of teams face off.

"A name," Anabel tells him as she rubs the Egg. "Have you thought of any?"

"No," Ash answers. "I've never given my Pokemon any names. Ritchie is probably the best person to ask." Ash drinks from a water bottle nearby.

"Please don't," Anabel tells him. "I don't want anyone else to name our baby." Anabel blushes at what she just said as Ash spits out his water in surprise.

"Ah... ah..." Ash beats his chest as he regains his breath. Pikachu and Espeon laugh. "Well, I'm not really that good with names."

"Neither am I," Anabel smiles. "I know! How about, if it's a boy, then you give it a name. And I'll name it if it's a girl."

"Um..." Ash scratches his head. "Are you sure?"

"Just have a good name ready," the girl smiles happily. "I'll be okay with whatever you choose though."

"Piikaa," Pikachu's cheeks sparked while Epseon's eyes glowed.

"Looks like Pikachu and Espeon just _miiight_ be a little picky though," Anabel laughs. "Oh, you're up again. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Lance, Cynthia, Winona and Wallace win the Volley Ball tournament.

"Well everyone," Wallace begins to announce. "It's gotten late! So how about we finish up here and we can go Karaoke? I've already reserved the perfect place for such an occasion!"

"That sounds great!" Cynthia exclaims.

Everyone finished what they were doing and started packing up, call their Pokemon back. They then followed Wallace to a major theatre.

"Whoa," most of them were surprised.

"You reserved a big screen for Karaoke?" May asks.

"We can't fit everyone in regular Karaoke booths," Wallace answers. "So I went and found a place that can fit all of us. They should have everything set up by now. And I asked for some food to be brought in from the outside as well."

"Wow," Flint whistles. "You went all out."

"Haha," Wallace smiles. "I have a lot of connections."

"And fans," Lance jokes.

They all went inside and followed Wallace to the screen he reserved. There was already various food ready, some TV screens and several microphones at the bottom.

"Oh cool!" Dawn looks at all the equipment.

"So," Lucian begins. "Who's going to sing first?"

Everybody takes their turns, singing and eating... and drinking...

"Hic...!" Cynthia's head woozes.

"Looks like Cynthia's having trouble holding her drink," Wallace states.

"She's always been like that," Lance informs. "Just don't let her get too drunk. Who knows what can happen."

"Hey Ash! Anabel!" Melody calls. "I found the perfect song for you two!"

"A duet?" Anabel asks. "With Ash?"

"I-I'm not that good at singing," Ash tries to back away.  
"What's the matter? We all had our turns, now it's yours, or are you..." Barry taunts. "Chicken?"

"I am not!" Ash grabs a microphone and takes the stage.

Anabel hands her Egg over to Yellow. The little girl giggles and smiles at Red. Anabel walks over to Melody, "What dong is it?"

"It's something foreign," Melody answers. "Looks like it's done by some Spanish or Latin Amercian guy and an Amercian girl. It's mostly English."

"What's it called?"

Melody whispers it into her ear, Anabel's face flushed red instantly.

"Wh-Why are you letting us sing something with a title like that?"

"Just go already!" Melody pushes Anabel, Ash helps her up onto the stage and ands her the other microphone.

"So, what are we singing?" Ash asks Anabel.

"I-it's-"

"Hey Ash!" Melody calls. "Dawn's the leader in points right now! If you two want to beat her! You're going to have to give it everything you can!"

"Ha! I will! Let's go Anabel!"

"Ah-ah-okay!"

A soft guitar and beat begins the song...

Ash sees his lines come up. He starts to sing, matching his body to the music, and looking at Anabel to get just the right emotions out. Anabel and the other girls blush at the sight.

Anabel sees her lines come up and straightens herself out. She tries to match Ash's passion and movement to the lyrics she has. Lucian smiles.

The duet refrain begins. Both Ash and Anabel sing together. As the questions in the refrain are sung by, Anabel begins to wonder if she should ask Ash those very same questions.

It's Anabel's verse this time. She sings as Ash sung his background lines surprisingly emotionally. Their lines become one again.

"I wish, that this kiss could never end!"

Anabel's singing is starting to get more intense, so does Ash's. Cameron continues taking pictures. Everyone looks on in awe as they sing the refrain together. The last verse comes up and they sing it in unison, full of emotion and voice while everyone listens, mystified.

"I just want all my days,

Spent being next to you,

Lived for just loving you!"

The last refrain begins and their voices filled the room. The song ends and both Ash and Anabel turn around to see their scores. 3rd best, behind Dawn and Bianca, so far out of all of them. They hear loud clapping and congratulations from everyone else.

Ash and Anabel get shy and embarrassed around each other, especially after singing that song.

The night continues with more song and more celebration. Ash and Anabel were pushed down to 5th by Melody and Wallace.

"KINGS GAAMEE!" Cynthia suddenly calls.

"Umm..." Wallace starts. "That's not exactly appropriate-"

"Shaddap, we're playing," Cynthia warns.

"Too drunk?" Wallace turns to Lance.

"Too drunk," Lance confirms.

"Sounds like fun though," Melody giggles. "I'll get the sticks."

Everyone reluctantly drew their sticks.

"I'M THE KING!" Brock cries happily. "Alright! Now hug me number 12!"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Barry jumps up in surprise.

"I-I meant number 8!" Brock panics, he gets hit in the head by an empty bottle.

"Hey!" Cynthia yells. "No take backs! Now hug or else!"

"Eeep!" Brock and Barry whimpered. Melody kicks Brock's back and he stumbled towards Barry and they ended up sprawled on the floor, knocked out.

"Aww..." Melody sighed. "Alright! Round 2!"

Ash picks up a stick with a red mark.

"That's weird," Ash tells everyone. "Does this make me the King?"

"Yep!" Melody answers. "Now give your order and a number to order around!"

"But!" Cynthia begins. "With each round, the King's order has to get more intense! I know! Whoever's number he calls out has to give him an adult kiss!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

"I want to see some tongue!" Cynthia yells.

"EEEEEH?"

"But I haven't-" Ash is hit by a flying bottle.

"Shaddup it's already been decided *hic*" Cynthia tells him. "Now pick a number!"

"Ash," Lance warns. "You don't want to challenge her when she's in this state."

"Ulp," Ash gulps and thinks of a random number. "Uhh... number 5?'

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Marley jumps. Both her and Ash stare at each other.

"Eh..." Ash looks back at Anabel, who only smiles in return. Pikachu and Espeon though, don't look too happy.

"Just go just go!" Melody pushes Marley in front of Ash. The two stare at each other, Marley's face was turning redder with each passing second. Ash scratches his head in uncertainty.

"Hurry it up!" Cynthia kicks Ash's behind and the boy tumbles on top of Marley, their lips locking as she fell back onto the ground with Ash's body between her legs.

Ash quickly pushes himself off of her, "Marley! Huh? She fainted."

"Too bad *hic*" Cynthia states. "Hey Asshh. Want to do it with me instead?" Cynthia tries to move on top of Ash.

"I think that's enough," Lance and Wallace grab Cynthia's arms and pull her away.

"Hey!" Cynthia yells. "Let go of me you party poopers *hic*."

"So sorry about all this," Lance apologizes. "It's getting pretty late now, we should all head back. Goodnight everyone!"

"Hey," Melody starts. "What about Marley?"

"Ash," Anabel starts. "You carry her."

"What? Why me?"

"You made her faint."

"But I didn't- How could I-?"

Anabel just glares at him.

"A-Alright alright!"

"Heeheehee," Bianca laughs. "They're already acting like a married couple."

* * *

The night ends with everyone returning to the Pokemon Center. Ash gently lays Marley down on her bed before going back into his room.

"Piika pii!" Pikachu and Espeon look at Anabel

"You want to use my bed?" Anabel asks them. "For your Egg, right?"

"Chu!" Pikachu nods.

"Haha," Anabel giggles alright. "Hey Ash, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well..." Ash scratches his head. "Looks like there's no other way."

Anabel lays the Egg between Espeon and Pikachu, she then lays herself right next to Ash and quietly falls asleep.


	20. It's My Turn

Author: My apologies for the lack of updates. I've been distracted by a lot of things lately (video games/anime etc... what?)

* * *

**It's My Turn**

"This is it folks!" The announcer cries. "The final day of our Tili Bay Tag Team Tournament!"

The crowd roars out loudly. "Because of the incident that happened before, the Leo and Gaia never got a proper battle with Ash and Anabel. So our first match today is Leo and Gaia vs Ash and Anabel!"

"I can't wait!" Bugsy cries. "It's Anabel's first match since she regained her memories!"

"That means she'll be able to command her Pokemon psychically," Winona smiles.

"Without further ado! Let's have the two teams make their way to the arena!"

"Yeah!" Ash gets up excitedly. "I'm ready to go!"

"Sit down Ash," Anabel pulls Ash back down to his seat.

"Ow!" Ash looks as Anabel gets up. "Anabel?" The girl hands him the Egg and wraps her arms around him. "Wha- HEY! Where're you grabbing? That's my Balls!"

"Hahaha!" Anabel pulls herself away and shows him what she got, one of his Balls. "I'll be borrowing this." Anabel turns around and starts to walk to the arena.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks her.

Anabel turns around and smiles. "You fought for me before, now it's my turn."

The referee points a flag at her, "I'm sorry but-"

"Nah," Leo interrupts. "Let her fight."

"Ash fought for her before," Gaia starts. "Allow her to return the favour."

"I can't just-"

"Then let me take responsibility," Wallace walks up to the referee. "Your flags, please."

"Umm..." the referee just hands over his flags to Wallace and steps down.

"Alright!" Wallace calls. "The first match of today will be Leo and Gaia against Anabel! Trainers ready! Begin!"

"Let's do this! Solrock!" Leo cries.

"Take a stand Bastiodon!" Gaia yells.

"Go my friends!" Anabel throws two Poke Balls, calling out Torterra and Alakazam. _Alakazam, do you think you can link me to Torterra?_

"Zam!"

_Alright. Torterra, for this battle, will you lend me your strength?_

"Terra!"

_Thank you. Alakazam, I'll be counting on you!_

"Ka!"

"Solrock! Start off with Will o Wisp!"

_Alakazam! Stop it with Psybeam!_

"Bastiodon! Flash Cannon!"

_Use Energy Ball!_

All four attacks connect with each other in the middle of the field. Anabel shields her face with an arm.

_Torterra! Charge through! Alakazam! Another Psybeam!_

Torterra runs into the dust cloud as Alakazam readies to fire a Psybeam. Solrock suddenly pops out of the cloud and Astonishes Alakazam into flinching. The dust settles to reveal that Torterra was stopped by Bastiodon's Iron Defence!

"Let's counter attack!" Leo cries. "Solrock! Hidden Power!"

"Bastiodon, Take Down!"

Alakazam and Torterra are knocked back by the strong attacks.

_They're strong alright, _Anabel smiles. _But it's time to get serious. Both of you, go forward!_

"What's she doing?" Leo questions. "She's not giving any orders at all. The Pokemon are just, fighting by themselves."

"Hmm..." Gaia ponders. "For now, just keep up your guard! Bastiodon! Flash Cannon!"

"Solrock! Hidden Power!"

_Energy Ball and Psybeam!_

Alakazam and Torterra fires off their attacks and creates another dust cloud.

_Now! Focus Punch and Leaf Storm!_

Alakazam bursts through the dust cloud and punches Solrock! A wild twister of leaves sweeps away the dust and into Bastiodon, pushing it back slightly.

_Don't let up! Now use Psychic and Rock Climb!_

Alakazam's eyes glowed and it mentally lifted Solrock, Torterra's claws grew as it slammed the ground to make a hill under Bastiodon. The Steel fossil trips as Torterra charges upwards, Alakazam tosses Solrock as Torterra tackles Bastiodon off of the hill, the two flying Pokemon hit each other and the ground. Torterra's hill crumbles and the turtle lands on all four legs.

_Now Psybeam and Energy Ball!_

"Alaaaa!"

"Toooorrr!"

"Solrock! Will o Wisp and Psychic now!" Leo calls.

"Kazam!"

"Terra!"

The Psychic and Grass attacks create a cloud of dust where they connected. Everyone watches closely as the dust settles, revealing the two Pokemon inside unharmed!

"But how?" Anabel asks in shock. As more the cloud begins to vanish, a fiery blue ring can be seen surrounding Solrock and Bastiodon.

"That's Counter Shield!" Ash cries

"That's an impressive technique," Gaia compliments. "Where did you learn it?"

"It was from when I battled Fantina, the Ghost Gym Leader." Leo explains. "I totally lost the battle just because of that. So I went and trained to use it myself before I challenge Fantina again, that is, until I heard that there was a tournament here."

"This is that attack Ash's Pikachu used on my Starmie," Anabel smiles. "Thanks for reminding me." _Alakazam, Torterra, move away and regroup!_

Both Pokemon jump back and away from their opponents.

"Solrock! Fire your Will o Wisp!"

"Bastiodon! Flash Cannon!"

_Now you two! Razor Leaf and Psychic!_

Torterra fires sharp leaves into the air, Alakazam uses Psychic to control them and spin them all around itself and the turtle. Flash Cannon and Will o Wisp hit the leafy barrier, causing yet another dust cloud.

Wallace coughs, "All these explosions are going to mess up my hair."

"Yes!" Leo celebrates.

"Not so fast!" Gaia warns as the clouds settle, revealing the spinning Razor Leaf shield around their opponents Pokemon.

"Aww hell no!" Leo yells. "It took me 3 days to practice using my Will o Wisp and Psychic combo and she's already done something like it in just this battle? And with two Pokemon! One of them isn't even hers!"

Anabel simply smiles and taps the side of her head, reminding him that she's a Frontier Brain.

"Also," Gaia begins. "It looks like she's capable of giving orders to her Pokemon without saying anything."

"Yeah, I just figured that out."

_So now they know about my ability. _Anabel smiles. _I better finish this before they find a way to counter it. Alakazam! Get on top of Torterra! But keep the Counter Shield up!_

"Kazam!" Alakazam jumps on top of Torterra.

_Now charge forward! Full speed!_

"Terra!" Torterra, with Alakazam on top of it and a Razor Leaf barrier shielding it, stampedes forward.

"They're coming!" Leo cries. "Solrock! Will o Wisp!"

"Bastiodon! Flash Cannon!"

_Keep going! Hold strong!_

Will o Wisp and Flash Cannon crash into the leaf shield, scattering the barrier. Flash Cannon breaks through and Torterra takes the attack head on but doesn't stop.

_Alakazam! Focus Punch now!_

"Alaaaaaa-" Alakazam jumps off of Torterra towards Batiodon, its fist is charging up power. Bastiodon stops Flash Cannon to see the flying Psychic.

"Solrock! Stop it with Hidden Power!"

_Torterra! Use Energy Ball!_

"Terra!" Torterra's Energy Ball intercepts Solrock's Hidden Power!

"Use Iron Defence!"

Bastiodon's head glows as Alakazam's fist connects! Bastiodon holds its ground as Alakazam tries putting more power into its punch.

_Leaf Storm and Psychic! Surround yourself with a twister of leaves!_

Torterra releases its great tornado of green. Alakazam manages to keep up its Focus Punch while psychically controlling the twister around itself and Bastiodon.

_Rock Climb!_

Torterra slams the ground, sending both the Psychic and Steel Pokemon on top of a hill. Both Alakazam and Bastiodon continue their power struggle as Torterra charges upwards.

"Erk!" Leo flinches. "Solrock! Use Solar Beam on Alakazam! Close range!"

Solrock floats above Bastiodon and starts charging energy. The sun Pokemon prepares to fire as Torterra climbs closer.

_Now! Alakazam, jump away! Use Psychic to help Torterra's jump!_

Alakazam jumps off the hill, avoiding the Solar Beam. The Psychic Pokemon uses Psychic to help Torterra jump above both Bastiodon and Solrock!

"Oh no!" Gaia realizes too late.

Torterra's body slams onto both Leo and Gaia's Pokemon. The combined weight of all three causes the hill to crumble beneath them! Large amounts of dust and dirt are sent into the air. Torterra is seen in the cloud, walking away.

"Bastiodon!"

"Solrock!"

The cloud settles, Bastiodon and Solrock are revealed to be swirly eyed.

"Bastiodon and Solrock are unable to battle!" Wallace announces. "The winner of this battle is Anabel!"

"Phew!" Anabel wipes her forehead as the crowd cheers. "Great job you two, I couldn't have asked for more." Anabel recalls both Pokemon and sat down right next to Ash.

"That was awesome Anabel!"

"Thank you!" the girl smiles. "It was pretty close though. I almost lost."

"What do you mean?" Ash asks. "You had that battle all the way!"

"No, I panicked a couple times. But I only asked myself one question, one that got me through all of it."

"Huh?"

Anabel smiles at him once more. "'What would Ash do?' So I thought crazy."

"That's gr- heeey!"

Anabel giggles.

* * *

The announcer steps up, "I just received word from the top that they will be counting that battle. So our next battle will be Flint and Volkner vs Dawn and Lucian!"

The two teams make their way to the arena.

"Well partner," Flint talks to Volkner. "We knew this was going to happen."

"Heh," Volkner smirks. "This is certainly going to be some battle."

"Right," Flint nods. "Let's take out our best!"

"Tell me Dawn," Lucian starts. "Have you ever battled a Gym Leader before?"

"Well," Dawn scratches her face. "I battled Maylene. But I lost."

"Maylene," Lucian thinks for a second. "She's a fresh Gym Leader, and Volkner's one of our strongest ones. You'll have an even harder time just surviving against Volkner than just battling Maylene."

"Really?" Dawn startles. "Uh oh."

"Just do your best," Lucian suggests.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's heat things up Infernape!"

"Raichu! I'm counting on you!"

"Come out, Gallade!"

"Go! Mamoswine!"

The four Pokemon appear on the field.

"Mamoswine?" Lucian questions. "That's an interesting choice. Weak to Fire but immune to Electricity."

"Heheh?" Dawn giggled nervously. "He's the strongest Pokemon I got."

"Alright," Lucian acknowledges. "But this just makes this harder."

"An Ice and Ground type eh?" Flint smiles. "I don't know what she's thinking but they must have something up their sleeve."

"Don't worry," Volkner tells him. "I wouldn't be a good Gym Leader if all I had were attacks of my specialty."

"Then let me start this battle!" Flint yells. "Infernape! Mach Punch!"

"Agility!" Lucian calls out.

Gallade blocks Infernape's punch.

"Raichu! Quick Attack!"

"Rai!" Raichu charges headfirst into Mamoswine's head.

The prehistoric Pokemon didn't even flinch.

"Okay Mamoswine! Take Down!"

Mamoswin charges Raichu full speed, tackling the smaller Pokemon hard.

"Heh," Volkner smirks. "Guess I got a little over confident. But, bigger doesn't always mean better! Raichu! Iron Tail!"

"Raiiii-chuuuu!" Raichu's tail hits Mamoswine's face for super effective damage!

"Mamoswine!" Dawn cries.

"Relax," Lucian tells her. "Have faith in your Pokemon, your Mamoswine is a natural battler."

"You're right!"

"That's the spirit!" Lucian smiles. "Gallade! Use Psycho Cut!"

"Infernape!" Flint calls for a counter attack. "Use Close Combat!"

Gallade and Infernape exchange fast and heavy blows in the middle of the arena, neither of them giving the other an opening

"Flare Blitz!"

"Drain Punch!"

Infernape engulfs itself in fire and charges at Gallade. Gallade's hands glow and it punches the super hot fireball. The flames engulf both combatants before they separate and the fires vanish.

"Using Drain Punch to minimize the damage you take," Flint smiles. "That's one smart move."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Lucian adjusts his glasses. "After all, we're both Elite Four."

"Heh," Flint smirked. "Infernape! Use Mach Punch again!"

"Quickly! Ice Shard!" Dawn calls to her Mamoswine.

The Ice/Ground Pokemon creates a huge ball of ice in front of it and fires at the smaller Electric Pokemon.

"Stop that attack with Thunderbolt!" Volkner reacts.

"Raaaaiiii-CHUUUUUU!" Raichu unleashes a big wave of electric energy, destroying the ball and creating an ice dust cloud.

Volkner and Raichu wait for the dust to settle, but Mamoswine disappeared!

"What?" Volkner looks closer to see a big hole in the ground. "That's Dig!"

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears twitched. The rat Pokemon turns to the Egg Anabel was holding.

"Espi?" Espeon watches the Egg too.

Anabel notices the two Pokemon staring at the Egg, while Ash watches the battle intently. "What is it?"

"Flamethrower!"

"Stone Edge!"

A burst of flame connects with a flurry of rocks.

"Turn up the heat!" Flint orders his Pokemon, but the ground around the monkey started to shake violently. "Huh?"

Mamoswine bursts from the ground and tackles Infernape hard!

"Hurry Gallade! Psycho Cut!"

Gallade rushes past Mamoswine with incredible speed and attacks Infernape!

"Iron Tail!"

Gallade defends against Raichu's Iron Tail.

"Thunderbolt!"

Raichu jumps back and fires a strong bolt of electricity at the Psychic.

"Counter with Stone Edge!"

Thunderbolt blasts through Stone Edge and strikes Gallade!

"Volkner's stronger than I thought," Lucian observed. "I underestimated him because he was just a Gym Leader. His strength is almost equal to that of an Elite Four." Lucian adjusts his glasses. "Almost."

"Mamoswine! Hit it with Ancient Power!"

Mamoswine creates a ball of energy and launches it straight ahead.

"Infernape! Mach Punch!"

The fire monkey punches and destroys the energy ball.

"Keep going!" Flint cries.

"Raichu! Quick Attack!"

"Take Down!"

"Psycho Cut!"

The four battlers charge into each other at high speeds.

"PIKAPIII!" Pikachu's cry stopped the whole battle. Everyone turned to Ash's Pokemon to find out why it yelled out like that. "Piii-pikachu!" Pikachu points to the Egg.

Anabel and Ash stare at the Egg. The Egg cracks slightly and shakes.

"Cynthia?" Lance watches as the Sinnoh Champion calls out her Garchomp and flies down to the two trainers.

The Egg Anabel is holding glows brightly. An Eevee emerges from the bright light.

"Eevee!" The young Pokemon cries in Anabel's arms.

"I don't believe it," Ash sounded joyous.

Ash and Anabel smile and laugh heartily. Anabel cuddles the newborn towards her face as Pikachu and Espeon jump around her.

"So," Cynthia lands in front of the two. "Have you come up with a name yet for this beautiful child?"

"Um..." Ash looks up. "We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu tells him.

"Espi!"

"They say the Eevee is a girl," Anabel translates.

"Well then," Cynthia pats the young Eevee's head and gently rubs it. "What shall we call her?"

"Eevee!" The Eevee happily receives the petting.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pukachu tugs Anabel's leg.

"I know I know," Anabel tells the little mouse.

"Espeon," Espeon rubs her head on her trainer's.

"Hehehe..." Anabel looks into Ash's eyes, who looks back into hers. "Her name is..."

**Ashana**


	21. Ashana

I apologize for this, but I had to rush the ending, I felt that the story had already achieved what I wanted it to achieve and it just dragged on afterwards, and I really hate goodbyes, I really suck at writing those.

* * *

**Ashana**

"Ashana..." Cynthia smiles. "That's a wonderful name."  
"Yeah Anabel," Ash agrees. "I like it too."

"Thank you."

"Where'd you come up with that name anyway?"

Cynthia giggles a little, "You really have no idea do you Ash?"

"He never does," Anabel chuckles.

"Eevee!" the newborn cries.

"What is it Ashana?" Anabel asks with a smile on her face.

Eevee happily smiles too, with a strange cackling of electricity on her face.

"Huh? Aaaah!" Cynthia and Anabel were suddenly zapped by a jolt of electricity. "Puh..."

"Was that Thundershock?" Ash looks at the two charred girls.

"I don't think so," Cynthia answers. "It was just a lot of static electricity in her fur."

"Well I guess we all know who that came from," Ash stares at Pikachu.

Pikachu scratches his head embarrassingly, "Piiiikaaaa."

Espeon giggles.

"Aww," Yellow cries. "I want to hold it."

"Hehe," Red laughs a little. "I'm sure you do."

"What are they saying?" Bianca was trying to lean as far forward on her seat as possible.

"I think they're discussing about the new born Eevee," Melody answers.

"Haha," Ritchie laughs. "Of course, what else would they be doing?"

"But whose Eevee is it going to be?" Marlene asks.

"That's a good question," May replies. "Ash's Pikachu and Anabel's Espeon were the ones."

"I think it should be Anabel's," Bugsy tells them.

"Right," Winona agrees. "Ash already has a full team that he travels with, if he were to take it, he'd leave it at his hometown. Anabel however, lives in the Battle Tower, so she can stay with the young Eevee as long as she wants to."

"Can you hear them?" Dawn asks Lucian.

"They're too far away," the Elite Four answers. "We can talk to them again after we finish this battle. Flint! Volkner! Shall we continue?"

"Yeah!" Flint grasps the air. "Infernape! Mach Punch!"

"Block and attack with Psycho Cut!"

Gallade parries Infernape and strikes hard at the monkey's chin.

But Raichu sees an opening and Iron Tail's Gallade's gut.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Gallade chops Raichu's head down to the ground.

"Now Flamethrower!"

"Stop it with Stone Edge!"

The flames and rocks stop each other from flying any further.

"Agility!"

Gallade runs beside the rocks and flames towards Infernape!

"Quick Attack!"

Raichu tackles the rushing Gallade.

"Now Flame Wheel!"

Infernape jumps above Raichu and spins into a burning wheel.

"Protect yourself Gallade!"

Gallade crosses his arms trying to block the wheel of flame. The Psychic fighter is being pushed back by the intensity of the fire and the power of the attack.

"Flamethrower! Point Blank!"

"Oh no!"

Infernape breaks out of Flame Wheel and blasts Gallade's face with a powerful Flamethrower. The Psychic is pushed back by the fire.

"We got him now!" Flint declares. "Mach Punch!"

"Quick Attack!" Volkner follows up. "There was no way he could fight the both of us!" _Wait! Both of us? This is supposed to be a two on two battle! Where's Mamoswine?_

The ground cracks up in between Gallade and the two attackers.

"No way!" Flint exclaimed, having remembered Dawn's Pokemon as well.

Mamoswine bursts out of the ground right underneath Infernape and Raichu, sending the two Pokemon flying.

"I'm surprised Dawn was able to hide a Pokemon that big," Conway observes.

"The distraction from the Egg hatching was what she needed to ready a surprise attack," Brock added.

"Not only that," Winona continues. "But Lucian's Gallade managed to weaken the two of them somewhat, meaning that attack will deal more damage."

"Now Mamoswine! Ice Shard!" Dawn orders.

The hairy giant Pokemon fires a ball of Ice energy at the small Electric type.

"Raiiii!"

"Raichu!" Volkner cries. "Oh no!" The Gym Leader observes that his Pokemon's tail is frozen to the ground."

"Mamoswine! Take Down!" Dawn hurriedly takes advantage of the situation.

"Not so fast! Infernape! Mach Punch!"

Infernape dashes between the charging Ice type and the small Electric type and flies towards the Ice type fist at the ready! The monkey rears back! It's punched in the face by Gallade's Psycho Cut!

"Infernape!"

Gallade jumps off of Mamoswine's face. The hairy Pokemon tackles Raichu hard!

"Raichu!"

"Infernape and Raichu are unable to battle, the winners are Dawn and Lucian!"

"YES!" Dawn jumped in joy as Lucian smiles while adjusting his glasses.

Flint just smiles, "That was one heated up battle."

"Yeah," Volkner agrees.

"Okay folks!" The announcer begins. "We'll be having a 30 minute break before our next battle because of an unexpected development. We apologize for any inconvenience."

Ash and Anabel play with the newborn Pokemon in the waiting room of the building. Pikachu and Espeon run around with Ashana gleefully. All of their friends start barging into the room and adore the baby Eevee. The baby seemed really happy, much to their shock, literally. Ash and Anabel giggle.

Yellow manages to pick up the young baby and cuddles her gently, "Hehehee." Her Chuchu, Red's Pika and Ritchie's Pikachu were all gathered around Ash's, as if to congratulate him.

"So," May jumps in front of Ash. "Did you give it a name?"

"Me? No," Ash points to Anabel. "Anabel was the one that named her."

"It's a girl?" Dawn's eyes glittered. "That makes her much more adorable!"

"Huh?" Ash tilts his head in confusion.

Conway adjusts his glasses, "Apparently a baby girl is much more 'adorable' than a baby boy. I don't know how that works though."

"I'd like to know what you called her," Ritchie says. "I was never good with girl names."

Anabel puts up a finger and smiles, "Ashana."

"Awww, that's so cuuuteee!" Lyra adored. "Come here Ashana..."

Melody walks towards Ash and Anabel, "Ashana. That's a wonderful name. And it fits too."

"It does?" Ash looks at Melody.

"You don't understand the meaning behind it?" Melody looks back in surprise.

"Meaning? I thought it was just because it sounded cute."

Melody slaps and shakes her head, "Ash, Ash, Ash..."

"Don't worry about it," Anabel giggles. "That's just the way he is."

"Huh?" Ash sounded even more confused than ever.

"AAAAHHHH!" Eevee had sent out another large jolt to everyone around her, it was mostly all the girls, but Janine was able to ninja away in time.

"With electricity like that," Volkner started. "She'd make a fine Jolteon."

"I would have to agree," Lucian says. "Especially since one of her parents is an electric type. And the mental strength from a Psychic type parent will prove to be an interesting combination."

"Yeah," Flint sighed. "I was hoping to convince you to turn it into a Flareon though, but they do make a very good point."

"I think it's still a little too early for me to decide what to evolve my Eevee," Anabel points out. "She just hatched after all."

"You have to admit though," Lucian tells her. "It's hard to see Ashana as anything other than a Jolteon now. Especially with that kind of static in her fur."

"But to evolve it into a Jolteon," Volkner starts. "You need a Thunder Stone, and evolutionary stones are hard to come by."

Anabel quickly remembered something and reached inside her pocket. She pulls out a Thunder Stone.

"Whoa," Flint stares. "Where'd you get that?"

"Right after I re-battled Ash," Anabel tells him. "We fell through a hole and found ourselves in a big tunnel under the ground."

"The Sinnoh Underground," Flint interrupts. "I've heard about that. You can find a lot of treasure down there, but evolutionary stones are rare. And to get a Thunder Stone almost right off the bat..."

"It's almost as if Destiny wants for them to be together," Melody states.

"Huh?" Ash and Anabel jumped slightly.

"Hahaha," Lucian laughs. "That's being too dramatic. I will admit that all these coincidences seem to be all too convenient."

"It's as if some is wanting for all this to happen," Conway adjusts his glasses.

Ash and Anabel look straight at you puzzled as you're reading this sentence.

"Now that's just ridiculous," Melody tells him. "Anyway, the next battle is you two against Red and Yellow right?"

"Right," Ash clenches his fist. "Are you ready Red?"

"Ha!" Red smiles. "You better be ready Ash. I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey Red!" Yellow runs up to him, still holding Ashana, yet some of her clothes look burnt. "Look how cute she is." Yellow holds up the Eevee, who smiles while static sizzles.

"Ahhh!" Red gets fried.

"Hahaha," Leo and Gaia walk up to Ash and Anabel. "Looks like you're all enjoying yourselves."

"Leo!" Ash calls.

"Gaia!" Anabel cries.

"Hey," Leo waves. "That was a great battle we had Anabel. I thought for sure we would win it until you pulled out all those surprising techniques on us."

"Hahaha," Anabel giggles. "I actually got that from him." She points at Ash.

"Is that right?" Gaia ponders. "I can see that you two are going to be a perfect match in the future."

"It won't be anytime soon," Anabel giggles as she turns to Ash. "I can wait, for as long as it takes." _After all, it's like a part of him will always be with me now._ She walks over to the young Eevee who jumps runs up to her shoulder.

"So how are they?" Lance asks Cynthia.

"The ice cream?" Cynthia takes another lick off of her cone.

"Ash and Anabel," Lance answers.

"They're doing great," Wallace tells him. "The waiting room is crowded with all of their friends though. But I'm certain that they're having fun."

"They really should," Riley walks in. "After all that's happened to them."

"A love story," Wallace suddenly says out loud. "If only I knew how to write a book."

"You've written a lot of books on Contests haven't you?" Lance asks in confusion.

"No no," Wallace answers. "That's different, what I'm talking about is an actual story, not a guide."

"I think Lucian is more fitted to do that," Cynthia replies. "We Champions and the E4 really don't do much when there's nothing going on."

"Haha," Wallace laughs. "Why don't you try participating in Contests then Cynthia? You look like you would do well if you tried it."

Cynthia licks her ice cream again, "I'll think about it. It may be fun though."

"And you Lance?"

"No thank you," Lance answers bluntly. "It's not my kind of thing."

"Alright everyone!" The announcer roars. "It's time to continue the tournament! Will Ash, Anabel, Red and Yellow please make their way to the arena."

"Yes!" Ash jumped. "I'm pumped and ready." Ash turns to his Pokemon partner. "You stay here Pikachu. You and Espeon should watch over your Eevee."

Anabel lets down Ashana between her parents. "Be a good girl now Ashana."

"Eeveeee!" the baby cries as Pikachu and Espeon cuddle it between themselves.

"Chuuu..." Chuchu yanks Yellow's leg.

"What is it Chuhu?" Yellow asks her Pokemon. "You want to hang out with Ashana?"

Chuchu nods happily.

"Alright," Yellow giggles "Go ahead."

"You too, Pika," Red tells his Pokemon partner.

"Pika!"

The two little rodents run around the stage and join up with Ash's Pikachu and Anabel's Espeon, playing with the baby Eevee.

"Ha," Red smiles happily. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Ash nods, smiling too. "I can definitely feel a strong aura around you. That just excites me even more."

"I know what you mean," Red agrees.

"Is everyone ready?" The announcer yells. "Let the battle begin!"

Ash, Anabel, Red and Yellow all throw their respective Pokeballs to the field, releasing their Pokemon.


	22. Farewells

**Farewell**

Ash had called out Buizel, Anabel called out her Starmie. Red chose his Poliwrath and Yellow chose her Raticate.

At the start of the battle, Anabel quickly uses her ability to command her Starmie. Only to find it being used against her somehow. It was Yellow, though struggling very hard from the distance she's able to read Starmie's thoughts and Anabel's strategies.

Anabel switches to verbal command and shows off why she's a Frontier Brain. Easily defeating Yellow's Raticate. Ash's Buizel and Red's Poliwrath are evenly matched. They trade and evade blows intensely, Anabel keeps out of it by Ash's request. Buizel performs a combination of Water Pulse, Aqua Jet and Ice Punch to defeat Poliwrath.

After a quick break and leaving Ashana to Yellow, the final round begins between Lucian and Dawn against Ash and Anabel. Cyndaquil and Bronzong vs Gible and Metagross. Lucian and Dawn's teamwork matches Ash and Anabel's so Anabel managed to separate them into two one on one battles. Her Metagross then starts having great difficulty holding against Bronzong, but Ash pulls a surprise attack through Dig and Anabel KOs Cyndaquil easily. Lucian proved to be able to match both of them alone, eventually taking out Gible. Anabel has trouble keeping up with Lucian until Ash suggests a crazy strategy using Iron Defence, Hyper Beam, using Psychic to hold the Hyper Beam and wrap it around one of Metagross' legs, and Meteor Mash. Lucian is finally defeated, he praises their teamwork and Ash's unpredictable tactic.

Their victory celebration was short lived, the Champions Lance and Cynthia flew down on their Dragonite and Garchomp already anticipating a battle. Ash and Anabel look into each other's eyes. They see each other's intensity and smiles, ready to face the Champions as the crowd roars out loud.

* * *

A couple days later...

The tournament had wound down, already many spectators had left, others wanted to see the sights a bit more. Everyone of the gang is still around, telling each other stories, or they want to keep enjoying each other's company for just a little bit longer. The time is short though, as the last ship out of Sinnoh for a while will be leaving soon.

Ash and Anabel sit on a hill viewing the ocean, Ash is sitting behind her with his arms around her shoulders. Their Pokemon are all around them, enjoying themselves. Pikachu and Espeon are playing along with the baby Ashana.

"It's almost time to go," Anabel holds one of Ash's hands delicately.

"I know," Ash answers sounding very disappointed. "I just... don't want to let go right now."

Anabel smiles for a bit while a breeze blows by them. The memories of the previous days flow between them. So much has happened in such short time, yet now it all has to end.

Anabel slowly gets up and calls for her Pokemon. Ashana climbs onto her shoulder while Espeon walks over. Ash recalls all his Pokemon with Pikachu climbing up to his shoulder.

Everybody had gathered in front of the Pokemon Center, as if they were waiting for them. Ash and Anabel were unconsciously holding hands.

"Um, so what's everyone doing?" Ash looks confused. Their friends had all lined up on both sides of the two of them.

"Anabel! Catch!" Melody throws a bouquet of flowers her way.

Anabel catches it easily, wondering herself what was going on.

"Now smile for the cameras!"

"Huh?" Before they knew it, bright flashes filled their eyes for a few seconds.

Ash, Anabel, Pikachu, Espeon, and Ashana all had to readjust their eyes once it was all over.

"Well, guess that'll have to do," Melody told everyone.

"What?" Ash was starting to get annoyed "What did you guys do?"

"We shot wedding style photos of you and Anabel together!"

"W-wedding!" Ash jumped back in shock, Anabel buried her face in the bouquet, which began to turn red. Ash also began to turn red. Everyone laughed the incident off pretty quickly.

"I guess this is it then," Bugsy starts.

"It's too bad," Flint smirks. "It's not every day that strong trainers like us all gather in one spot."

"It has been fun, truth be told," Lucian adds.

"Yes, this was a beautiful celebration," Wallace continues.

"We should meet again like this," Cynthia tells them.

"I'm down for that!" Melody answers. "Hey, how about a regular photo this time? With everyone."

They all gathered around for a more traditional picture, with Ash and Anabel in the middle. Melody recorded everyone's mail so that she would be able to send it out.

"Alright then!" She stretched out. "We really shouldn't draw this out any longer. We all knew it would come to this eventually, let's not make it any harder for ourselves. I guess this is so long for now. Come on Latias, Bianca! See you guys!"

"Slow down Melody!" Bianca paces quickly.

Latias manages to sneak another kiss on Ash's cheek before following them.

"Haha!" Flint laughs. "Looks like we're back to looking for more opponents, right Volkner?"

"I really should get back to my gym," Volkner tells him. "Who knows how many more challengers there are since I left."

"In that case let me come with, I want to see some heated battles."

"Need a ride, Wallace?" Winona extends her hand out to the Hoenn Champion as she calls out her Skarmory.

"I have my own," Wallace calls out Milotic. "But I would like to have some beautiful company."

"Do you mind helping me out for a little while longer Miss Senior?" Zoey asks Candice. "I got some ideas for contest attacks that I want to try out."

"Of course I'll help Zo-zo!" Candice excitedly jumps.

"Alright Lucas we're going to get stronger no matter what!" Brendan grabs Lucas' arm.

"Uh oh," Lucas knew what was coming.

"Let's GOOOO!" Brendon runs top speed with Lucas flying like flag behind him. Right into Barry.

"Hey watch where you're going pal! I'm going to fine yo- Hey stop!" Barry loudly chases after them.

"Cynthia," Lance sounds serious. "I've been hearing a lot of talk about which dragon is stronger, my Dragonite or your Garchomp."

"Oh?" Cynthia smiles, already accepting the challenge. "The arena is empty right now, we can go all out in there."

"You two will need a referee," Lucian snaps his book closed. "And I myself am curious about this matchup."

"I should get back to Johto," Bugsy laughs.

"Not without me!" Lyra follows.

"I'm coming too!" May yells.

"Wait," Lyra stops. "You're not coming Jasmine? We still have our Gym Battle."

"I'm sorry Lyra," Jasmine apologizes. "But I want to visit Uncle Byron and Cousin Roark first. Why don't you challenge Pryce and Clair while I'm away?"

"Oh that's right," Red just remembered something. "Wasn't there a place you wanted to go before all this happened Yellow?"

"It's alright Red," Yellow smiles brightly. "I had fun here."

"I must continue my training," Janine states.

"Would you like a partner?" Conway offers.

"I should get going now," Marley tells them.

"Can I come along?" Ritchie follows.

"I'm going to go get our things ready," Brock starts off.

"Let me help," Dawn goes after him.

And just like that, everyone is gone. Ash and Anabel watch as their friends leave, quite a disheartening scene, yet it has a sense of beauty as well. Ash escorts her to the boat heading for Johto. There were no words between them, just the sound of the breeze and the waves. They make it to the boat's ramp, just one more step and Anabel will be away from Ash for a long time.

"When you come back to Kanto," Anabel starts. "Make sure to stop by the Battle Tower. I'm sure Ashana will have grown up by then."

"Eeveeeee!"

"Pikachu!"

"I will," Ash smiles.

"So long, Ash." Anabel starts to climb the ramp to the boat. About halfway up she's yanked back and held close, her lips locking with Ash's. A Draco Meteor lights the sky from Lance and Cynthia's battle.

"Chaaa!"

"Espiii!"

"Vee!"

Ash pulls back, his eyes almost apologetic. He lets go slowly and walks back down, Anabel smiles and giggles to herself. This time, the parting was for real.

"Ash?" Dawn wonders if he's alright.  
He wipes his eyes and puts on a perky face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Ash and his friends head off to another day, another journey.

A gentle wind blows through Anabel's hair as she watches Sinnoh shrink into the distance.

"I hope we see each other again soon." She smiles at the sky, and takes another whiff from her bouquet. "Anabel Ketchum..." She giggles slightly at the thought.


End file.
